<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Geteilte Herzen by kessM</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884071">Geteilte Herzen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kessM/pseuds/kessM'>kessM</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ganz alte Geschichten - alles Anime [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, Eventual Happy Ending, Female/Male Relationship, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multi, Romance, Seto is Priest Seto, Slash, Tea is Nofretete, Threesome - F/M/M, Yami is Atem, not between main charas, present and past</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:33:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>37,747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kessM/pseuds/kessM</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ganz alte FF – zur Archivierung auf AO3</p><p>Alle drei Millenniums- Gegenstände- Kette, Stab und Puzzle- leuchteten nochmals hell auf. Und was einst getrennt ward, wurde wieder eins. Erinnerungen, gefangen in den Gegenständen, kehrten zu ihren Besitzern zurück. Verschmolzen mit dem Geist der gegenwärtigen Personen. Die Gegenstände vereinten Vergangenheit und Gegenwart und schmiedeten so die Zukunft.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaiba Seto/Mazaki Anzu | Tea Gardner, Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi | Atem, Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi | Atem/Tea Gardner, Mazaki Anzu | Tea Gardner/Yami Yuugi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ganz alte Geschichten - alles Anime [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884932">Reflektionen</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kessM/pseuds/kessM">kessM</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hallo Leuts!</p><p>WARNUNG: Die Story is Bisexuell ausgerichtet. </p><p>Wem das nicht gefällt, der brauch’ nicht weiterlesen. </p><p>Warnung Nr.2: Ich habe von der Vergangenheit und der Zukunft der Protagonisten nicht die leiseste Ahnung. Ich weiß nur, was RTL2 bisher ausgestrahlt hat und konnte mir einiges aus den Fan-Fics hier zusammenreimen. Bitte seht mir Fehler in der Storyline und der History nach, da ich mir bei beiden ziemlich große Freiheiten rausnehmen werd’.<br/>Ach so, von Duel- Monsters weiß ich genauso viel wie von den großen Geheimnissen des Universums: nämlich so gut wie nix- Sorry. </p><p>Einen heißen Dank an dieser Stelle auch an Nikita Knight und Soleta Kirk (yaoi.de) (eure Fics sind SPITZE!!)(hoffe, Eure Namen sind richtig geschrieben??),<br/>da sie mir gestattet haben, einen ihrer Charas zu missbra... äh... zu benutzen...(einen Chara und die dazu gehörige Story)<br/>*alle beide ganz fest knuddel*</p><p>Gar nix meins. Geld bekomm ich auch nicht.</p><p>Zum Verständnis:</p><p>„wörtl. Rede“<br/>‚Gedanken’<br/>~~Erinnerungsfetzen~~<br/>[falls es vorkommt, unnütze Kommentare meinerseits]<br/>der Rest ergibt sich im Laufe der Geschichtsschreibung’ ;-)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prolog</p><p> </p><p>Gedankenverloren stand Yugi ans Fenster gelehnt.<br/>
Schaute hinaus, ohne die Lichter der Stadt, die sich unter ihm in einem Lichtmeer präsentierte, zu sehen. Er sah nicht die umherwuselnden auf Ameisengröße geschrumpften Menschen und Autos.<br/>
Sah nicht den Himmel, eingetaucht in einem satten Orange, an welchem die untergehende Sonne und der aufgehende Mond um die Vorherrschaft kämpften. Sah nicht die Sterne, die eingebettet wie auf dunkelblauen Samt wie kleine Diamanten funkelten.</p><p>Vor seinem inneren Auge sah er den Duellant, gegen den er morgen im endgültigen Finale entgegen treten musste. Und dieses Bild überdeckte alles. Sogar die Realität. </p><p>Er bekam nicht mit, wie sich die Tür zu seiner Kabine leise öffnete und genauso leise wieder verschlossen wurde. Wie sich die Person kurz gegen die Wand lehnte und ihn genauso gedankenverloren musterte, wie er die Welt aus seinem Fenster. Auf leisen und vorsichtigen Sohlen schlich sich der Eindringling nah an ihn heran. Schlang seine Arme um ihn. </p><p>Aufgeschreckt aus seinen Gedanken, wollte Yugi dem Eindringling seine Meinung über sein unerlaubtes Eindringen mitteilen, als er am Armreif Tea erkannte. Er entspannte sich wieder und legte eine Hand über ihre, welche auf seinem Bauch ruhten. Im zärtlichen Spiel verflochten sie ihre Finger miteinander. Zufrieden lehnte er sich zurück. Sicher, dass Tea ihn halten würde. </p><p>‚Wie früher...’</p><p>Verwirrt schüttelte Yugi seinen Kopf.<br/>
Woher war denn dieser Gedanke gekommen?</p><p>Er drehte sich zu ihr um.<br/>
Blickte ihr in die Augen, während sich ihre Gesichter immer näher kamen. </p><p>„Du musst das nicht tun...“, flüsterte er leise gegen ihre Lippen.</p><p>Sie schloss ihre Augen und wisperte: </p><p>„Ich weiß. Aber ich will...“</p><p>...</p><p>Tastend fuhr sie mit ihrer Hand übers Bett.<br/>
Doch der Körper, der ihr eben noch Wärme gespendet hatte, lag nicht mehr neben ihr. Fürsorglich wie er war, hatte er ihr jedoch die Decke bis zum Hals hochgezogen. Auch früher hat er kaum eine Nacht durchschlafen können...</p><p>‚Früher?’<br/>
Träge durchfloss diese Frage ihr Bewusstsein. Dann fiel sie wieder in tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf. Das Bild Yugis, wie er mit einem Laken um die Hüften am Fenster gelehnt stand, immer vor ihrem inneren Auge. Nicht mitbekommend, dass es sich mit einem anderen Bild überdeckte. Einem Bild, in dem Yugi ebenfalls in weißen Stoff gehüllt, jedoch an eine Säule gelehnt, von ihren Gemächern aus in den nachtschwarzen Garten spähte. </p><p> </p><p>Er hatte keine Angst vor Yugi.<br/>
Schließlich nannte er ‚Den weißen Drachen mit eiskalten Blick’ und ‚Obelisk, der Peiniger’ sein eigen. Yugi mochte zwar ‚Sliver, den Himmelsdrachen’ und den ‚Goldenen Drachen des Ra’ besitzen, doch Angst hatte er keine. Nur so eine ungutes Gefühl was das Duell morgen anging.</p><p>Er verstand gar nicht wo das herkam.<br/>
Schließlich war das Duell morgen der Grund warum er das Battel- City- Turnier erst abgehalten hatte. Um seine Ehre und seinen geknickten Stolz wieder aufzurichten. Seine Ehre als bester Duellant dieser Welt und seinen Stolz, weil er damals von diesem unbekannten Winzling vernichtend geschlagen worden war. </p><p>Und dennoch beschlich ihn dieses ungute Gefühl.<br/>
Das Gefühl, dass das Duell etwas für ihn bereit hielte, womit er nicht rechnete. Was ihn sogar eventuell seinen Sieg kosten würde.<br/>
Und es ihm noch nicht einmal Leid tun würde. Leid tun, dass er einen Sieg verschenkt hätte. Sondern dankbar, dass er verloren hätte. </p><p>‚Wie damals...’</p><p>Von diesem sonderbaren Gedanken aus seinen Grübeleien gerissen, erhob sich der junge Firmenchef. Sah noch einmal nach seinem kleinen Bruder. Strich ihm kurz über die Wange und legte sich ebenfalls nieder. </p><p>Doch statt eines erholsamen Schlafes, wälzte er sich von einer Seite zur anderen. Unruhig stieß er die Decke von sich. Zerwühlte die Laken.<br/>
Doch als er am nächsten Morgen zu sich kam, konnte er sich an kaum etwas erinnern. Einzig ein Paar dunkelvioletter Augen geisterten durch seinen Kopf. Augen, die ihn tränenverhangen um etwas anflehten.<br/>
Augen, die ihm seltsam bekannt vorkamen.                                                                                                                                                                                                           </p><p> </p><p>Unbewusst fuhren ihre Finger zum wiederholten Male über das kühle Metall um ihren Hals. </p><p>Als Yugi es ihr heute Morgen umgelegt hatte, hatte es sich so verflixt vertraut angefühlt. So, als ob die Millenniums- Kette nur darauf gewartet hätte zu ihr zurückzukehren. </p><p>Anstandshalber hatte sie natürlich protestiert, doch Yugi hatte ihr nur einen Kuss auf den Nacken gehaucht und war dann zur Tür raus.<br/>
Das letzte Duell wartete auf ihn. </p><p>Jetzt standen sie alle hier versammelt.<br/>
Keiner wollte das Grande Finale, in dem zwei solche Meister- Duellanten aufeinander trafen, verpassen. Zum Glück hatte Kaiba darauf verzichtet die Presse einzuladen. Vermutlich weil er sehr viel auf seine Privatsphäre hielt. Sicherlich schon allein wegen Mokuba. Denn das er seinen kleinen Bruder abgöttisch liebte und ihn um jeden Preis beschützen wollte, stand außer Frage.</p><p>Mokuba stand jetzt dicht bei ihr und hielt ihre Hand fest umklammert.<br/>
Er wusste wirklich nicht, wem er die Daumen halten sollte.<br/>
Denn er mochte sowohl Seto als auch Yugi.<br/>
Dankbar klammerte er sich an den Halt, den ihm Tea gab.<br/>
Er fühlte sich gut bei ihr aufgehoben. </p><p>Sie sah, wie Seto Yugi immer mehr in die Defensive zwang.<br/>
Wie immer mehr Monster Yugis, dank Obelisk, auf dem Friedhof landeten. </p><p>Vor seinem letzten Schlag erkundigte sich Kaiba bei seinem Gegner: </p><p>„Was ist los mit dir? Wo bleiben deine beiden Götter- Karten?“</p><p>Yugi hob gleichmütig seine Schultern, bevor er antwortete: </p><p>„In meiner Gürtel- Tasche.“</p><p>Fassungslose Blicke waren jetzt auf Yugi gerichtet.<br/>
Nicht nur der von Kaiba, sondern auch den seiner Freunde.</p><p>Nach der ersten Schrecksekunde fing sich Kaiba, legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken und fing schallend an zu lachen:</p><p>„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein! Soviel... Dummheit.. in einem einzigen Menschen. Du hättest mit diesen beiden Karten eventuell noch etwas gegen mich ausrichten können. Doch diese Chance hast du nicht genutzt.<br/>
Dein Pech. WEISSER DRACHE- SCHLAG ZU!“</p><p>Tea merkte, wie sich das Metall unter ihren Fingern immer mehr erwärmte.<br/>
Irgendwas würde jetzt passieren. Etwas, was ihr bisheriges Leben gewaltig auf den Kopf stellen würde. Sie wusste es. </p><p>Yugi stand einfach nur da.<br/>
Erwartete den alles entscheidenden Schlag.<br/>
Doch gab er Seto noch eine Antwort:</p><p>„Ich spiele nicht mit Göttern...“</p><p>‚...spiele nicht mit Göttern...’</p><p>Irgendwas schien der Satz in Seto zu berühren.<br/>
Stöhnend ging er in die Knie. Hielt sich den Kopf. </p><p>Der Millenniums- Stab, welchen Marik fest umklammerte, flammte im hellen Licht auf. </p><p> </p><p>~~ „WARUM verteidigt Ihr Euch nicht?“, brüllte er seinen Pharao an. </p><p>Ruhig erwiderte dieser seinen Blick:</p><p>„Ich spiele nicht mit Göttern.“ ~~</p><p> </p><p>~~ Er wusste es war zu spät.<br/>
Er konnte nichts mehr tun um den Angriff irgendwie zu stoppen.<br/>
Und der Pharao hatte dem nichts entgegen zusetzten.<br/>
Es waren Götter gegen die sie kämpften.<br/>
Wütende Götter. </p><p>Alles was er noch tun konnte, war sich dazwischen zu werfen. ~~</p><p> </p><p>„Halt!“<br/>
Dann lauter:<br/>
„STOPP!“</p><p>Und der Drache hörte auf seinen Herren.<br/>
Er brach seinen Angriff ab. Kehrte zurück an die Seite seines Meisters.<br/>
Beobachtete ihn aus seinen kalten Augen. Sah sein Bemühungen wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Wieder Ordnung in seine Gedanken zu bekommen. Einen Sinn hinter dem Sturzbach der verschütteten Erinnerungen zu bekommen.</p><p> </p><p>Alle drei Millenniums- Gegenstände- Kette, Stab und Puzzle- leuchteten nochmals hell auf. Und was einst getrennt ward, wurde wieder eins. Erinnerungen, gefangen in den Gegenständen, kehrten zu ihren Besitzern zurück. Verschmolzen mit dem Geist der gegenwärtigen Personen. Die Gegenstände vereinten Vergangenheit und Gegenwart und schmiedeten so die Zukunft. </p><p> </p><p>Benommen machte Yugi einen Schritt aufs Setos Spiel- Seite: </p><p>„Seth?“</p><p>Angesprochener blickte kurz hoch.<br/>
Dann nahm er seine Götter- Karte von der Disk und schleuderte sie Yugi vor die Füße.</p><p>Vorsichtig, so als sei er sich nicht sicher, ob er es wirklich wagen konnte, ging Yugi in die Knie. Nahm die ihm zugedachte Karte auf und verstaute sie bei ihren beiden Partnerkarten. Was er jetzt mit den drei Göttern anfangen sollte, darüber würde er sich den Kopf zerbrechen, wenn seine Gedanken nicht mehr Karussell fuhren. </p><p>Während er sich wieder erhob, hielt sein Blick den des jungen Firmenchefs gefangen. Bis jener den Kontakt abbrach indem er sich umwandte und mit gebrochener Stimme flüsterte:</p><p>„Ich gebe auf...“</p><p>Er steuerte den Rand des Spielfeldes an.<br/>
Mokuba erwartete ihn bereits und schaute ihn aus unverständigen Augen an. Er verstand nicht, warum sein Bruder einfach so aufgegeben hatte. Wo er doch am gewinnen war...</p><p>„Onii- chan...??“</p><p>Er wusste nicht wie er diesem Blick standhalten konnte.<br/>
Wie er es seinem kleinen Bruder erklären konnte.<br/>
Und er hatte Angst, dass er ihn jetzt verlieren konnte.<br/>
Schließlich war der Kleine alles, was ihm diese Welt noch gelassen hatte.<br/>
Doch jetzt, jetzt hatte er Angst, dass sie ihn sich holen würden.<br/>
Er war immerhin ihr Sohn. </p><p>Sanft fuhr er seinem Bruder übers Haar:</p><p>„Irgendwann... nur nicht jetzt...“</p><p>Mokuba nickte. Auch wenn er nicht so ganz verstand was Seto damit sagen wollte. Seine Hand glitt in die seines großen Bruders, als er endlich neben ihm stand. </p><p>„Mokuba...“, Yugis Stimme ließ die beiden Kaiba- Brüder innehalten. </p><p>Unwillkürlich presste Seto Mokubas Hand fester.<br/>
Zerquetschte dem Kleineren fast die Finger.</p><p>‚Jetzt kommt’s...’</p><p>Seto atmete einmal tief durch bevor er sich zu seinem Pharao umdrehte.<br/>
Seine Augenbraue berührte fast den Haaransatz als er betont gelassen: „Ja?“ fragte.</p><p>Yugi ignorierte den Älteren und wandte sich direkt an Mokuba:</p><p>„Pass gut auf deinen Bruder auf.“</p><p>Verwirrt nickte Mokuba.<br/>
Doch Erleichterung war in den blauen Saphiren Setos zu erkennen:</p><p>„Arigato...“</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Prolog Ende</p><p>Lust auf mehr?</p><p>*alles Leser durchknuddel*</p><p>kessM^__^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hallo, da bin ich wieder!!</p><p>Immer noch nix meins. Geld bekomm ich auch nich.</p><p>zum Verständnis:</p><p>„wörtl. Rede“<br/>‚Gedanken’<br/>[falls es vorkommt, unnütze Kommis meinerseits]<br/>der Rest ergibt sich im Laufe der ‚Geschichtsschreibung’ ;-)</p><p>P.S.: Das Gedicht am Anfang gehört mir - geschrieben von kessM^__^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Schatten der Vergangenheit<br/>- berühren Dich einem Federhauch gleich.</p><p>Dieser Hauch jedoch ist so stürmisch,<br/>dass er kurz davor ist, Dir die Luft zu nehmen.</p><p>Stemme Dich dagegen<br/>und Du wirst atmen können.</p><p> </p><p>2 Monate waren seit dem Battel- City- Finale vergangen. <br/>Die ersten Wochen waren reinster Stress für alle Finalisten gewesen, da die Presse keine Ruhe gegeben hatte und unbedingt wissen wollte, wer denn nun als Sieger hervorgegangen war. <br/>Doch alle Teilnehmer schwiegen beharrlich. <br/>Denn das was sie gesehen hatten, schien ihnen eigentlich zu unglaublich: Seto Kaiba hatte freiwillig aufgegeben! Wenn sie das öffentlich machen würden, rechneten sie sich aus, dass sie nicht mehr lange unter den Lebenden zu verweilen hätten. Deswegen schwiegen sie. <br/>Einzig Yugi hatte sich zu einem Kommentar herabgelassen:</p><p>„In diesem Finale gab es keine klaren Verlierer.“ </p><p>Er ließ das so stehen und die Presse konnte zu sehen, was sie mit diesem Ausspruch anfing. </p><p>Doch inzwischen hatte sich ihr Leben wieder normalisiert. </p><p>‚Na ja, ob die anderen DAS als normal bezeichnen würden?’, fragte sich Yugi amüsiert. Fasziniert beobachtete er den Fall der Blätter. Wieder fiel ihm der intensive Wechsel der Jahreszeiten auf. Ganz anders als in Ägypten... </p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~Erinnerung~~~~~~~</p><p>Er saß bei seinem Großvater Cheops auf dem Schoß. <br/>Blickte ihn mit seinen großen Augen an und erkundigte sich mit hoher Knabenstimme: </p><p>„Großvater, warum erbaut Ihr diese Pyramide? Sie verschlingt jährlich Hunderte von Menschenleben?“</p><p>Versonnen blickte dieser auf seinen Enkel:</p><p>„Tja, weißt du Junge, vor Jahren habe ich im Suff mal mit einem guten Freund gewettet, dass ich eine Pyramide erbauen werde, die alle bis dato erbauten in den Schatten stellen wird. Und so wie es aussieht habe ich gewonnen.“</p><p>Nachdenklich kaute der junge Yami auf seiner Unterlippe: </p><p>„Was war denn der Einsatz?“</p><p>Der Ältere verpasste dem Jungen einen Nasenstüper:</p><p>„Verrat’ ich nicht.“</p><p>Nun, er würde sich hüten, seinem Enkel zu erzählen, dass sein Wettpartner sein Geliebter war und der Einsatz einzig die vollständige Unterwerfung für eine Nacht des Verlierers gegenüber dem Gewinner beinhaltete. Dafür erinnerte er sich noch zu gut an das entsetzte Gesicht seines Sohnes, Chephren, als der dahinter gekommen war. <br/>Er wollte nicht, dass sein kleiner Yami ihn mit demselben verachtenden Blick bedachte. </p><p>Yami rieb sich über seine lädierte Nase und löste sich dann von seinem Großvater. Während er zur Tür ging, meinte er nur noch: </p><p>„Dann kann ich nur hoffen, dass es sich gelohnt hat...“</p><p>Ein glückseliges Lächeln erhellte kurz das eingefallene Gesicht des alten Mannes. Er dachte kurz an die Nacht zurück, in der er seinen Wetteinsatz eingefordert hatte. Eine Nacht der puren Glückseligkeit. <br/>Doch war der Morgen danach erfüllt mit Schrecken. <br/>Denn sein Sohn kam unangemeldet in sein Gemach gestürmt und erwischte ihn, wie er Seite an Seite mit einem SKLAVEN sein Bett teilte. Und das auch Arm in Arm. Nackt. Mit einem Mann. Verächtlich und voller Hass hatte er auf ihn herab gesehen:</p><p>„Jetzt weiß ich zumindest den Grund für Mutters Traurigkeit. Du ziehst diesen Sklaven,“, das Wort spie er geradezu aus. „Ihr vor. Würde mich nicht wundern, wenn du nur solange das Bett mit ihr geteilt hast, um mich zu zeugen, nur damit du dich so schnell wie möglich wieder deinen... abartigen... Gelüsten hingeben kannst.“</p><p>Damit hatte er sich hocherhobenen Hauptes umgedreht und war aus der Schlafkammer seines Vaters gestürmt. </p><p>Am Abend hatte Cheops seinen geliebten Sklaven nicht mehr auffinden können. Und die Palastwache wollte nichts gesehen haben. </p><p> </p><p>Zwei Jahre später...</p><p>Der junge Yami stand in der Kammer. <br/>Am liebsten wäre er davon gerannt. <br/>Wollte das nicht sehen.<br/>Wollte nicht sehen, wie sie Stück für Stück seinen Großvater zer- und einlegten. Ihm das Gehirn durch die Nase gezogen, das Herz aus der Brust genommen wurde, nur um in die Kanopen, die kugelförmigen Steingefäße, gelegt zu werden. Wie sie seinen toten Körper nach und nach mit Leinenbinden umhüllten. Zwischendurch Verse aus dem ‚Buch der Toten’, geschrieben auf Papyrus, mit einbetteten, um ihm so bei seinem Totengericht gegen Osiris beizustehen. </p><p>Er wollte sich wegdrehen, doch die unbarmherzige Hand seines Vaters im Nacken hielt den sechs- jährigen an seinem Platz. <br/>Zwang ihn, der Zeremonie beizuwohnen. </p><p>Er wusste, dass die Körper einbalsamiert wurden, um dem Ka- dem Lebenshauch- eine Stätte zum Ruhen zu geben. Das Ka, das jedem Menschen inne wohnte und auch den Tod des Körpers überlebte, sofern der Körper nicht vergeht. Doch warum sollte er dieser... Zerstückelung... beiwohnen? Er wollte seinen Großvater so in Erinnerung behalten, wie er ihn kannte. Und nicht als Mumie. </p><p>Yami sah, dass man Cheops in einen schlecht gezimmerten Holzsarg legte. Und diesen nicht zu der Pyramide, seinem Grabmal brachte, sondern zu einem kleinen, unscheinbaren Grab im ‚Tal der Könige’. <br/>Er verstand nicht warum. Doch das grimmige Gesicht seines Vaters ließ ihn schweigen.</p><p>Des Nachts konnte er nicht schlafen.<br/>Kaum schloss er seine Augen, sah er seinen Großvater.<br/>Eingewickelt im weißen Leinen. <br/>Die leeren Augehöhlen schienen ihn vorwurfsvoll anzuklagen. </p><p>Schweißgebadet stand Yami auf. </p><p>Auf zittrigen Knien begab er sich in den Garten und verkroch sich in der hintersten Ecke unter einem ausladenden Gebüsch. Kaum war er jedoch unter dem Blätterdach verschwunden, stellte er mit erschrecken fest, dass er nicht allein war. </p><p>„W-wer bist du?“, erkundigte er sich mit zittriger Stimme bei dem zusammengekauerten Schemen, welcher kaum größer war als er.</p><p>Sein Gegenüber hob kurz seinen Kopf, dann lehnte er ihn gegen den Stamm des Busches: „Niemand. Und du?“</p><p>„Auch niemand.“</p><p>Yami ließ sich neben dem Jungen nieder. <br/>Neugierig geworden fragte er:</p><p>„Und was macht ein ‚Niemand’ hier mitten in der Nacht?“</p><p>Der Fremde schwieg eine Weile, bevor er antwortete:</p><p>„Ich kann nicht schlafen. Und du?“</p><p>„Ich auch nicht.“</p><p>„... mmh...“</p><p>Der junge Prinz bemerkte das Bibbern des Anderen. Ohne großartig nachzudenken, breitete er sein Laken über sie beide aus und rutschte noch näher an den fremden Jungen heran. Die Nächte waren zu kühl, um sie ohne weiteren Schutz zu überstehen. </p><p>„Warum kannst du nicht schlafen?“, fragte der Junge neben ihm, nachdem sie sich einigermaßen arrangiert hatten und Yami jetzt mit dem Kopf an seiner Schulter ruhte, während der andere den Arm um ihn gelegt hatte. <br/>Schützend über sie ausgebreitet das Laken. </p><p>Yami schluckte hart bevor er seine Antwort gab. Denn dadurch wurde er wieder an die Mumifizierung erinnert.</p><p>„Mein Großvater... sie haben ihn heute... begraben. Mein Vater zwang mich dabei zusein. Und jetzt sehe ich immer wieder meinen Großvater. Wie sie ihn auseinanderschneiden... einwickeln...“ <br/>Seine Stimmer verlor sich. Er kuschelte sich enger an den warmen Körper neben ihn. Versuchte so die Bilder aus seinem Kopf zu bekommen.</p><p>„Und du?“, nuschelte er an die Brust des anderen Jungen.</p><p>„Ich wurde heute auch dazu genötigt einer Mumifizierung beizuwohnen. <br/>Die des alten Pharao...“</p><p>Verdutzt setzte sich Yami auf:</p><p>„Ich hab’ dich da aber gar nicht gesehen...“</p><p>„Wie meinst du das?“</p><p>Er konnte die Verwunderung hinter den Worten des anderen regelrecht greifen. </p><p>„Bei der Mumifizierung des Pharaos haben doch nur Familienmitglieder und Priester zutritt. Warum sollte ausgerechnet so ein Knirps ihr beiwohnen??“, fragte der Junge weiter.</p><p>Kleinlaut gab Yami zu: </p><p>„Weil ich sein Enkel bin...“</p><p>Verblüfft hielt der andere inne. <br/>Yami merkte, wie er tief Luft holte, versuchte etwas zu sagen, es aber dann doch bei einem Versuch beließ.</p><p>„Und warum warst du da? Ich glaube kaum, dass du schon Priester bist?“</p><p>Sein Nebenmann hatte sich von diesem Schock schnell erholt:</p><p>„Das stimmt. Aber sie wollten mich mit diesem Begräbnis testen. Testen, ob ich stark genug bin. Stark genug für die Ausbildung zu einem Priester. Zum Priester des Seth.“</p><p>Der Prinz fragte weiter:</p><p>„Hast du den Test bestanden?“</p><p>„In ihren Augen, ja. Aber wenn sie wüssten, dass mir die Bilder daran den Schlaf rauben, würden sie mich wahrscheinlich achtkantig wieder hinauswerfen.“</p><p>Wieder herrschte Ruhe zwischen den Beiden. Doch diesmal war es die Ruhe, wie sie zwischen langjährigen Freunden herrschte. </p><p>Bevor Yami endgültig in den Schlaf driftete, musste er noch eine Frage stellen: „Und wie heißt du?“</p><p>„Seth.“, hörte er den Anderen noch murmeln. Dann war auch er eingeschlafen. </p><p>Da saßen sie nun beide. <br/>Geborgenheit beim jeweils anderen findend.</p><p>Am nächsten Morgen musste der Sklave seinen jungen Herren oft ansprechen, bis jener endlich aus dem Reich der Träume zurückfand. </p><p>Verwundert rieb sich Yami den Schlaf aus den Augen, während er sich umblickte. Wenn er sich recht erinnerte, war er doch im Garten eingeschlafen? Was machte er dann in seinem Bett?</p><p>Er schlug seine Decke zurück und ein Zweig fiel aus ihren Falten. <br/>Der Sklave bückte sich danach und wollte den Zweig entfernen. <br/>Yami hielt ihn mit einer fordernden Handbewegung davon ab. <br/>Stumm hob er das Erinnerungsstück auf. Für jemand Fremden war das vielleicht nur ein Stückchen Holz. Doch für ihn der Beweis für etwas Geborgenheit. Denn das hatte er bei seinem Vater oder seiner Mutter nie finden können. </p><p>Seth musste ihn noch mitten in der Nacht in seine Gemächer zurück getragen haben. Wenn er ihm das nächste Mal über den Weg lief, musste er sich dafür bei ihm bedanken. </p><p> </p><p>Seitdem kam es vor, dass der Prinz sich des Nachts aus seinen Räumen stahl, um im hintersten Winkel des Gartens einen guten Freund zu treffen.<br/>Denn die Gärten des Palastes und die der Priesterschule gingen unmittelbar ineinander über. Normalerweise waren Wachen postiert um unerlaubtes Eindringen zu verhindern, doch der Garten war groß und die Jungen klein.    </p><p>Sie teilten Leid und Freud ihrer Ausbildung. Die, wie sie feststellten gar nicht so unähnlich war. Beide wurden in Magie, Politik, Kampfkunst und vielem mehr ausgebildet. Der junge Prinz ging sogar noch einen Schritt weiter. Er brachte Seth die Kunst bei, ‚Monster’ aus der Schattenwelt zu beschwören und diese zu beherrschen. Eine Kunst, die seit Jahrhunderten nur in der Familie des Pharao weiter vererbt wurde.</p><p>Als er seinem Freund diesen Vorschlag unterbreitet hatte, hatte Seth ihn lange und nachdenklich gemustert. Yami war unter diesem Blick immer mulmiger geworden: „Was hast du?“</p><p>„Bist du dir deiner Sache wirklich sicher? Ich meine, was sagt dir, dass ich das Erlernte nicht mal gegen dich anwenden werde? Du wirst irgendwann mal Pharao sein. Und unter der Priesterschaft gärt es bereits jetzt. Hast du vergessen, dass ich ebenfalls einmal Priester sein werde? Und ich will es bis zum Hohepriester schaffen. “</p><p>Yami atmete erleichtert auf. Er hatte schon gedacht, jetzt kam wer weiß was. Aber wenn das alle Befürchtungen Seths waren?</p><p>„Das habe ich nicht vergessen. Ich bin mir durchaus im Klaren darüber, dass du irgendwann mal die Geißel des Seth in den Händen halten wirst. Das traue ich dir ohne weiteres zu. Doch ich glaube auch daran, dass du mich nie verraten wirst. Das du auch später treu zu mir stehen wirst.“</p><p>Selbstbewusst schaute der Kleinere dem Größeren in die Augen. <br/>Sie waren beide zwölf Jahre alt. Und wussten nichts von den Fährnissen, die das Schicksal noch für sie bereit hielt. Doch das Band was in dieser Nacht geschmiedet wurde, sollte niemals gebrochen werden. </p><p>Ergeben beugte Seth das Knie. Denn sein kleiner Prinz strahlte in diesem Moment soviel... Majestät... aus, dass er gar nicht anders konnte. <br/>Seth wurde in der Sekunde klar, das der Prinz alle seine Vorgänger in den Schatten stellen würde. Sowohl als Pharao, als auch als Magier und Mensch. Er nahm die Hand seines Gegenübers und lehnte seine Stirn daran. Mit feierlicher Stimmer schwur er:</p><p>„Ich, Seth, schwöre Euch hiermit ewige Treue. Ich werde niemals etwas unternehmen, was Euch Schaden würde. Ich werde immer auf Eure Sicherheit bedacht sein und ohne zu zögern mein Leben für das Eure geben.“</p><p>Bewegt hockte sich Yami vor ihm hin. <br/>Verflocht ihre Finger ineinander. Hob das Kinn des Größeren, damit er ihm in seine wunderschönen Augen blicken konnte. Dann beugte er sich kurz vor und hauchte einen leichten Kuss auf die Stirn seines Freundes.</p><p>„Danke...“</p><p> </p><p>„Pharao, bitte gestattet mir Euch einen vielversprechenden Anwärter auf das Priesteramt vorzustellen. Sein Name lautet Seth.“</p><p>Damit zeigte der Hohepriester auf den jungen Mann hinter sich, der sich beim Anblick des Pharaos ergeben auf den Boden warf. </p><p>Der Pharao bemerkte nicht, wie sich Yami, der ihn jetzt bei den Audienzen begleitete, hinter ihm leicht versteifte. Doch hielt er seinen Mund. <br/>Es würde mit Sicherheit nicht gut für Seth ausgehen, wenn jetzt herauskam, dass sie sich bereits kannten. Denn den Schülern der Priesterschule war es strengstens verboten jene zu verlassen. <br/>Und Seth hatte es mehr als einmal getan. <br/>Es grenzte an ein Wunder, das ihnen in all den Jahren noch niemand auf die Schliche gekommen war. </p><p>‚Wahrscheinlich sind die Götter mit uns.’, dachte er ein wenig spöttisch. <br/>Er machte sich jedoch eine geistige Notiz, Ra bei der nächsten Gelegenheit ein kleines Opfer darzubringen. </p><p>‚Und Seth auch. Kann ja nicht schaden. Schließlich wird Seth ja sein Diener sein.’ </p><p>Der Pharao machte ein Zeichen und Seth konnte sich erheben. <br/>Erst da sah er die saphirblauen Augen des jungen Mannes. </p><p>„Du bist aber nicht von hier? Oder warum trägst du Seths Namen?“</p><p>„Mein Vater diente in Eurem Heer. Auf einem der großen und siegreichen Schlachtzüge lernte er meine Mutter kennen. Er bekam die Erlaubnis in die Heimat zurückzukehren. Zu zweit machten sie sich auf, die Wüste zu durchqueren. Doch Mutter trug mich bereits unter ihrem Herzen. <br/>Ihnen ging das Wasser aus. Sie hofften und beteten, dass sie den Zorn der Wüste überleben würden. Schon allein wegen dem Kind, welches sie erwarteten. Und als sie dann erschöpft aber lebendig die nächste Stadt erreichten und ich geboren wurde, gaben sie mir den Namen Seth. <br/>Seth, der unter anderem auch Gott der Wüste ist. Sie weihten mich ihm und versprachen dem Gott, mich an meinem fünften Geburtstag dem Tempel zu übergeben. Sie haben ihr Versprechen gehalten und nun stehe ich vor Euch.“  </p><p>Der Pharao war fasziniert von dem jungen Priesteranwärter. <br/>Er strahlte zwar Respekt aus, doch machte das mutwillige Funkeln in den klaren Augen klar, dass er sich niemals ganz unterwerfen würde. </p><p>Er veranlasste, dass Seth in den Palast zog. <br/>Er schwor sich, diesen jungen Mann zur vollständigen Unterwerfung zu zwingen. Woher sollte der arme Mann auch wissen, dass sich Seth bereits seinem Sohn untergeordnet hatte? Und niemals einen anderen Herren akzeptieren würde?</p><p> </p><p>Yami und Seth saßen am Bassein des kleinen Teiches. <br/>Sie unterhielten sich über alles Mögliche. Doch plötzlich verstummte Seth und musterte den Prinzen. Offen blickte dieser seinem Freund ins Gesicht.</p><p>„Ich möchte zu gern einmal deine echte Haarfarbe an dir sehen. Damals hatten wir uns ja immer nachts getroffen, so dass ich die Farbe deiner Knabenlocke nicht erkennen konnte. Jetzt bist du über das Alter hinaus und sie wurde dir bereits abrasiert.“ </p><p>Grinsend entgegnete Yami:</p><p>„Nur wenn du dir ebenfalls die Haare wachsen lässt.“</p><p>Als er das entsetzte Gesicht seines Freundes sah, fing er schallend an zu lachen:</p><p>„Ich weiß, dass Priester kein eigenes Haar haben dürfen. Doch ob du nun später eine Perücke aufsetzt oder dein Haar auf dem Kopf rumträgst. Das macht doch keinen Unterschied. Ich habe noch nie verstanden, dass sich der Adel den Schädel kahl rasieren lässt, nur um sich im Endeffekt diese elenden Perücken auf den Kopf zu setzten. Den Göttern hat es gefallen uns mit Haupthaar zu schmücken, warum sollten wir uns nicht auch damit zeigen?“</p><p>Verblüfft über diesen Gedankengang, erwiderte Seth erst mal gar nichts.</p><p>„Eines verspreche ich dir, sollte ich jemals Pharao werden, lasse ich sie mir wachsen. Nur im Moment bin ich nur ein kleiner Prinz, der noch nichts zu sagen hat und dem nichts anderes übrig bleibt, als sich den überlieferten Traditionen zu beugen. <br/>Und ich verspreche dir noch was, wenn ich den Krummstab in den Händen halte, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass mein Großvater ein vernünftiges Grabmal bekommt. Denn seine jetzige Ruhestätte verdient er nicht. Ganz und gar nicht.“</p><p>Seth wartete ab. <br/>Irgendwas beschäftigte seinen Freund noch. </p><p>Yami legte den Kopf in den Nacken und hob sein Gesicht mit geschlossenen Augen der Sonne zu:</p><p>„Bevor er starb, sagte er noch etwas. Etwas, was ich erst jetzt langsam begreife: ‚Folge deinem Herzen, Kleiner. Denn wie kann das, was dein Herz dir sagt, verkehrt sein?’“</p><p>Seth sagte immer noch nichts. <br/>Er sah nur weiterhin auf die entspannten Gesichtszüge seines Prinzen. </p><p>„Ich habe neulich ein Gespräch zwischen zwei alten Sklaven mitbekommen. Sie hatten sich über meinen Großvater unterhalten. <br/>Sie sagten, dass mein Großvater einen der ihren geliebt hätte. <br/>Ihm, wenn er es gekonnt hätte, die Sterne vom Himmel und die Perlen aus dem Meer geholt hätte. Doch eines Tages ist mein Vater hinter seine Leidenschaft gekommen und hatte dafür gesorgt, dass der Sklave, denn etwas anderes war er in seinen Augen nicht, brutal hingerichtet und dann im heißen Wüstensand verscharrt wurde. <br/>Das er seinem Vater damit das Herz aus der Brust riss, interessierte ihn nicht. Sie sagten weiterhin, dass die Trauer so groß war, dass Cheops, der große Pharao, den Thron räumte und so Platz schaffte für seinen Sohn, meinem Vater. Ich habe den alten Knaben von Herzen geliebt. <br/>Er hat immer ein Lächeln für mich übrig gehabt. Brachte mir viel über unsere Vorfahren bei und gab mir so manches Mal das Gefühl der Geborgenheit. <br/>Wahrscheinlich hat mich deswegen seine Mumifizierung so mitgenommen. Denn Geborgenheit habe ich erst wieder in deinen Armen finden können.“ Die kräftige Stimme war mit den letzten Sätzen immer brüchiger geworden. </p><p>Seth nahm Yami einfach nur in den Arm.<br/>Widerstandslos ließ dieser sich fallen und barg seinen Kopf in der Halsbeuge des Anderen. </p><p>„Und was sagt dir dein Herz?“, erkundigte sich Seth leise.</p><p>„Das ich dich liebe...“ </p><p>Bevor Seth diese vier wenigen Worte verdauen konnte, erschien auf einmal ein Schattenwesen vor ihnen. Erschrocken fuhren die jungen Männer auseinander. </p><p>Doch das Schattenwesen machte keine Anstalten sie anzugreifen oder ihnen sonst wie nahe zu kommen. Es stand einfach nur da und blickte auf sie hinunter. Das Türkis seiner aufrechten Augen verhakte sich mit dem Violett des Prinzen. </p><p>Nach der ersten Schrecksekunde hatte Yami sein Herz soweit beruhigt, dass er es wagen konnte ohne zittern in der Stimme zu sprechen: </p><p>„Seid Ihr nicht der ‚Dunkle Magier’? Was macht Ihr hier? Soweit ich weiß, habt Ihr Euch doch nie einem Herren unterworfen?“</p><p>Der Mann nickte:</p><p>„Doch in einem täuscht Ihr Euch. Mein Herr seid Ihr.“ Damit kreuzte er seine Arme vor der Brust und verbeugte sich leicht.</p><p>Mehr als nur verdattet erkundigte sich Yami:</p><p>„W-wie meint Ihr das? Ihr und der ‚Weiße Drache’ haben doch in all den Jahrhunderten nie einen Herren akzeptiert? Warum tut Ihr es jetzt? Und warum ausgerechnet ich?“ </p><p>Amüsiert ließ sich der Magier im weichen Gras nieder. <br/>Die verwirrten Blicke der beiden Jungen folgten ihm.</p><p>„Nun, zunächst einmal, das der Drache sich nie unterworfen hat, liegt daran, dass es DREI weiße Drachen gibt. Bisher konnten sie sich nur nicht auf einen Meister einigen.“</p><p>„Bisher?“</p><p>Das amüsierte Lächeln des ‚Dunklen Magiers’ wurde noch breiter.<br/>Er fasste Seth ins Auge: </p><p>„Ja, bisher. Sie haben Euch gewählt.“</p><p>Seth klappte bei dieser Eröffnung der Unterkiefer runter. <br/>Das konnte doch nicht sein. <br/>Wieso sollten sich ausgerechnet diese stolzen Kreaturen IHM unterwerfen??</p><p>Der Magier schien zu ahnen, was in den Köpfen der Beiden vorging. Zumindest beantwortete er ihre unausgesprochenen Fragen:</p><p>„Eine dunkle Ahnung hat uns zu euch getrieben. <br/>Das Schicksal hat großes mit euch vor. Doch ihr werdet Hilfe benötigen. Hilfe, die wir euch geben wollen. Wir wissen, dass es etwas mit der unzufriedenen Priesterschaft zu tun haben wird. <br/>Wir wissen nicht, was es sein wird, noch wann. <br/>Außerdem fanden wir es faszinierend, dass Ihr, Seth, Yami bereits die Treue geschworen habt. Obwohl er noch kein Pharao ist. <br/>Und wenn er es sein wird, werdet Ihr Hohepriester des Seth sein. <br/>Es ist allgemein bekannt, dass Seths Anhängerschaft nicht allzu gut auf die Söhne des Ra, also die Pharaonen, zu sprechen ist. <br/>Doch werdet Ihr Euren Schwur niemals brechen. Das konnten wir in Eurem Herzen lesen. Das alles trieb uns zu euch beiden. <br/>Wir werden unseren Herren bis in alle Ewigkeit treu dienen. <br/>Wenn ihr unsere Hilfe denn annehmt.“</p><p>Sprachlos blickten die jungen Menschen auf das Schattenwesen.<br/>Konnten noch nicht so recht glauben, was es ihnen da gerade eröffnet hatte. Doch beide nickten sie gleichzeitig und nahmen so ihre Dienste in Anspruch. </p><p>Kaum hatten sie genickt, manifestierte sich ein blasser junger Mann mit schneeweißem Haar neben dem Magier. Er verneigte sich leicht:</p><p>„Seth, es freut uns zu hören, dass Ihr unsere Hilfe akzeptiert. Ich bin der Älteste von uns Dreien. Der Pakt, den Ihr mit mir schließt, ist auch bindend für meine Brüder. Denn wir sind alle vom selben Blut.“ </p><p>Damit zog er dem immer noch verdatterten Seth das Messer aus der Scheide, ritzte sowohl ihm als auch sich am Handgelenk die Haut auf und packte die Hand des Anderen. So lagen jetzt ihre Verletzungen aufeinander. Ihr Blut vermengte sich. Machte den Pakt unauflösbar. <br/>Für die Ewigkeit.        </p><p>Der Magier wiederholte die Prozedur bei Yami. <br/>Schloss auch mit ihm einen Pakt für die Ewigkeit.</p><p>Und sie würden ihren Herren ergeben sein.<br/>Bis in den Tod.</p><p>Und darüber hinaus.</p><p> </p><p>Sie sagten niemanden etwas von der Paktschließung.<br/>Es war ihr Geheimnis. <br/>Denn würden sie es hinausposaunen, würde es Fragen aufwerfen. <br/>Fragen, die sie lieber nicht beantworten wollten.</p><p>Dem Pharao fiel auf, wie gut sich sein Sohn mit dem jungen Priesteranwärter verstand. In der Öffentlichkeit wahrten sie zwar die Anstandsformen, doch wusste er aus eigener Erfahrung, dass die Zwei auf die Anstandsregeln pfiffen, wenn sie unter sich waren. <br/>So hatte er sich mit eigenen Ohren davon überzeugen können, wie Seth in Wut seinem Sohn die übelsten Beleidigungen an den Kopf warf. Beleidigungen, die ihm in der Öffentlichkeit schon längst den Kopf gekostet hätten. <br/>Doch statt sein Sohn die Wachen rief um diesen Anwärter auf seinen Platz zu verweisen, hatte er zurückgekontert. Was letzten Endes dazu führte, dass die beiden irgendwann Nasenspitze an Nasenspitze standen und sich bedrohlich anfunkelten. <br/>Der Pharao konnte selbst an seinem Platz die Spannung zwischen ihnen spüren. Er war kurz davor nach den Wachen zu rufen, da er befürchtete, dass Seth sich doch noch auf den Thronfolger stürzen könnte, da wurde die Spannung zwischen den beiden mit einem leisen Gluckser Yamis beendet. Er verglich Seth mit einem fuchtigen Drachen der nur riesige Qualmwolken produzierte und die beiden lagen sich lachend in den Armen.<br/>Kopfschüttelnd kehrte er daraufhin in seine Gemächer zurück. <br/>Ihn beschlich ein mulmiges Gefühl. Ein Gefühl, dass ihm sagte, dass er schnell etwas gegen Seth unternehmen sollte, bevor er ihm Yami wegnahm. </p><p> </p><p>Sie befanden sich in Yamis Gemächer. <br/>Der Prinz hatte vor sich einige Schriftrollen, die er eigentlich noch durcharbeiten sollte, liegen. Doch Seth machte ihm das unmöglich. <br/>Immer wieder durchbrach dieser die Konzentration Yamis, indem er ihm allen möglichen Unsinn verzapfte. <br/>Und schließlich schlang er seine Arme um den sitzenden jungen Mann. Zeichnete mit seinen Fingerspitzen den durchtrainierten Brustkorb nach. Aufstöhnend lehnte Yami seinen Kopf gegen die Schulter des Größeren. Gab somit die Haut an seinem Hals preis. Seth folgte der Einladung nur zu gerne. Vorsichtig platzierte er einen zarten Kuss nach dem anderen auf der weichen Haut unter ihm. Wanderte mit seinen Lippen hoch zum Mund des anderen. Folgte dort den Konturen der vollen Lippen unter ihm. </p><p>„Ich liebe dich ebenfalls...“, wisperte er gegen die noch geschlossenen Lippen. Kaum hatte er seinen Satz beendet, öffneten sie sich und ein vorwitziges Zünglein schlüpfe durch seine noch geöffneten. <br/>Verwickelte ihn dort in einen heißen Kampf und plünderte ohne sich zu schämen jeden Winkel deren sie habhaft werden konnte.</p><p>Sie konnten ihr zärtliches Spiel nicht lange genießen. <br/>Denn ohne Vorwarnung platzte der Pharao in die Räume seines Sohnes. <br/>Gefolgt von vier Wachen. </p><p>Mit unterdrückter Wut befahl er den Wachen Seth von seinem Sohn zu entfernen. Brutal kamen sie ihrem Befehl nach. <br/>Je einen zu seiner rechten und linken Seite wurde Seth fest an den Oberarmen gehalten. Die Finger der Wachen schnitten so fest in sein Fleisch ein, dass es ohne Zweifel blaue Flecken geben würde. <br/>Doch er ignorierte den Schmerz. <br/>Bannte ihn, so wie er es in seiner Ausbildung gelernt hatte, aus seinem Geist und schaute dem Pharao hoch erhobenen Hauptes entgegen.</p><p>Der Pharao schloss die Tür hinter sich. Ging langsam auf den jungen Mann zu. Holte weit aus und feuerte ihm eine, das der Kopf nach hinten flog. Wenn ihn die Wachen nicht gehalten hätten, wäre er auf dem Boden gelandet. Da der Pharao Ringe trug, hatten diese seine Wange aufgeschlitzt. Blut rann langsam sein Gesicht hinunter und tropfte auf den Boden. </p><p>Weiß vor Zorn baute sich Yami zwischen seinem Vater und seinem Geliebten auf. Fordernd verlangte er eine Erklärung:</p><p>„Was hat das zu bedeuten?“</p><p>Für diese Unverschämtheit bekam er ebenfalls eine gelangt. <br/>Nicht so hart. Jedoch noch fest genug, dass er gegen Seth taumelte. <br/>Eine der freien Wachen riss ihn von dem jungen Mann fort und hielt ihn auch weiterhin fest. </p><p>Der Pharao wandte sich jetzt seinem Sohn zu. Und lieferte mit eisiger Stimme die Erklärung: </p><p>„Ich sorge dafür, dass der Thron weiterhin in dieser Familie bleibt.“</p><p>Er drehte sich wieder zu Seth um:</p><p>„Ich habe dich in diesem Palast aufgenommen. Und wie dankst du es mir? Indem du meinen Sohn verführst. Dafür verbanne ich dich von diesem Hof. Solange ich lebe, hast du ihm fern zu bleiben.“</p><p>In Seths Augen blitzte es amüsiert auf.</p><p>„Was ist daran so lustig?“, brüllte der Pharao nun doch aus der Fassung gebracht. </p><p>Trotz der Gefahr in der er schwebte, brachte Seth es fertig spöttisch gegen zu halten: </p><p>„Auch Ihr lebt nicht ewig, oh großer Pharao.“</p><p>Der Gottkönig runzelte die Stirn und dann fiel auch ihm der Fehler in seinem Urteil auf. Doch einmal ausgesprochen, konnte er es nicht mehr rückgängig machen. </p><p>Voll hämischer Schadenfreude erzählte er seinem Sohn, was er noch für ihn geplant hatte:</p><p>„Du wirst morgen verheiratet. Deine Braut ist bereits hier eingetroffen. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du wie dein Großvater endest. <br/>Es ist FALSCH!!!“</p><p>Vollkommen aus der  Fassung gebracht, starrte Yami seinen Vater an. <br/>Was war denn in ihn gefahren?<br/>Warum tat er ihm das an?</p><p>„Was ist so falsch daran seinem Herzen zu folgen?“, flüsterte er leise. </p><p>Schon hatte er wieder die Hand in seinem Gesicht.</p><p>„SCHWEIG!!!“, donnerte sein Vater.</p><p>Er machte eine Handbewegung und die Wachen schleiften Seth aus Yamis Räumen und somit aus seinem Leben. <br/>Bevor sich jedoch die Türen schlossen, gelang es Seth sich noch einmal herumzudrehen und seinem Prinzen ein aufmunterndes Lächeln zu schenken. Ein Lächeln, welches Yami dazu brachte, auch in den folgenden Jahren die Hoffnung nicht aufzugeben. <br/>Denn das Gesicht, blutüberströmt, doch mit jenem sanften Ausdruck darauf, brannte sich fest in seinem Gedächtnis ein. </p><p>Damals war er sechzehn Jahre alt gewesen.</p><p>~~~~~~~Erinnerung Ende~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>„... Muto. Yugi! Muto!“</p><p>Verwirrt schüttelte Yugi seinen Kopf. <br/>Versuchte Ordnung in das Chaos hinter seiner Stirn zu bekommen. <br/>Eben hatte er noch dem fallen der bunten Herbstblätter zugeschaut und jetzt baute sich seine Lehrerin gefährlich nahe vor ihm auf. Zudem beugte sie sich auch noch zu ihm herunter, um ihn mit einem belustigten Lächeln anzufunkeln:</p><p>„Ich habe dich mittlerweile viermal dazu aufgefordert mir die Frage zu beantworten. Könntest du uns bitte sagen worüber du so intensiv nachgedacht hast?“ </p><p>Sie richtete sich wieder auf und strich sich eine Strähne hinters Ohr. <br/>Er hörte den einen oder anderen verhaltenen Kicherer. Er musste sich schnell etwas einfallen lassen, wenn er nicht ganz dumm dastehen wollte. <br/>Verschmitzt lächelnd gab er zur Antwort:</p><p>„Nun, ich habe gerade darüber nachgedacht, wie ich meinen Großvater dazubekomme endlich seine alte Registrierkasse auszumustern und gegen ein neuwertiges Kassensystem auszutauschen. Das würde uns die Abrechnung im Laden erheblich erleichtern.“, schloss er mit einem gespielt tiefen Seufzer.</p><p>Die Lehrerin blinzelte ihn kurz verblüfft an, bevor sie in amüsiertes Gelächter ausbrach:</p><p>„Das ist die originellste Antwort, die ich je erhalten habe. Deswegen kommst du gerade noch so mit einem blauen Auge davon- keine Strafarbeit.“ </p><p> </p><p>In der Pause wurde er von Joey einmal kräftig in den Schwitzkasten genommen und bekam eine Kopfnuss von Tristan verpasst. </p><p>„Mensch, Alter, das war wirklich haarscharf. Normalerweise brummt sie jemanden, der in ihrer Stunde einpennt massenweise Strafarbeiten auf. Was hast du denn gestern gemacht, dass du heute so müde bist?“, erkundigte sich der Blonde hinterlistig grinsend bei Yugi.</p><p>Jener gab lakonisch zurück, während er sich aus dem Schwitzkasten befreite:</p><p>„Ich bin ins Bett gegangen.“</p><p>Das es nicht seines war, brauchte er Joey ja nicht auf die Nase binden. </p><p>‚Ihn würde glatt der Schlag treffen, wenn er erfährt, dass es sich im Haus der Kaibas befand.’, dachte er grinsend. Tea, die sein Grinsen durchaus bemerkt hatte, grinste belustigt zurück. Sie konnte sich gut vorstellen, welcher Gedanke gerade durch sein Hirn geisterte.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, das war’s für heute!</p><p>DOMO ARIGATO an alle Leser, die es bis hierher geschafft haben, denn ich glaube, es ist ganz schön langatmig geworden. Doch die Figuren tanzen mir mal wieder auf der Nase herum.</p><p>Danke auch dafür, dass Ihr über die Ungereimtheiten in der Storyline und der History hinweg seht. Wenn’s Euch doch stört, verbucht es bitte unter dichterischer Freiheit^^°.</p><p>cu@Teil 3?</p><p>kessM</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hallo Leuts!</p><p>Keine Haftung bei Fehlern in der Story- Line und den historischen Fakten. <br/>Ich hab zwar einiges nachgelesen, doch bin ich manchmal noch recht <br/>recherchierfaul und fülle die Lücken, über die ich nix weiß mit Phantasie <br/>aus (und davon hab' ich mehr als genug- das könnt Ihr mir glauben^^°)<br/>Tja, über Yu-Gi-Oh! weiß ich nur soviel wie RTL2 bisher ausgestrahlt hat <br/>und über Duel- Monsters und ihren Fähigkeiten weiß ich sogar noch <br/>weniger (aber wie gesagt, ich habe Phantasie und weiß sie, glaub' ich, <br/>auch recht gut zu nutzten(-;)</p><p>Zur Info:</p><p>Cheops regierte von 2545 - 2520 v. Chr.<br/>Er erbaute tatsächlich die größte ägyptische Pyramide, welche auch noch <br/>bis heute erhalten und bei Gizeh zu bewundern ist. Rein rechnerisch: <br/>2520 v.Chr.+2004nach Chr.=4524 Jahre kann er natürlich nix mit Yami zu <br/>tun gehabt haben. Schließlich spielt die Geschichte ja vor 5000 Jahren. <br/>Also müsste sich daraus schließen, wenn Yami wirklich existiert haben <br/>sollte, müsste Cheops Yamis Nachfahre sein und nicht umgekehrt...<br/>(nur eine kleine Gedankenspielerei- bitte nicht beachten...)</p><p>Nix meins. Und Geld bekomm' ich höchstens, damit ich mit schreiben <br/>aufhör' ;-)</p><p>Zum Verständnis:</p><p>"wörtl. Rede"<br/>‚Gedanken'<br/>[sollte es vorkommen, unnütze Kommentare meinerseits]<br/>der Rest ergibt sich im Laufe der ‚Geschichtsschreibung' ;-)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geschafft ließ sich Yugi auf die Couch sinken.<br/>Er war den ganzen Nachmittag damit beschäftigt gewesen, alles für ihren <br/>nächsten Wandertag auf die Reihe zu bekommen. Da das, was ihre <br/>Lehrerin geplant hatte, in die Hose gegangen und das Geld schon <br/>eingesammelt war, man jedoch das Budget nicht noch weiter erhöhen <br/>wollte, durfte er zusehen, wie er den Schlamassel ihrer Klassenlehrerin <br/>wieder auslöffelte. <br/>Sprich, er durfte sich den Kopf darüber zerbrechen, wie der Klasse viel für wenig Geld geboten wird. Das einzige, mit dem ihm das Reisebüro weiterhelfen konnte, war die große Ägypten- Ausstellung in der Nachbarstadt. <br/>Reisebus, Fahrer und Eintritt natürlich alles inklusive. <br/>Und selbst das nur, weil die Stornokosten der ursprünglichen Reisegruppe den Betrag abdeckte, der ihm noch fehlte.   <br/>Nach der Buchung hatte er das Fräulein Haruda benachrichtigt und die <br/>wäre ihm, wenn sie es gekonnt hätte, durch den Hörer um den Hals <br/>gefallen. </p><p>Er fühlte kühle Finger an seinen Schläfen, die anfingen ihn sanft zu <br/>massieren. Entspannt lehnte er sich zurück und schloss die Augen. </p><p>"Du schaust aus, als wenn du dich gerade mit einem Drachen angelegt <br/>hättest.", lächelte Tea verschmitzt in sein Ohr.</p><p>Yugi seufzte auf:</p><p>"Ich wünschte, ich hätte. Das wäre wesentlich vergnüglicher gewesen."</p><p>Glockenhell lachte Tea auf und ließ von ihm ab. <br/>Doch gerade, als sie ihm darauf etwas entgegnen wollte, flog die Tür auf <br/>und ein ziemlich geladener Joey erstürmte das Wohnzimmer. <br/>Mit beiden Händen in die Hüfte gestemmt, baute er sich vor Yugi auf:</p><p>"Du... du.... das hab' ich alles nur dir zu verdanken!!!"</p><p>Erstaunt blickte Yugi auf seinen Freund.</p><p>"Warum musstest du auch ausgerechnet in eine Ägypten- Ausstellung <br/>gehen??? Hätte es nicht was anderes sein können? Irgendwas... <br/>Interessanteres??"</p><p>Joey ließ sich mit gesenktem Kopf neben ihm aufs Sofa fallen.<br/>Tea setzte sich vor den Beiden auf den flachen Wohnzimmertisch: </p><p>"Könntest du uns bitte erklären, WAS du uns sagen möchtest?"</p><p>Ein unwilliges Knurren erfolgte:</p><p>"Na ja, Yugi hat dafür gesorgt, dass wir nächste Woche unseren <br/>Wandertag in der ägyptischen Ausstellung verbringen. <br/>Wir dürfen uns also mit verstaubten Mumien, unzähligen Göttern, von dem sich sowieso kein Aas die Namen merken kann und dem ‚genialen' Einfallsreichtum der alten Ägypter rumschlagen. <br/>Und Frau Haruda sah es als gute Gelegenheit, mir die Möglichkeit zu geben, meine Geschichtsnote noch mehr zu vermiesen. <br/>Ich darf einen Vortrag über einige der Haupt- Götter dieser alten, vertrockneten und durch und durch versandeten Kultur machen, mit dem ich euch dann auf der Fahrt quälen darf. <br/>Warum nur ausgerechnet das alte Ägypten??? Warum nicht das technische Museum? Oder von mir aus auch der Zoo??"</p><p>"Weil DAS das einzige war, was ich für unser Geld bekommen konnte. <br/>Aber wenn du diesen Vortrag machen sollst, was machst du dann hier? <br/>Wie bist du überhaupt reingekommen?" Geschickt wechselte Yugi das <br/>Thema. </p><p>"Reingekommen bin ich durch die Tür. Die übrigens nur angelehnt war. Ich <br/>habe mir die Freiheit genommen sie zu schließen."</p><p>Yugi bedankte sich.</p><p>‚Der Nachmittag hat mich mehr geschafft, als ich dachte...'</p><p>"Und gekommen bin ich, um erst mal meinen Frust bei dir abzulassen. <br/>Schließlich hast mir das eingebrockt und weil dein Großvater doch Hobby- <br/>Archäologe ist. Der hat mit Sicherheit, das eine oder andere Buch zu dem <br/>Thema- oder??"</p><p>Während Yugi schmunzelnd zum Bücherregal trat, um Joey die <br/>gewünschten Bücher herauszusammeln, fand der Blondschopf die <br/>Gelegenheit sich über Teas Anwesenheit zu so später Stund zu wundern. <br/>Ihre Antwort kam so lockerleicht rüber, dass Joey kurz davor war es <br/>einfach so hinzunehmen, bis der Sinn der Worte sein Gehirn erreichte.<br/>Fassungslos blickte er von Tea auf Yugi und wieder zurück. </p><p>"Du... WOHNST hier???", fragte er sicherheitshalber noch mal nach. <br/>Denn richtig glauben konnte er es nicht. Tea und Yugi?? <br/>Also das sprengte nun alle seine Glaubensgrundsätze. <br/>Dabei hatten sie nie irgendwas in dieser Richtung gesagt oder unternommen. Wie zum Beispiel Händchenhalten oder Küsschen geben. Das traf ihn jetzt aus heiterem Himmel. </p><p>"A-aber wie..."</p><p>"Wir haben doch letztes Jahr den Dachboden ausgebaut. Es ist Platz <br/>genug...",</p><p>"Und da meine Eltern eh nie da sind, kann ich genauso gut hier wohnen <br/>und mich um die Männer kümmern. Ist die beste Lösung für alle <br/>Beteiligten.", beendetet sie den Satz.</p><p>Irgendwie gefiel Joey der letzte Satz nicht so gut. <br/>Und er sollte auch sofort erfahren, was damit gemeint war. <br/>Und es bescheinigte ihm, dass er seinen Verstand wohl doch daheim <br/>vergessen hatte...</p><p>Denn kein geringerer als Seto Kaiba streckte den Kopf ins Wohnzimmer <br/>und meinte:</p><p>"Holt einer von euch Mokuba? Essen ist fertig." </p><p>Nachdem sie es geschafft hatten Joey vom Hyperventilieren abzuhalten <br/>und Mokuba von seinem Puzzle wegzulotsen, saßen sie nun versammelt <br/>um den großen Küchentisch. <br/>Immer wieder schielte der Blonde zu Seto, Yugi und Tea. <br/>Er konnte nicht so recht verdauen, WAS ihm die drei da eröffnet hatten. <br/>Und das merkte auch Yugi, welcher ihn nun mehr als unschuldig fragte: "Was ist denn los Joey? Hat dir irgendwas den Appetit verdorben?"</p><p>Ein finsterer Blick war alles, wozu sich Joey herabließ. <br/>Tea lachte auf:</p><p>"Komm' schon Joey. Das kann doch nicht so schwer sein?"</p><p>Joey schüttelte den Kopf. Purer Unglaube lag auf seinen Zügen. <br/>Doch je mehr er die Tatsachen hin und herwälzte, um so mehr gewöhnte <br/>er sich an den Gedanken. Beim Nachfüllen seines Tellers brach er endlich <br/>sein Schweigen und unterbrach Mokuba, der gerade ganz stolz berichtete, <br/>wie weit er denn jetzt schon bei dem Puzzle war, welches Yugis <br/>Großvater beim Aufräumen in die Hände gefallen war und zwar ohne eine <br/>Vorlage. </p><p>"Es scheint ja zu funktionieren..." </p><p>Erleichterte Blicke flogen über den Tisch. </p><p>"Da du ja nun recht friedlich scheinst, kann ich dich vielleicht was fragen, <br/>Seto."</p><p>Jener blickte Joey mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. <br/>Was jetzt wohl kommen wird?</p><p>"Wieso hast du damals aufgegeben? Und warum hat Marek dir, kurz bevor <br/>du und Mokuba das Deck verlassen habt, den Milleniums- Stab <br/>übergeben?"</p><p>"Nun, warum ich aufgegeben habe, ist immer noch meine Sache. Und der <br/>Stab ist nur zu seinem ursprünglichen Besitzer zurückgekehrt."</p><p>Die Fragezeichen in Joeys Augen waren nicht zu übersehen.</p><p>"Lass' es einfach so im Raum stehen, ja?", versuchte Yugi einem <br/>Frageschwall seines Kumpels zu unterbinden. </p><p>Verwirrt nickte er. Doch eine Frage konnte er sich dennoch nicht <br/>verkneifen: </p><p>"Wie kam es eigentlich zu... ich mein'... nun ja...", hilflos wedelte Joey mit <br/>der Hand und schloss die gesamte, für ihn verquere, Situation mit ein. </p><p>Leichte Wehmut machte sich auf Teas Zügen breit:</p><p>"Die ganze Geschichte wäre ein wenig zu lang, aber bitte glaube mir, <br/>wenn ich dir sage, dass alles so wie es jetzt ist, seine Richtigkeit hat. <br/>Außerdem war ich es selbst, die ein wenig Amor bei den beiden gespielt <br/>hat.", endete sie spitzbübisch. </p><p>Leichte Röte überzog Yugis Wangen, während Seto still in sich <br/>hineinlächelte. Auch daran musste Joey sich erst gewöhnen: ein <br/>lächelnder Seto!</p><p> </p><p> ~~~~~~Erinnerung~~~~~~</p><p>Gestern hatte das Zeppelin sie wohlbehalten wieder auf Dominos Boden <br/>abgesetzt. Er hatte sich nach dem Finale ganz in seine Kajüte <br/>zurückgezogen. Auch Tea hatte er erst mal nicht über den Weg laufen <br/>wollen. Obwohl bereits fünftausend Jahre vergangen waren und sie sich <br/>im HIER bereits kennen und wieder lieben gelernt hatten, so trug er doch <br/>immer noch das Gefühl des Verlustes in sich. <br/>Immer wieder sah er sie sterben. <br/>Alle drei: seinen Geliebten, seine Geliebte und seinen Sohn. <br/>Und alle starben für ihn. Opferten sich, verlängerten sein Leben. <br/>Doch was war sein Leben ohne sie? Ein Leben ohne sein Herz?<br/>Und dieses Gefühl war immer noch in ihm.<br/>Füllte ihn komplett aus. </p><p>Sie hatten noch ungefähr eine Woche, bis die Schule wieder begann. <br/>Solange galt ihre Befreiung noch. <br/>Und er hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung, wie er sich geben sollte. <br/>Er konnte ja schlecht hingehen und dann den Pharao raushängen lassen. <br/>Auch wenn ihn die Vorstellung reizte, dem einem oder anderem <br/>Muskelpaket zu zeigen, was es hieß WIRKLICHE Macht zu besitzen und <br/>diese auch zu gebrauchen. <br/>Doch genau betrachtet, war es ganz gut, dass er jetzt ein "normales" Leben führte. <br/>Es reichte ihm vollkommen, wenn er später den Laden seines Großvaters übernahm. <br/>Um die großen Geschicke der Welt sollten sich andere kümmern. <br/>Er hatte seinen Teil dazu beigetragen und würde jetzt endlich sein Leben ohne den golden Käfig, den Macht unweigerlich mit sich brachte, genießen. Je mehr Macht jemand besaß, umso mehr wurde er von ihr beherrscht. <br/>Er war quasi Gefangener seiner eigenen Kraft. <br/>Denn er war immer an die Vorstellungen seiner Mitmenschen gebunden. Durfte diese nicht zerstören. Sondern sich nur in den festgesetzten Grenzen bewegen. Sonst kam es zum Kampf. <br/>Das hatte er nur zu gut zu spüren bekommen.  </p><p>Er stand ans Geländer gelehnt und beobachtete den Lauf des Kanals <br/>unter ihm. Hier war das Wasser klar und blau.<br/> Ganz anders als der große lebensspendende Nil. <br/>Sein Wasser hatte immer eine gelb- braune, fast goldene Färbung gehabt. Nie das Blau des Meeres. </p><p>Seine Überlegungen wurden unterbrochen, als ihn jemand fast über den <br/>Haufen rannte. Leicht gereizt drehte er sich um, um zu sehen, wer denn <br/>der Übeltäter sei. Doch seine schlechte Laune verflüchtigte sich, als er <br/>Mokuba in einem Wirrwarr aus Tüten und Päckchen, welche alle um ihn <br/>herum verstreut lagen, ausmachen konnte. Leise in sich hineinlachend <br/>half er dem Kleinen beim einsammeln. </p><p>"Versuchst du dem Weihnachtsmann seinen Job streitig zu machen?"</p><p>Mokuba schüttelte vehement seinen Kopf:</p><p>"Nein. Meine Klasse hat mich dazu verdonnert eine kleine Fete zu <br/>organisieren. Und dazu brauch' ich nun mal einiges an Utensilien. <br/>Doch langsam beschleicht mich das Gefühl, ich hab' zu viel gekauft. <br/>Hilfst du mir beim nach Hause tragen?"</p><p>Eigentlich wollte Yugi verneinen, da er sich noch nicht bereit fühlte Seto <br/>unter die Augen zu treten, doch andererseits würde Mokuba, noch bevor <br/>er zu Hause ankam, unter seiner Last zusammenbrechen. Es sei denn, er <br/>packte mit an. </p><p>Er hatte kaum genickt, da hatte ihm der Kleine bereits einen kleinen <br/>Schmatzer auf die Wange gedrückt:</p><p>"Danke!"</p><p> </p><p>Nachdem Mokuba alles verstaut hatte, schaffte er es doch tatsächlich <br/>Yugi noch zum dableiben zu überreden. Und zwar, indem er ihn zu einer <br/>Runde PS2 herausforderte. Und aus einer Runde wurden zwei, dann <br/>drei... und irgendwann schlief der junge Kaiba einfach in seinen Armen <br/>ein. Eingelullt von der Wärme des kleinen Körpers neben ihm und des <br/>Kaminfeuers, entschlummerte Yugi ebenfalls.  </p><p>So fand Seto die beiden.<br/>Aneinandergekuschelt und friedlich schlafend. <br/>Den Fernseher immer noch eingestaltet und die PS2 auf Stand- by.</p><p>Angewurzelt blieb er im Türrahmen stehen, als ihm klar wurde, dass Yugi <br/>da auf seiner Couch eingeschlafen war. <br/>Er nahm das Bild, welches sich ihm bot tief in sich auf. <br/>Schließlich gehörten die beiden zu den wenigen Menschen, an denen ihm wirklich etwas lag. <br/>Zu einem perfekten Glück fehlte nur noch eine Person. <br/>Doch er bezweifelte stark, dass er so etwas wie Glück überhaupt verdient hatte. Das er jemals alle seine Lieben um sich haben würde.</p><p>Vorsichtig löste er Mokuba aus der Umarmung Yugis. Wickelte diesen in <br/>eine Decke ein und trug seinen Bruder in dessen Zimmer. Legte ihn ins <br/>Bett und drückte ihm noch einen leichten Gute- Nacht- Kuss auf die Stirn. <br/>Und ohne sich dessen bewusst zu sein, trugen ihn seine Beine wieder ins <br/>Wohnzimmer. Vorsichtig verriegelte er die Tür hinter sich. <br/>Musterte den schlafenden Jungen. Und das Bild des Mannes, der er einst gewesen war, schob sich über die Realität.</p><p>Leise, um seinen Liebsten nicht aufzuwecken, ließ er sich auf den Fellen <br/>vor dem Sofa nieder. Die friedlich schlummernde Gestalt nicht aus den <br/>Augen lassend. <br/>Begierig nahm er jede Einzelheit des Schlafenden in sich auf: die vollkommen entspannten Gesichtszüge, wie fein gemeißelt aus Sandstein mit der Hand eines Meister- Metzens. <br/>Die seidigen Wimpern, die sich gegen die leicht gebräunte Haut abhoben. Der wunderbar geformte Mund, welcher selbst im Schlaf noch zu einem feinen ironischen Lächeln verzogen war. So als wolle er sagen: Seht, trotz allem bin ich hier! <br/>Gerahmt wurde dieses Kunstwerk von einigen störrischen Strähnen des <br/>seidigen Haares mit jener außergewöhnlichen Farbe. Wie sehr er diese <br/>Farbe liebte! Wie sehr es ihn danach verlangte seine Hand auszustrecken <br/>und durch sie hindurchzufahren! Nur ein einziger Kuss war ihnen in all der <br/>Zeit vergönnt gewesen. Nur ein einziger! Dann hatten ihn die Wachen <br/>fortgeschleppt. Fort von seinem Liebsten. Fort von seinem Herzen. <br/>Die Jahre danach hatte er nur überstehen können, weil er sein Herz geteilt <br/>hatte. Sonst hätte er sich gleich im ersten Monat nach seiner Rückkehr ins <br/>Messer gestürzt. Doch sie hatte es aufgefangen und es gut behütet. <br/>Seine Königin hatte verhindert, dass er entzweibrach. </p><p>Plötzlich spürte er eine Hand an seiner Wange.<br/>Spürte wie sie behutsam seine Konturen nachzeichnete. </p><p>Aufschluchzend barg er seinen Kopf im Schoß des anderen. Umschlang <br/>ihn mit seinen Armen. Wollte ihn nie mehr hergeben. </p><p>Besänftigend fuhr Yugi mit seiner Hand durch die braunen Haare des <br/>Größeren. Als die Finger den Nacken erreichten, verharrten sie kurz, nur <br/>um ihn dort zärtlich zu liebkosen. Schauer rannen über Setos Rücken. <br/>Und das nur von dieser einen, einfachen Berührung.</p><p>Er hob seinen Kopf und schaute geradewegs in strahlende Amethyste.<br/>Langsam hob er seine Hände und umfasste vorsichtig, als bestände es aus feinstem Porzellan, das Gesicht des Kleineren. </p><p>"Ich darf dich berühren..."</p><p>Verwunderung wie auch Begreifen über das wundersame Geschenk, <br/>welches das Schicksal in dieser Stund für sie bereit hielt, schwangen in <br/>dieser einfachen Feststellung mit. Er wiederholte es noch mal. <br/>Musste sich den Satz auf der Zunge zergehen lassen.</p><p>"Ich kann dich berühren..."</p><p>Lächelnd nickte Yugi.<br/>Legte seine Hand über eine von Setos. <br/>Nahm sie und führte sie zu seinen Lippen. <br/>Hauchte, kleinen Schmetterlingen gleich, Küsse in die Handfläche.</p><p>Mehr brauchte Seto nicht. <br/>Schnell wie eine Viper schnellte er empor und ersetzte die Handfläche <br/>durch seine Lippen. Verlangend stupste er mit seiner Zunge gegen die <br/>noch geschlossenen seines Gegenübers. <br/>Er spürte, wie sie sich zu einem Lächeln verzogen. <br/>Ob seines Ungestüms oder aus Verlangen, das kümmerte Seto herzlich wenig. Denn das gab ihm die Gelegenheit die ohnehin kaum vorhandene Verteidigung zu durchbrechen und die Mundhöhle zu plündern. <br/>Schnell entbrannte ein Duell zwischen ihnen. Ein Duell über die Vorherrschaft des Anderen. Denn sie waren beide willensstark. <br/>Und beide wollten sich durchsetzten. </p><p>Sie gaben nicht auf.<br/>Ihre Gefühle peitschten immer höher. </p><p>Ungeduldig zerrte Seto am Hemd des Jüngeren. <br/>Fuhr hastig und mit zitternden Händen über jeden freigewordenen <br/>Zentimeter. Liebkoste die schlanke Linie des Halses, biss neckend in <br/>die Brustwarzen, fuhr langsam die Muskulatur des straffen Oberkörpers <br/>nach. Verlangend reckte sich Yugi ihm entgegen. <br/>Er wollte mehr. <br/>Doch da Seto es ihm nicht geben wollte, zumindest jetzt noch nicht, musste er selbst zum Angriff übergehen. Angriff war schließlich die beste Verteidigung- das dieser Spruch auch auf die Liebe zutraf??</p><p>Er ließ sich auf die Oberschenkel des Firmenchefs gleiten. <br/>Drückte ihn sacht in die Felle zurück. Die gebräunte Haut des Größeren <br/>flackerte golden im Schein des Feuers. <br/>Saphire, lustverhangen, blickten ihm entgegen. <br/>Er beugte sich vor und verwickelte seinen Geliebten in ein zärtliches Zungenspiel, während er Knopf für Knopf das Hemde öffnete. <br/>Kaum hatte er es offen, landete es bei seinem irgendwo im Zimmer. </p><p>Seine Lippen und seine Hände waren überall. <br/>Versuchten so viel wie möglich von dem geliebten Menschen zu erhaschen. Und machten auch nicht Halt als er zum Bund der Hose gelangte. <br/>Schnell war auch das letzte Stückchen des störenden Stoffes entfernt. <br/>Und er konnte seinen Seto in all seiner Pracht bewundern. <br/>Die sehnige, schlanke Gestalt, die so wirkte, als könne sie jeden Moment zerbrechen und doch so voller Kraft und Energie steckte. <br/>Das Spiel der schweißglänzenden Muskeln im tanzenden Feuerschein. <br/>Yugi merkte, dass er sich bald nicht mehr lange zurücknehmen konnte. <br/>Doch er wollte Seto auch etwas bieten. <br/>Deswegen erhob er sich und begann sich langsam, in einem nur ihm hörbaren Takt, hin und her zu wiegen. <br/>Genießerisch flogen seine Hände über die Haut. <br/>Spielten mit seinem Hosenbund, bevor er sie langsam Knopf um Knopf <br/>öffnete. Mit leicht geöffnetem Mund lag sein Geliebter unter ihm. <br/>Fuhr sich unbewusst mit der Zunge über die rotschimmernden Lippen. <br/>Er nahm die Bewegung auf und ließ auch seine Zunge über seine Lippen tanzen. <br/>Er hörte Seto leise stöhnen. <br/>Mit einer kecken Bewegung seiner Hüften, landete die Hose auf den Boden. Seine Shorts leisteten ihr bald Gesellschaft. </p><p>Dieser Anblick- Yugi, so wie ihn die Götter schufen: zart an Gestalt, voll <br/>unterdrückter Energie- war mehr als Seto ertragen konnte. <br/>Aufstöhnend kniete sich Seto vor seinen Geliebten. Umklammerte seine <br/>Hüfte. Gab ihm so halt. Und senkte seine Lippen auf dessen Erregung. <br/>Schmeckte die ersten verheißungsvollen Tropfen ihrer Lust. <br/>Seine Zunge glitt immer tiefer. Umschlang den aufrechten Stab. <br/>Umschloss ihn schließlich ganz und gar. </p><p>Hätten ihn die starken Hände Setos nicht gehalten, wären ihm schon <br/>längst die Knie weggeknickt. Um zusätzlichen Halt zu haben, vergrub er <br/>eine Hand im braunen seidigen Haar, mit der anderen stützte er sich auf <br/>die schmale Schulter. <br/>Er fühlte die Wärme seiner Zunge, seines Mundes. <br/>Es verlangte ihm danach tiefer in diese Region vorzustoßen, doch Setos <br/>Hände hielten seine Hüfte unbarmherzig an ihrem Platz. <br/>Keuchend warf er seinen Kopf in den Nacken, die Augen längst geschlossen.<br/>Er spürte wie sich die Erregung tief in ihm aufbaute. Versuchte sich einen <br/>Weg nach draußen zu bahnen. <br/>Doch Seto war geschickt. <br/>Erst lockte er ihn, dann zog er sich zurück. <br/>Immer wieder schlüpfte ihm der Name seines Geliebten durch die Lippen. Mit jedem Mal flehender. <br/>Flehend nach Gnade. Flehend nach Erlösung. </p><p>Und endlich zeigte Seto Erbarmen. <br/>Sein Spiel wurde heftiger, gierig nach dem Saft, der sein Preis sein würde, <br/>sollte er gewinnen. Mit einem lauten Aufschrei fand Yugi endlich Erlösung <br/>und Seto schluckte jeden Tropfen dieses köstlichen Nektars.</p><p>Er ließ sich nach hinten fallen und zog Yugi mit sich.   </p><p>Jener legte er sich hungrig auf seine Geliebten. <br/>Genauso hungrig forderte er einen Kuss. <br/>Er konnte sogar sich selbst noch ein wenig schmecken. <br/>Ihre erhitzten Körper trafen aufeinander. Erzeugten einen Wirbel der <br/>Leidenschaft, der fünftausend Jahre unterdrückt worden war.<br/>Verschwitzte Haut rieb an verschwitzter Haut. Bald stand die neuerliche <br/>Erregung Yugis der Setos in nichts nach.  </p><p>Fast grob drang Yugi erst mit einem Finger in seinen Seto ein.<br/>Doch jenen störte es nicht. Alles was er wollte, war, dass Yugi ihn <br/>ausfüllte. Ihn ganz in Besitz nahm. Ihn zu einem Teil seiner Selbst machte. </p><p>Mit aller Vorsicht, die ihm in seinem leidenschaftlichen Taumel noch zu <br/>Gebote stand, drang er in Seto ein. Füllte ihn aus und spürte selber die <br/>warme Enge um sich. <br/>Um nicht sofort die Kontrolle zu verlieren, biss er in die Schulter seines Geliebten. Dieser bäumte sich unter ihm auf. <br/>Brachte sich ihm noch mehr entgegen. Bewegte seine Hüften im selben <br/>langsamen und trägen Takt wie er selbst. <br/>Verlangend nach mehr umschlossen Setos lange Beine Yugis Hüfte. <br/>Seiner Bewegungsfreiheit beraubt, blieb Yugi nichts anders übrig, als seine Hüften zu kreisen. Erst langsam, doch bald immer schneller. <br/>Ihrer beider Atem ging zu einem Keuchen über. <br/>Jeder stöhnte heiser den Namen des anderen. <br/>Verlangte alles von seinem Partner. <br/>Und bekam auch alles. </p><p>Mit dem Namen seines Pharaos auf den Lippen hatte Seto das Gefühl <br/>einen kurzen Blick in den Himmel geworfen zu haben. <br/>Er spürte, wie auch sein Geliebter tief in ihm drin seine Erlösung fand. </p><p>Sie hatten fünftausend Jahre warten müssen. <br/>Doch nun würde sie nichts und niemand mehr trennen können.</p><p>Yugis Arme knickten weg und er fiel auf seinen Geliebten. <br/>Jener fing ihn auf und bettete den Wuschelkopf an seine Schulter. </p><p>Beide zitterten vor Erschöpfung. Doch irgendwie fanden sie noch die Kraft <br/>sich aneinander zu kuscheln und eine Decke über sich auszubreiten. </p><p> </p><p>Am nächsten Morgen wurde Yugi durch fröhliches Vogelgezwitscher <br/>geweckt. Blinzelnd linste er in die Sonnestrahlen. <br/>Das große Fenster war weit geöffnet und ließ die morgendliche Kühle ins Zimmer hineindringen. <br/>Und mit ihr das Gesangsduell der beiden kleinen Sänger auf dem Baum <br/>vorm Fenster. </p><p>Er setzte sich auf und schaute sich um. <br/>Wo zum Henker befand er sich?<br/>Das Zimmer war ihm nämlich gänzlich unbekannt. </p><p>Bevor er sich jedoch noch weiter den Kopf zerbrechen konnte, betrat Seto <br/>nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften den Raum und rubbelte mit <br/>einem anderen durch seine nassen Haare. <br/>Er sah, dass sein Geliebter schon auf war und setzte sich zu ihm auf die Bettkante. Beugte sich nieder und schon fanden sich ihre Lippen zu einem zärtlichen Kuss. </p><p>Das feuchte Handtuch fiel in die Falten des seidigen Lakens. <br/>Doch keiner der beiden jungen Männer bekam das mit. <br/>Zu sehr waren sie damit beschäftigt jeden Winkel des anderen auszukundschaften. <br/>Als wenn sie die Nacht davor keine Gelegenheit dazu gehabt hätten. </p><p>Langsam schlich sich Yugis Hand unter das Handtuch Setos. <br/>Strich vorsichtig über die empfindliche Haut der Oberschenkel. <br/>Ließ sie weiter höher wandern. </p><p>Leise stöhnte Seto in seinen Mund. <br/>Wenn der Kleine so weiter machte, würde er ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste <br/>über ihn herfallen. Aber wer sagte ihm, dass es nicht das war, was er <br/>damit bezweckte?</p><p>In dem Moment, wo ihm dieser durchaus anregende Gedanke kam und er <br/>ihn in die Tat umsetzten wollte, öffnete sich seine Tür und ein gut <br/>gelauntes: "GUTEN MORGEN!" ließ sie ertappt auseinander fahren. </p><p>Mit großen Augen blickte Mokuba auf die Szene die sich ihm bot. <br/>Und mit seinen dreizehn Jahren verstand er sehr gut, WOBEI er gerade gestört hatte. Leicht verlegen und stotternd trat er den Rückzug an: </p><p>"'t- tschuldigung. L-laßt euch nicht stören. Bin g-gar nicht da."</p><p>Nachdem sich die Tür geschlossen hatte, schauten sich die beiden <br/>inflagranti Erwischten an und brachen dann in schallendes Gelächter aus. </p><p> </p><p>Auf den Weg zur Küche erkundigte sich Yugi:</p><p>"Sag' mal, leide ich an Gedächtnisschwund oder sind wir nicht vor dem <br/>Kamin eingeschlafen?"</p><p>Seto grinste:</p><p>"Nein, tust du nicht. Ich bin später noch mal wachgeworden und habe mir <br/>gedacht, dass es mit Sicherheit nicht ganz so amüsant wäre, wenn die <br/>Angestellten uns heute Morgen dort überrascht hätten. <br/>Deswegen habe ich noch kurz die Kissen geordnet, unsere Sachen und dich auf den Arm geladen und zu mir ins Zimmer verfrachtet." </p><p>Yugi schaute den anderen schräg von der Seite an:</p><p>"Das scheint dir zur Gewohnheit zu werden."</p><p>Auf Setos fragenden Blick hin, fügte er noch ran:</p><p>"Mich ins Bett tragen."</p><p>Und spielte damit auf ihr erstes Treffen an. <br/>Seto verstand und schmunzelte:</p><p>"Daran könnte ich mich durchaus gewöhnen."</p><p>Lachend betrat Yugi die Küche. <br/>Wuschelte Mokuba mit einem: "Guten Morgen!" durch die Haare, bevor er <br/>neben ihm Platz nahm. <br/>Jener verkroch sich mit geröteter Nasenspitze in seine Kakaotasse. <br/>Der ältere Kaiba nahm dem jüngeren gegenüber Platz und versuchte ihm in die Augen zu blicken. <br/>Mokuba merkte dies und stellte mit einem Seufzen seine Tasse auf den Tisch, bevor er dem Blick seines Bruders standhielt:</p><p>"Zumindest ist jetzt geklärt, WARUM du das Duell aufgegeben hast...<br/>Und was Tea mit ihrer Bitte bezweckte..."</p><p>"Tea??", schall es ihm zweistimmig entgegen.</p><p>"Tea.", bestätigte er trocken. "Sie hatte mich gebeten, irgendwann, wenn <br/>der Zufall es so gibt, dafür zu sorgen, das du...", er zeigte auf Yugi. <br/>"...mich begleitest und mindestens solange festhalte, bis Seto nach Hause <br/>kommt."</p><p>Die Verblüffung in den Gesichtern der Älteren war nicht zu übersehen. </p><p>"Nun klappt schon eure Kinnladen wieder hoch. Es sei denn ihr wollt als <br/>Fliegenfänger anfangen.", hörten sie Teas amüsierte Stimme von der Tür <br/>her. Diese ging nun zu Mokuba und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange:</p><p>"Danke."</p><p>Da sie schon mal da, bekamen sowohl Yugi als auch Seto ebenfalls <br/>einen. Auf Yugis fragenden Blick hin berührte sie kurz die Kette um ihren Hals. Somit war klar, warum sie ausgerechnet JETZT auftauchte.  <br/>Sie richtete sich gerade auf, die Hand immer noch auf Setos <br/>Schulter, als sich ein kleines rundes Persönchen seinen Weg in die Küche <br/>bahnte. Rosige Bäckchen umrahmt von silbergrauen Löckchen. <br/>Gerechte Wut gepaart mit Schuldbewusstsein zeichneten das ansonsten gemütliche Gesicht. Einem Gesicht, dem man schon von weitem ansah, dass es sonst vor Freude strahlte.  </p><p>"Bitte verzeihen Sie, Kaiba- san. Aber diese... impertinente... Person hat <br/>sich einfach an mir vorbeigedrängt. Ich werde sofort veranlassen, das man <br/>sie entfernt."</p><p>Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, das die Hand dieser impertinenten Person auf der <br/>Schulter ihres Chefs ruhte. Ihre Augen wurden noch größer, als sie sah, <br/>wie Seto diese Hand mit der seinen umschloss und zu seinen Lippen <br/>führte. Mit vor Freude blitzenden Augen erklärte Seto: </p><p>"Rose, danke für deinen Einsatz. Doch ich möchte dich bitten den beiden <br/>Herrschaften, bevor sie gehen den Haustürschlüssel zu geben. <br/>Die Zwei gehören zur Familie."</p><p>Wärme durchströmte ihn, als er das sagte. <br/>Bis gestern hatte er nicht an das Wunder glauben können. <br/>Das Wunder, alle seine Lieben um sich haben zu können. <br/>Doch die Götter schienen gnädig gestimmt und hatten ihm seinen Wunsch erfüllt. Und er würde darum kämpfen, dass es auch so blieb. <br/>Nicht einen von ihnen würde er kampflos wieder hergeben. Weder Yugi, <br/>noch Tea, noch Mokuba. Diese drei waren sein ein und alles. Sein Herz. </p><p>Roses Augen leuchteten beim letzten Satz erfreut auf. <br/>Verstohlen wischte sie sich eine Träne aus den Augenwinkeln:</p><p>"Natürlich. Und bitte entschuldigen Sie mein harsches Auftreten. <br/>Doch die beiden Jungs haben auch ein wenig Glück verdient. <br/>Nach allem was war..."</p><p>Tea winkte lächelnd ab, während Seto sie mit einem liebevollen: "Rose!" <br/>unterbrach. Nickend verließ sie die Vier. </p><p>"Goldig.", lautete Teas Kommentar.</p><p>"Ja, sie ist eine Perle. Einmal meinte sie zu mir, sie gehe erst in Rente, <br/>wenn sie uns beide in guten Händen weiß. Vielleicht kann ich ihr jetzt <br/>endlich etwas von dem zurückgeben, was wir ihr schulden..."</p><p>Da der Ältere der Kaibas jedoch keine Anstalten machte die Bemerkung <br/>näher zu erläutern, ließen Tea und Yugi die Sache auf sich beruhen. <br/>Sie würden früher oder später schon zu ihrer Erklärung kommen.</p><p>Mokuba jedoch fasste jetzt jeden einzelnen der Älteren ins Auge:</p><p>"Ich mag ja noch minderjährig sein, doch wenn ich das jetzt richtig <br/>verstanden habe, dann führt ihr quasi eine ‚Ehe' zu dritt?"</p><p>Seto nickte zögernd.<br/>Was wenn Mokuba diese Art der Beziehung abstoßend fand?<br/>Was wenn...?</p><p>"Na dann werd' ich mir wohl das anklopfen angewöhnen müssen.", meinte <br/>der Kleine trocken, bevor er herzhaft in sein Marmeladenbrot biss.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~Erinnerung Ende~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>"Tatsächlich? Du hast Amor gespielt? Das hätt' ich zu gern gesehen...", <br/>erklärte Joey lachend, während er Tea nur mit einer "Windel" bekleidet <br/>und mit Herzchenpfeil und Bogen bewaffnet vor sich sah.  </p><p>Noch während sich Joey langsam wieder beruhigte, öffnete sich die <br/>Küchetür erneut und Herr Muto betrat mit einem weiteren Gast den Raum. <br/>Schnuppernd hielt er seine Nase in die Luft:</p><p>"Mmmh, das riecht lecker! Das hat mit Sicherheit Seto gekocht."</p><p>"Hey, soll das etwas heißen, was ich koche schmeckt nicht??", protestierte <br/>Yugi. Sein Großvater lachte laut auf:</p><p>"Nein, aber Seto hat eine ganz eigene Art die Speisen zu würzen. <br/>Ganz anders als du oder Tea. Ihr habt doch mit Sicherheit noch was über- <br/>oder?" Hoffnungsvoll blickte der Alte in die Runde. </p><p>Tea erhob sich und deckte noch zwei weitere Gedecke auf den Tisch:</p><p>"Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, hat Seto noch einen kleinen Rest vor <br/>unserem Vielfrass"- ein Blick zu Joey- "retten können."</p><p>Zum Glück hatte der vermeidliche Vielfrass nichts von diesem <br/>bedeutungsschwangeren Blick gemerkt, sondern machte sich jetzt frohen <br/>Mutes über den Nachttisch her. Vanillepudding- und zwar ohne den <br/>berühmtberüchtigten Affen.</p><p>Die beiden Männer setzten sich und der Gast wandte sich Mutos Enkel zu:</p><p>"Hello, Yugi! How are you?"</p><p>"Thanks, very well! Nice to see you.", erwiderte er freudig. "Aber ich <br/>denke, wir sollten uns einer Sprache zuwenden, die alle verstehen."</p><p>Joey zog seinen Freund beiseite:</p><p>"Seit wann sprichst du denn so fließend Englisch?"</p><p>"Schon mein ganzes Leben lang."</p><p>Der Blondschopf verstand nicht ganz:</p><p>"Und warum hast du dann immer eine drei in Englisch?"</p><p>"Weil ich nur amerikanisches Englisch kann. Und das mit dem gepflegten <br/>Oxford Englisch herzlich wenig zu tun."</p><p>Joey verstand das nicht. Für ihn war Englisch gleich Englisch.<br/>Yugi sah sich genötigt eine Erklärung zu liefern:</p><p>"O.K. Ein einfaches Beispiel: ‚rubber' bedeutet..."</p><p>"... Radiergummi.", ergänzte Joey.</p><p>Yugi nickte: </p><p>"Ja, im britischen Englisch. Doch frag' mal in einer amerikanischen Klasse <br/>nach einem ‚rubber'. Du wirst herzhaft ausgelacht werden."</p><p>"Und warum?"</p><p>Auf Yugis Gesicht erschien ein breites Grinsen:</p><p>"Nun, bei uns drüben steht das auch für Kondome."</p><p>Nun konnte er nicht mehr. Das verdatterte Gesicht seines <br/>Klassenkameraden war einfach zu köstlich. </p><p>"Und woher kannst du Amerikanisch so gut?", erkundigte sich Joey <br/>immer noch leicht verwirrt. </p><p>"Die ersten acht Jahre meines Lebens habe ich bei ‚Uncle Sam' verbracht. <br/>Danach sind meine Eltern wieder zurück nach Japan. <br/>Und ich habe immer noch Kontakt mit einigen Sandkasten- Freunden. <br/>Auch mit vielen Kollegen meiner Eltern, unter anderem auch mit dem hier anwesenden Herrn Yoshimori, ist der Kontakt nie abgebrochen."</p><p>"Aber was hast du mit den Kollegen deiner Eltern zu tun?", fragte Joey <br/>weiter.</p><p>"Die meisten kennen mich noch seit ich als kleiner Hosenscheißer, <br/>bewaffnet mit Plastikeimer und Plastikschaufel, es immer wieder <br/>erfolgreich geschafft habe, die Ausgrabungen meiner Eltern zu <br/>behindern.", lachte Yugi vergnügt.</p><p>"Ausgrabungen?"<br/>Interessiert schaltete sich jetzt auch Tea in das Gespräch mit ein.</p><p>"Jepp. Meine Eltern waren Archäologen. <br/>Bevor ich in die Schule kam, begleitete ich sie eigentlich immer. <br/>Rund um den Erdball. <br/>Ich stand schon vor den vermeintlichen Überresten Trojas. <br/>Bei den Tonkriegern in China, der Akropolis, dem Grab Alexanders. <br/>Und noch so vielen mehr. Später reiste ich ihnen in den Ferien hinterher. Man kommt viel rum und lernt viele Leute kennen. Auch als sechs- jähriger."</p><p>"Und ich habe mich immer gefragt, warum du bei deinem Großvater <br/>lebst.", unterbrach ihn Joey. "Wahrscheinlich wollten sie, dass du jetzt <br/>endlich mal zur Ruhe kommst und eine vernünftige Ausbildung genießt.", <br/>klopfte er seinem Kumpel auf die Schultern.</p><p>"Falsch. Sie starben bei einem Autounfall."</p><p>"Oh." <br/>Betroffen löste sich Joey wieder von Yugi. <br/>"Sorry, das wusste ich nicht."</p><p>"Schon gut. Ich habe ja bisher mit niemanden darüber geredet."<br/>Er lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihren Gast:</p><p>"Und was führt Sie hierher, Professor?"</p><p>"Zum einen wollte ich meinen alten Freund Sukoroku und seinen Enkel <br/>wiedersehen und zum anderen, wurde eine äußerst interessante <br/>Schriftrolle hier nach Japan gebracht. Ich helfe bei der Übersetzung."</p><p>Jetzt war auch Mokubas Interesse geweckt:</p><p>"Eine Schriftrolle? So richtig alt? Verstaubt? Rissig? Kaum noch lesbar? <br/>Mit einem Fluch belegt?"</p><p>Lachend unterbrach der Professor den Redeschwall des Kleinen:</p><p>"Ob sie mit einem Fluch belegt ist, weiß ich nicht. <br/>Und selbst wenn, ist bisher noch nichts Außergewöhnliches passiert. <br/>Doch was wir bisher entziffern konnten, ist recht erstaunlich. <br/>Soweit wir wissen, wurde sie von einem Schreiber verfasst, der vor fast fünftausend Jahren gelebt hat. <br/>Und sie scheint die Theorie deiner Eltern zu bestätigen."</p><p>Jetzt war es an Yugi verwirrt aus der Wäsche zu gucken:</p><p>"Welche Theorie?"</p><p>"Nun, deine Eltern sind auf eine Lücke in der ägyptischen <br/>Geschichtsschreibung gestoßen. Und zwar eine so große, das es mich <br/>wundert, dass bisher noch kein Ägyptologe darüber gestolpert ist. <br/>Sie meinten, dass es zwischen Cheops Nachfolger, Chephren, und Tutenchamun noch einen Pharao gab." </p><p>Yugi verschluckte sich an seinem Trinken, Teas Stäbchen verharrten in <br/>der Luft und selbst in Setos Augen blitzte so etwas wie mildes Interesse <br/>auf.</p><p>"Es ist wissenschaftlich bewiesen, dass Chephrens Herrschaft um 5002v.Chr. zu Ende ging. Tutenchamun bestieg den Thron jedoch erst um 4993v.Chr. Was ist mit den dazwischen liegenden 9- 10 Jahren? Es ist kaum <br/>vorstellbar, dass Ägyptens Thron solange verwaist blieb. <br/>Das Land wäre im Chaos und Bürgerkriegen versunken.<br/>Doch scheinbar ist alles was sich in diesem Zeitraum abgespielt hatte aus der Geschichte gelöscht worden. <br/>Deine Eltern sind über diesen überaus interessanten Aspekt gestolpert <br/>und haben sich auf Spurensuche begeben. <br/>Sie fanden zumindest heraus, dass es vor der großen Nofretete schon mal eine ‚Königliche Gemahlin' dieses Namens gab. <br/>Ihr Gemahl schien, für damalige Verhältnisse, ziemlich unorthodoxe Regierungsmethoden zu haben. <br/>Zum Beispiel war sein engsten Berater Hohepriester des Seth. Ein Unding! Schließlich handelte es sich bei den Pharaonen um die Söhne des Ra. <br/>Und es seit die Ägypter denken konnten, nur der Hohepriester Amun- Ras als engster Vertrauter des Pharaos in Frage kam. <br/>Vielleicht haben sie ihn deswegen aus ihren Herzen gelöscht? Wegen seiner unkonventionellen Herrschaft?", grübelte der Professor leise vor sich hin.</p><p>"Diese Leute leben bereits seid mehreren Jahrtausenden nicht mehr. Warum interessiert es Sie so brennend?", durchbrach Mokubas Stimme seine Überlegungen. </p><p>Die Augen des Professors bekamen einen glänzenden Schein:</p><p>"Ganz einfach. Auf anderen Teilen der Erde wussten die Menschen noch <br/>nicht einmal was Feuer war und in diesem Teil der Welt existierte eine <br/>Hochkultur, wie sie ihresgleichen sucht. <br/>Ich möchte diese Menschen, auch wenn sie schon tot sind, verstehen können und besser kennen lernen. <br/>Was zum Beispiel trieb Cheops dazu sich so ein Riesengrabmal zu <br/>erbauen."</p><p>‚Ich denke es würde einen Mythos zerstören, wenn ich ihm sage, dass die <br/>Cheops- Pyramide nur gebaut wurde, weil Cheops im Suff eine Wette <br/>abgeschlossen hatte.', dachte Yugi amüsiert.</p><p>"Und warum wurde er dann doch nicht da bestattet? Wie gelang es ihnen <br/>sich solange, über Jahrtausende, ihre Kultur zu bewahren?"</p><p>Diesmal war es Joey, der den Rausch des älteren Herren störte:</p><p>"Doch trotz aller Überlegenheit sind auch sie an Rom gefallen. <br/>Oder sehe ich das verkehrt?"</p><p>Betrübt musste ihm der Professor zustimmen:</p><p>"Nein Junge, du hast recht. <br/>Die Ägypter waren an viele Zeremonien <br/>gebunden. Das war zum einen ihre Stärke aber gleichzeitig auch ihr <br/>Untergang, meiner Meinung nach. <br/>Sie sind mit der Zeit zu starr und zu träge geworden. <br/>Da konnte selbst Kleopatra VII nichts mehr machen. Sie war die letzte große ägyptische Herrscherin. Danach... nun ja..."</p><p>Um den alten Herren ein wenig zu trösten, fragte Joey schließlich:</p><p>"Da Sie sich ja anscheinend so gut mit der Geschichte des alten Ägyptens <br/>auskennen, könnten Sie mir doch mit Sicherheit bei meinem Vortrag über <br/>ihre Götter helfen."</p><p>Yoshimoris Blick huschte zum Bücherstapel der auf der Kommode Platz <br/>gefunden hatte. Schmunzelnd entgegnete er:</p><p>"Du wirst sicherlich alle Infos in den Büchern finden. <br/>Und wenn dir trotzdem noch was unklar sein sollte, bin ich mir sicher, dass mein alter Freund Sugoroku dir gern mit Rat und Tat zur Seite steht." Besagter ließ ein zustimmendes Brummen hören. <br/>"Ich fahre morgen ins Museum, wo sich derzeit die Ausstellung befindet. Denn neben der Übersetzung, bin ich auch dafür noch verantwortlich."</p><p>"Na klasse.", grummelte Joey in sich hinein. "Erst brockt mir Yugi mit <br/>seinem Ausflug in dieses Museum diesen Vortrag ein und jetzt, wo ich <br/>einen waschechten Ägyptologen vor mir sitzen habe, bekomme ich noch <br/>nicht mal Hilfe. Echt typisch für mein Glück."</p><p>"Oh! Ihr macht einen Ausflug in die Ausstellung?"</p><p>Yugi, noch ein wenig blass um die Nasenspitze, nickte:</p><p>"Wandertag. Die einzige Alternative mit dem knappen Budget, was mir zur <br/>Verfügung stand."</p><p>Professor Yoshimori freute das sichtlich:</p><p>"Schön, dann sehen wir uns ja noch mal bevor ich abreise. Vielleicht kann <br/>ich dir sogar die Schriftrolle zeigen."</p><p>Yugi nickte bloß. Obwohl es ihn schon juckte zu erfahren, wer der <br/>geheimnisvolle Schreiber war. Schließlich hatte jener dafür gesorgt, dass <br/>er nicht ganz in Vergessenheit geriet. Und mit ihm auch alle anderen nicht. </p><p>"Yugi, deine Eltern hatten mir damals erzählt, sie hätten eine heiße Spur <br/>zu diesem mysteriösen Pharao. Und sie hätten alles in ihrem Tagebuch <br/>beschrieben. Erlaubst du mir einen kurzen Blick?"</p><p>"Tagebuch?"<br/>Hilfesuchend wandte er sich an seinen Großvater.    <br/>Jener stand auf und steuerte entschlossen eines der Küchenregale an. <br/>Dort wo sie die Konserven aufbewahrten. Er kramte eine Weile herum. <br/>Dann tauchte er mit schreckgeweiteten Augen wieder auf:</p><p>"Es ist fort. Aber das kann nicht sein! Ich hatte es eigenhändig hier <br/>versteckt!?!"</p><p>Eine Erinnerung forderte hartnäckig von Yugi beachtet zu werden.<br/>Kalkweiß fragte er:</p><p>"War es vielleicht in rotem Tuch eingeschlagen?"</p><p>Sein Großvater nickte.</p><p>"Dann hat Yema es."</p><p>"WAASSS? Es ist eindeutig festgelegt, dass das Tagebuch dein Erbe sein <br/>sollte. Yema sieht doch hinter all den Sachen nur die Dollarnoten, <br/>während du auch die Geschichte solcher Kleinode siehst. <br/>Das war ihr ausdrücklicher Wunsch! Wie..."</p><p>Müde winket Yugi ab:</p><p>"Wahrscheinlich hat er gesehen, wie du es versteckt hast."</p><p>Schadenfreude zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesicht ab:</p><p>"Er wird sich umschauen. Diese ganz speziellen Gräber werden von ganz <br/>speziellen Wächtern bewacht. Soll er doch sehen, wohin ihn seine <br/>Habgier bringt."</p><p>"Du weißt also etwas über jenen Pharao?"<br/>Erstaunt blickte Yoshimori auf den siebzehn-jährigen jungen Mann.<br/>Dieser stand abrupt auf:</p><p>"Ich sage gar nichts mehr. Nur noch einen Rat, Professor:<br/>Was auch immer für Erkenntnisse jene Schriftrolle mit sich bringen mag, <br/>lassen Sie die Geister ruhen. <br/>Folgen Sie DIESEN Spuren DIESER Vergangenheit nicht noch tiefer. <br/>Und sorgen Sie dafür, dass auch niemand anderes sich auf die Suche macht. Es würde... kein gutes Ende nehmen."</p><p>Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und verließ die Küche. <br/>Vier verblüffte und zwei ihm im Stillen zustimmende Menschen <br/>zurücklassend.</p><p>In die entstandene Stille hinein wagte Mokuba zu fragen:</p><p>"Wer ist Yema?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, das war's für heute.</p><p>Die Story mit dem Rubber beruht auf wahren Tatsachen. Is 'ner <br/>Bekannten von mir passiert. ;-)</p><p>Noch ein paar Tatsachen:</p><p>Tutenchamun regierte 1333- 1324v.Chr. <br/>Cheops 2545- 2520v.Chr. Sie können also unmöglich Ur- Großvater und <br/>Ur- Enkel sein. <br/>Nofretete ging als ‚Königliche Gemahlin'- quasi die Hauptfrau-  des <br/>Echnatons in die Geschichte ein. Zum einen wird ihr unbeschreibliche <br/>Schönheit nachgesagt, zum anderen soll sie nach dem Tod ihres Mannes <br/>den Thron bestiegen und Ägypten regiert haben.</p><p>Amun und Ra (oder auch Re) sind gleichgestellte Götter. Anfangs war <br/>jeder für sich eine Gottheit, doch irgendwann verschmolzen die Ägypter <br/>die beiden Gottheiten zu einem: Amun- Ra, ihr Sonnengott. </p><p>Damit wäre mal wieder bewiesen, das meine Story keiner <br/>wissenschaftlichen Überprüfung standhält*g*<br/>Sollte ich jedoch auch zum Schluss meiner Erklärungen etwas falsch <br/>erklärt haben- SORRY.</p><p> </p><p>cu?<br/>kessM</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hallo Leuts!</p><p>Mir ist aufgefallen, dass Noxya (yaoi.de) und ich dieselbe Grundidee hatten, was die Konstellation der Pairings(dreier- Kombi: Yami, Seth, Tea) angeht.(keine Absicht- ehrlich) Doch ich denke, dass unsere jeweiligen Ideen individuell genug sind und sich genug voneinander unterscheiden. In einem Punkt kann ich ihr zustimmen: ich konnte ebenfalls nichts über eine Hochzeitszeremonie im alten Ägypten finden. <br/>Es wurde zwar so was ähnliches wie ein Ehevertrag abgeschlossen und der Bräutigam übergab der Braut ein Brautgeschenk, gemessen an seinem Vermögensstand, um ihr bei einer Scheidung- im beiderseitigen Einvernehmen- eine Versorgung zu gewährleisten, doch eine Zeremonie als solches schien es nicht gegeben zu haben.(boah, is dat n langer Satz*g*)<br/>Also heißt es auch hier: Phantasie... oder die Klippe einfach geschickt umschiffen und die Hochzeit umgehen... ma sehen^^°</p><p>Ach so, mir ist noch etwas aufgefallen. In der Serie und auch im Manga ist Yugi ziemlich kleinwüchsig(is da vielleicht n Liliputaner  in der Familie mit drin??*zwinker*)in meiner Fic jedoch ist er als Yami und Yugi n paar Zentimeter größer als Tea.  </p><p>Nix meins. Und Geld krieg’ ich auch nicht.</p><p>Zum Verständnis:</p><p>„wörtl. Rede“<br/>‚Gedanken’<br/>[falls es vorkommt, unnützter Kommi meinerseits]<br/>der Rest ergibt sich Laufe der ‚Geschichtsschreibung’ ;-)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Warum musste er auch ausgerechnet heute den Wecker überhören?<br/>Warum hatte Tea ausgerechnet diese Nacht bei Seto verbringen müssen?<br/>Warum hatte sein Großvater sich erst so spät darüber gewundert, dass er noch nicht am Frühstückstisch saß?</p><p>Doch andererseits...<br/>Sein Lauf wurde etwas langsamer, doch er war immer noch recht schnell.<br/>... wenn er langsam genug lief, würde er vielleicht den Bus verpassen. Denn so richtig Lust auf den Besuch im Museum hatte er nicht. <br/>Dort würde er auf den Professor treffen. <br/>Doch dafür saß ihm das „verkorkste“ Abendessen noch zu tief in den Knochen. Er war mitten in der Nacht zurückgekehrt. In der Hoffnung, dass niemand mehr auf wäre, wenn er kam. <br/>Doch sein Großvater wartete auf der Couch auf ihn. <br/>Als er eintrat, nahm der Ältere ihn einfach nur in den Arm, löcherte ihn aber nicht. Auch wenn in seinen Augen tausend Fragen geschrieben standen. <br/>Aber Yugi schüttelte einfach nur den Kopf und sein Großvater akzeptierte das. Was blieb ihm auch groß übrig? Müde fiel Yugi ins Bett. <br/>Dankbar, dass Tea ihm Zeit gab und mit den Kaibas gegangen war. <br/>Denn so ein Ausrutscher wie den Abend hätte ihm nicht passieren dürfen. Nicht IHM. Wahrscheinlich ging ihm die Geschichte mit Yema näher als er gedacht hatte. Näher als gut war. </p><p>Und schon knallte er an der nächsten Ecke mit jemanden zusammen. <br/>Benommen setzte er sich auf und erkannte in seinem Gegenüber Joey.<br/>Welcher sich benommen den Kopf hielt:</p><p>„Na Alter? Auch verschlafen?“ </p><p>Während Yugi dem Blondschopf aufhalf, nickte er:</p><p>„Wir sollten noch einen Zahn zulegen. Sonst sehen wir nur noch die Rücklichter.“</p><p>Sie setzten sich wieder in Trab, als Joey gedehnt zurückgab: </p><p>„Ooch, hätt’ ich nix dagegen.“</p><p>Konnte sich Yugi gut vorstellen.</p><p>„Aber dann wäre deine ganze Arbeit für den Vortrag umsonst.“</p><p>Joey überlegte kurz:</p><p>„Haste auch recht, Alter. Also, schneller.“ Und damit nahm er den Jüngeren bei der Hand und zog ihn hinter sich her. <br/>Die letzten hundert Meter legten sie im Sprint zurück. <br/>Außer Puste kamen sie beim Bus an. An welchem sich das Fräulein Haruda schon mit verschränkten Armen und wippenden Fuß aufgestellt hatte. Demonstrativ schaute sie auf ihre Uhr, als die beiden vor ihr zum Halten kommen:</p><p>„Eine Sekunde später und ihr wärt zu spät gewesen. Sieht übrigens richtig niedlich aus, wie ihr zwei Händchen haltet.“, fügte sie lächelnd ran.  </p><p>Hastig löste sich Joey von Yugi, der sich nur mit Mühe ein Grinsen verkneifen konnte. </p><p>„Es ist nicht so wie Sie denken.“, stotterte der Blondschopf.</p><p>„Ich weiß. Auch wenn ihr ein süßes Pärchen abgeben würdet. Na los, rein mit euch.“ Und hielt den beiden die Tür auf.  </p><p>Da ihm die Situation mehr als peinlich war, stürmte Joey voran und ließ sich neben Tristan auf den Sitz plumpsen. Yugi folgte und ließ seinen Blick über die Sitzreihen schweifen. Und wie sollte es anders sein? <br/>Der einzig freie Platz befand sich neben Seto Kaiba. <br/>Es traute sich halt niemand wirklich zu eine Stunde Fahrt neben dem größten Eisbrocken der Nation zu verbringen. <br/>Tea war von einer Klassenkameradin in Beschlag genommen worden. Mitleidige Blicke folgten Yugi als dieser den Platz ganz hinten ansteuerte. Ungerührt packte Yugi seine Tasche ins Gepäcknetz und setzte sich dann hin. Seto reagierte immer noch nicht, sondern las weiter in seinem Buch. Für den Rest der Klasse recht erstaunlich, da es doch bekannt war, dass der Firmenchef sonst seine Ruhe dem üblichen Trubel vorzog. <br/>Von der Lehrerin ungesehen stöpselte Yugi sich an seinen Discman  und schloss die Augen. <br/>Er merkte noch wie sich der Bus in Bewegung setzte und Joey nach vorn gerufen wurde um seinen Vortrag zu halten. Bevor er jedoch endgültig in Morpheus’ Armen versank, dachte noch wie so oft in letzter Zeit: </p><p>‚Was soll ich bloß mit euch Göttern anstellen?’ </p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~Traumsequenz~~~~~~</p><p>Verwundert blickte Yugi sich um. <br/>Hatte er eben nicht noch im Bus gesessen?<br/>Was machte er dann hier?<br/>Doch WO war HIER?</p><p>Langsam lichtete sich der Nebel, der um ihn herum waberte. <br/>Erstaunt registrierte er, dass er sich im Palastgarten befand. <br/>Er saß auf dem Basseinrand, an dem ihm damals zum ersten Mal der ‚Dunkle Magier’ begegnet war. Und an dem er...</p><p>Er kam sich in seiner Jeans, den Turnschuhen, dem Shirt und dem Hemd, welches geknotet um seine Hüften hing, an diesem altertümlichen Ort leicht deplaziert vor. </p><p>Wieder stellte er sich die Frage:</p><p>Was machte er hier?</p><p>„Ihr seid hier, damit wir Euch Eure Frage beantworten können.“ </p><p>Er blickte hoch und vor ihm erschienen drei Männer.</p><p>Einer bekleidet mit einem goldenen Lendenschurz auf welchem die Sonne abgebildet war, der Zweite in traditioneller ehrwürdiger chinesischer Hoftracht, gehalten ganz in Rot und der Dritte schließlich angetan mit einem einfachen grauem Leinengewand, in der Mitte gegürtet mit einer goldenen geflochtenen Schnur.</p><p>Yugi schloss die Augen. <br/>Atmete zweimal tief durch und öffnete sie dann wieder. <br/>Doch das Bild hatte sich nicht verändert. <br/>Amüsiert funkelten ihn drei Augenpaare, Gold, Rubin und Silber gleich, an. </p><p>„Ra? Sliver? Obelisk?”, erkundigte er sich fassungslos. </p><p>Ra nickte und fuhr mit dunkler Stimme fort:</p><p>„Ihr habt Euch in letzter Zeit vermehrt gefragt, was Ihr für uns tun könnt. Wir möchten Euch nun darauf eine langüberlegte Antwort geben: <br/>Der Glauben der Menschen hat sich gewandelt. <br/>Sie glauben zwar nach wie vor an uns, doch ähnelt jener Glaube in keinster Weise dem, dem Ihr und Euer Volk damals nachgegangen seid. Da wir die vergangenen 5000 Jahre geruht haben, sind die Veränderungen an uns vorüber gegangen. <br/>Wir hatten keinerlei Möglichkeit uns den Wandlungen des Glaubens anzupassen und sind daher ‚nicht Zeit gemäß’.“</p><p>Sliver sprach weiter:</p><p>„Außerdem haben wir uns einfach von Priestern überrumpeln lassen. Haben zu sehr auf unsere Stärke und Unantastbarkeit gebaut. <br/>Hatten nicht mit der ungeheuren Wut und Rachsucht gerechnet. <br/>Jene Kraft gepaart mit dem vielen Blut was sie vergossen haben um ihre Beschwörungen zu bekräftigen, zwang uns in ihre Dienste. <br/>Die Verletzung der jahrtausendenlangen Unantastbarkeit machte uns rasend vor Wut. <br/>Und diese Wut wussten sie hervorragend zu schüren und zu lenken.<br/>Wie von Sinnen fielen wir über Ägypten her.“</p><p>„Das Ergebnis ist Euch bestens bekannt.“, kam jetzt Obelisk zu Wort.<br/>„Sie zwangen Euch, Eure Macht zu zersplittern. <br/>Wärt Ihr noch im Vollbesitz Euere damaligen Kräfte, wäre es Euch jetzt ein leichtes uns frei zu geben. <br/>Wir würden uns irgendwo ein ruhiges Eckchen für die Ewigkeit suchen. <br/>Ihr seid immer noch ungeheuer stark. <br/>Es war ein schlauer Zug von Euch die Priester glauben zu lassen, Ihr hättet die Macht gleichmäßig auf die Milleniums- Gegenstände verteilt. Und einzeln gesehen, gemessen an der Normalität, bergen sie auch ungeheure Kräfte. <br/>Ihr habt jedoch den Großteil Eurer Macht fest in Euch verschlossen. <br/>Das Puzzle hilft Euch darauf zurückzugreifen. Doch fehlt Euch jetzt das, was in den übrigen Gegenständen steckt. <br/>Ihr habt es damals geschafft uns in die Steinplatten zu bannen. Schlafend. Besänftigt. Doch hatte dies Euer Leben zum Preis.“</p><p>Wieder sprach Ra:</p><p>„Wir wissen, dass Ihr niemals etwas gegen unseren Willen unternehmen werdet. Deshalb haben wir beschlossen, unter anderem auch um zu vermeiden, dass wir nochmals in die Hände von, formulieren wir es mal so, Tyrannen, Despoten, Machthungrigen, fallen, dass wir uns in Eure Dienste stellen. Auf Ewigkeit.“</p><p>Bisher hatte Yugi schweigend dagesessen. <br/>Doch nun wollte er protestierend auffahren. <br/>Das konnte doch nicht angehen! Er konnte doch keine Götter in seine Dienste nehmen! Beschwichtigend gebot ihm Ra zu schweigen:</p><p>„Wir haben es uns, wie gesagt, lange überlegt. <br/>Und es scheint uns die beste Lösung zu sein. <br/>Bedenkt, dass wir uns, dank Pegasus, immer noch in den Karten befinden. Und dass jeder, denen sie in die Hände fallen, über uns verfügen kann. Sowohl zum Guten als auch zum Schlechten. <br/>Sind wir jedoch an einen Herren gebunden, haben sie keine Gewalt über uns. Außerdem...“ Jetzt erschien ein spitzbübisches Funkeln in Ras goldenen Augen: „... heißt es nicht, Pharaonen seien Söhne des Ra? Und welcher Sohn wiederspricht schon seinem Vater?“ </p><p>Geschlagen von dieser göttlichen Logik, erwiderte der ehemalige Pharao nichts mehr. Seufzend gab er sein Einverständnis:</p><p>„Dann tut, was Ihr nicht lassen könnt...“</p><p>Kaum hatte er geendet, schufen die drei Götter drei goldene Reifen. Gekennzeichnet mit dem Auge des Horus. <br/>Dem Zeichen, welches sich auch auf seinem Puzzle befand. <br/>Seinem Zeichen. <br/>Gleichzeitig legten sie sich diesen Sklavenring, den etwas anderen war es nicht, selbst um den Hals. Und traten somit in den Dienst des ehemaligen Herrschers. <br/>Dieser Ring konnte von Niemandem geöffnet werden. <br/>Weder von ihnen, noch vom Pharao selbst. <br/>Eben weil sie sich ihm freiwillig untergeordnet hatten.<br/>Alle drei kreuzten ehrerbietig ihre Arme vor der Brust und verneigten sich...</p><p>~~~~~~Traumsequenz Ende~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Mit einem gemurmelten: „Das glaubt mir doch kein Aas.“ kehrte Yugi in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Sein Kopf war inzwischen auf Setos Schulter gesunken, der immer noch in aller Seelenruhe sein Buch las. <br/>Der Klasse, der dieses niedliche Bild natürlich nicht entgangen war, verstand nicht ganz. <br/>Wieso ließ Kaiba FREIWILLIG jemanden SO nah an sich heran?<br/>Warum hat er Yugi nicht einfach geweckt? Ausgerechnet Yugi! <br/>Es war allgemein bekannt, dass er in Yugi seinen härtesten Rivalen sah!</p><p>„Was glaubt dir niemand?“, erkundigte sich Seto leise bei seinem Nachbarn. Yugi setzte sich währenddessen ordentlich hin und kramte in seiner Gürteltasche nach seinen Karten: </p><p>„Glaub’ mir, DAS würdest du mir nicht glauben.“</p><p>Er hatte seine Karten und suchte die Götterkarten heraus. <br/>Kaum hielt er sie in den Händen, starrte er, zur Salzsäure erstarrt, drauf. <br/>Seto nun doch neugierig, was seinen Geliebten dermaßen einen Schock versetzt haben könnte, beugte sich vor. <br/>Im ersten Moment konnte er keine Veränderung auf den drei Karten ausmachen. Doch dann fiel ihm etwas Glänzendes ins Auge. <br/>Etwas, was sich vorher definitiv noch NICHT auf den Karten befunden hatte. Als er erkannte, um WAS es sich handelte, blieb ihm doch glatt die Spucke weg. Und um das Maß voll zu machen, zwinkerte ihnen der Goldene Drache zu.  <br/>Laut polterte sein Buch zu Boden, während er mit einem : „WAS...?“ erschrocken zurückfuhr. <br/>Zum Glück kam der Bus jetzt zum halten und die Schüler wurden aufgefordert auszusteigen, so dass im allgemeinen Gewühle fast niemand von der „Entgleisung“ Kaibas mitbekam. </p><p>Draußen wurden sie von einem Museumswärter in Empfang genommen, welcher sie auch durch die Ausstellung führte. </p><p>„Was hast du denn für deinen Vortrag bekommen?“, erkundigte sich Yugi leise bei Joey. Auf seinen erstaunten Blick hin: „Sorry, bin weggenickt. Und bevor du jetzt auf dumme Gedanken kommst, ich bin gestern mit Großvater die Bücher durchgegangen. Inventur steht mal wieder an.“</p><p>„Aha. Bücher.“</p><p>Genervt rollte Yugi die Augen:</p><p>„Ja. Bücher!“</p><p>„Krieg’ dich wieder ein.“, lachte Joey. „ Hat nur für ’ne zwei gelangt. Hab’ in der Aufregung die Aufgaben Seths mit denen von Ra vertauscht.“, erwiderte Joey schulterzuckend.</p><p>„Das bekommst aber auch nur du fertig.“</p><p>Währenddessen folgten sie den Anderen. Und so langsam wurde auch Joey von der Ausstellung gefangen genommen. </p><p>‚Wirkt authentisch.’, musste selbst Yugi anerkennend eingestehen.</p><p>Einige Mädchen derweil waren vor einer Vitrine mit antiken Schminkutensilien hängen geblieben. Auch Tea war unter ihnen.<br/>Gedankenverloren starrte sie auf einen der Ebenholzkämme.<br/>Und ihre Gedanken machten sich selbstständig...</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~Erinnerung~~~~~~~</p><p>Bedächtig ließ sie den Kamm durch ihr rabenschwarzes, hüftlanges Haar gleiten. Immer wieder und wieder. <br/>Schließlich legte sie ihn beiseite und wagte einen Blick in ihren Spiegel aus polierten Silber. <br/>Ihr strahlte ein, an normalen Maßstäben gemessen, recht hübsches Gesicht entgegen. Kleines Stupsnäschen, hohe Wangenknochen, volle Lippen und Matt- Blaue Augen. Gerahmt vom unvermeidlichen Bleiglanz wirkten sie fast schon wieder grau. <br/>Ungewöhnliche Farbe für eine Ägypterin. Sie war stolz auf ihre Augen. Ebenso auf ihre Haare. Sie wusste, dass sich Mitglieder aus der Oberschicht und dazu gehörte ihre Familie ja nun, den Schädel kahl rasierten, um ihn mit den unterschiedlichsten und aufwendig gearbeiteten Perücken zu schmücken. Doch das war nicht ihr Ding.<br/>Sie hatte wunderschönes, nachtschwarzes, glänzendes Haar. <br/>Um nichts in der Welt würde sie sich davon trennen. <br/>Sie war von zierlichen, schlanken Wuchs. <br/>Im Großen und Ganzen recht ansehnlich.</p><p>Ihr war klar, dass sie mit ihren siebzehn Jahren schon zu den „alten Jungfrauen“ zählte. Schließlich wurden Mädchen zwischen zwölf und vierzehn verheiratet. <br/>Doch bisher hat es noch kein Mann geschafft ihr Herz zu rühren. <br/>Sie hatte vielmehr die Zeit mit ihrer alten Amme genutzt. <br/>Wie sehr ihr die alte Frau doch fehlte. <br/>War sie doch vor einem halben Jahr verstorben. <br/>Hatte ihr aber noch viele nützliche Sachen beibringen können. <br/>Die Geschichte, dass der Bruder ihrer Amme Geliebter des Cheops war, hatte sie nie für voll genommen. Sie hielt das für Träumereien einer alten Frau. <br/>Aber es würde zumindest erklären, WIE sie in Besitz der ‚Heiligen Elfe’ gelangen konnte. Laut der alten Frau verschwand ihr Bruder eines Tages spurlos.<br/> Aus Angst und vielleicht auch aus Schuldgefühl, dass ihr ebenfalls etwas zustoßen könnte, hatte Cheops ihr die Macht über das Schattenwesen übertragen. <br/>Was sie aber fast noch erstaunlicher fand, war, dass sich die ‚Heilige Elfe’ nach dem Tod ihrer Amme mit einem Blutpakt für die Ewigkeit an sie gebunden hatte. So zeigte sie, dass das Wesen nur sie, Nofretete, als ihre Herrin akzeptierte und niemand anderen. <br/>Auf die Frage nach dem Wieso, hatte sie nur unergründlich gelächelt und gemeint: „Ihr werdet Hilfe brauchen.“     </p><p>Sie wusste nicht warum.<br/>Schließlich führten sie nach der erneuten Heirat ihrer Mutter ein relativ ruhiges und abgeschiedenes Leben. Ihr Stiefvater war einer der vielen weitläufigen Verwandten des jetzigen Pharaos. Doch sie lebten weitab vom Hof und seinen Intrigen. Sie lebten gut von dem was ihre Pächter erwirtschafteten. </p><p>In dem Moment trat ihre Mutter durch die Tür. <br/>Ein wenig blass setzte sie sich auf den Diwan. <br/>In der Hand eine Papyrus- Rolle, an der das offizielle Siegel des Königshauses baumelte. <br/>Ein wenig besorgt ließ sie sich zu Füssen ihrer Mutter nieder. </p><p>„Was hast du Mutter?“</p><p>Statt einer Antwort, strich ihre Mutter ihr sanft über die Wangen. <br/>Fasste sie fest ins Auge, so als ob sie sich jede Einzelheit ihrer Tochter einprägen wollte. Doch warum? Sie hatte nicht vor sie allein zu lassen. <br/>Die ältere Frau schluckte und antwortete dann: <br/>„Auf Befehl des Pharaos sollst du mit seinem Sohn, dem Thronfolger, vermählt werden. Du hast unverzüglich aufzubrechen. Die Wachen warten bereits unten im Hof mit einer Sänfte auf dich.<br/> Alles was du hier zurücklassen musst, Kleider, Schmuck und so weiter, wird im Palast bereits für dich bereitgehalten.“</p><p>Sprachlos blickte sie auf ihre Mutter. Suchte in ihrem Gesicht nach einem Zeichen, welches ihr sagte, dass es sich dabei um einen Scherz handelte. Doch sie erkannte nur Traurigkeit. Und das bestätigte ihr, dass der Befehl bitterer Ernst war.  </p><p>„Aber warum denn ausgerechnet ich? Ich habe doch gar nichts vorzuweisen! Bin nur ein Mädchen vom Lande! Wie kommt er überhaupt auf mich?“</p><p>Ihre Mutter ließ die Papyrus- Rolle fallen und nahm sie in ihre Arme. Drückte sie ein letztes Mal an ihr Herz. </p><p>„Ich weiß es nicht, mein Kind. Ich weiß es nicht.“, flüsterte ihre Mutter ihr gepresst ans Ohr. Als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten, erkannte Nofretete auch den Grund. Die Augen ihrer Mutter schwammen in Tränen. Doch hielt sie diese eisern zurück. <br/>Noch einmal strich sie ihrer Tochter über die Haare und steckte dann ihren eigenen Ebenholzkamm in Nofretetes schwerem Haar fest. </p><p>„Aber Mutter, das kann ich nicht annehmen. Den hat dir Vater kurz vor seinem Tode geschenkt.“ Sie wollte noch weiter protestieren, doch ihre Mutter legte ihr nur einen Finger an die Lippen:</p><p>„Pst. So weiß ich wenigstens, dass dich ein Stück von mir begleitet. <br/>Pass bitte gut auf dich auf!“</p><p>Nofretete nickte:</p><p>„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich werde es genauso wie meine Amme halten: <br/>Ich höre auf mein Herz. Denn wie kann das, was mein Herz mir sagt, verkehrt sein?“</p><p>Schweren Herzens stieg sie in die Sänfte. <br/>Sie fühlte sich keineswegs so entspannt, wie sich ihrer Mutter gegenüber gegeben hatte. Doch kurz bevor die Vorhänge zugezogen wurden, um sie endgültig von ihrem alten Leben zu trennen, sprang ihr ein kleines graues Fellbündel auf den Schoß. <br/>Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue registrierten die Wachen die wegen ihrer grauen Tüpfelung an einen Geparden erinnernde Katze. Doch dagegen unternehmen konnten sie nichts. Schließlich war es strengstens verboten die Hand gegen eine Katze zu erheben. <br/>Dankbar strich sie dem schnurrenden Etwas übers Fell: „Danke, Mau.“<br/>Und schickte gleich noch ein Dankgebet an Bastet.</p><p>Da sie auf dem Nil reisten, erreichten sie den Palast binnen einer Woche. <br/>Kaum angekommen, wurde sie von Sklavinnen umringt und in die Bäder geführt. Dort wurde sie einer gründlichen Reinigung unterzogen. <br/>Danach kam sie in den Genuss einer Massage mit fein duftenden Ölen.<br/>Sorgfältig wurde sie angekleidet, geschmückt und geschminkt.<br/>Man setzte sie in ein leeres, weiträumiges Gemach und ließ sie allein. <br/>Wie durch ein Wunder hatte Mau den Weg wieder zu ihr gefunden. <br/>So fühlte sie sich nicht ganz fremd in dieser ungewohnten Umgebung. </p><p>Nach ein paar Minuten wurde die Tür geöffnet und ein herrisch wirkender Mann betrat den Raum. Anhand seines Auftretens und des goldenen Ankhs an seiner Kette wurde ihr klar, dass es sich um ihn nur um den Pharao handeln konnte. So schnell sie konnte warf sie sich zu Boden. Senkte den Kopf. <br/>Harsch befahl er ihr sich zu erheben. <br/>Kaum stand sie, umrundete er sie zweimal und begutachtete sie ausführlich. Zumindest wusste sie jetzt, wie sich ein Pferd auf einem Pferdemarkt fühlte. </p><p>„Mein Berater hat nicht gelogen. Du bist eine Schönheit.“</p><p>Er nahm sie beim Kinn und zwang sie, ihm in die Augen zu schauen.<br/>Die Ringe schnitten ihr ins Fleisch. </p><p>„Eine außergewöhnliche sogar.“</p><p>Länger als der Anstand es erlaubte, hielt er sie so.<br/>Es wurde ihr langsam unangenehm. <br/>Doch wer wiedersetzte sich schon dem Pharao? Einem „Gott“ auf Erden?</p><p>‚Wenn er über mich herfällt, schrei’ ich.’, dachte sie mit pochendem Herzen. </p><p>Etwas davon musste sich in ihren Augen wiederspiegelt haben. <br/>Denn er entließ sie lachend aus seiner schraubstockartigen Umklammerung:</p><p>„Keine Sorge. Du bist für meinen Sohn. Morgen wird Hochzeit gefeiert. <br/>Für heute Nacht mag dir dieses Gemach reichen. <br/>Morgen sehen wir weiter.“, barsch lachend verließ er sie. </p><p>Geschafft sank sie in ihren Stuhl zurück. <br/>Den Pharao umgab Härte und Kälte wie ein eisiger Hauch. <br/>Und sie war sich sicher an den Ringen getrocknetes Blut wahrgenommen zu haben. </p><p>„Bitte ihr Götter, lasst den Prinzen nicht nach seinem Vater kommen. <br/>Ich bitte Euch inständig.“, flehte sie mit Tränen in den Augen. </p><p>Die Nacht verlief schleppend. <br/>Sie fühlte den warmen Körper Maus neben sich. <br/>Doch schlafen konnte sie trotz dieses kleinen Trostes nicht. <br/>Ihre Augen folgten dem Lauf des Mondes und schließlich auch dem Aufgang der Sonne. </p><p>Eine Stunde nach Sonnenaufgang tippelten zwei Sklavinnen leise kichernd in ihr Gemach. Halfen ihr bei der Morgentoilette und rieben ihren gesamten Körper mit einer nach Lotus riechenden Lotion ein. <br/>Ihr Haar durchzogen sie mit in duftende Öle getauchte Holzkämme. Brachten es so zum glänzen. <br/>Vorsichtig halfen sie ihr beim anlegen des äußerst kompliziert geschnittenen Hochzeitsgewandes. <br/>Wie sollte sie da nur allein jemals wieder herausfinden? <br/>Eine leichte Röte überzog ihre Wangen, als ihr klar wurde, dass der Prinz ihr heute Abend mit Sicherheit bestimmt beim Auskleiden behilflich sein würde.</p><p>Dann erwartete sie eine endlos lange Reihe von Zeremonien. <br/>Und nachmittags endlich stand sie ihrem zukünftigen Gemahl gegenüber.<br/>Mit verschlossener Miene und verdunkelten Augen erwartete der Prinz sie. <br/>Vor ihm stand der Hohepriester des Amuns und würde die endgültige Zeremonie durchführen. </p><p>Als sie in jene Augen blickte-</p><p>Augen, die brannten. <br/>Brannten vor lodernden Hass, Verachtung, Einsamkeit. <br/>Tief verwundet. Immer noch blutend.  </p><p>- wurde ihr klar, dass da der Mann stand, dem sie vorbehaltlos ihr Herz anvertrauen konnte. Der es hegen und pflegen würde. <br/>Sie nicht enttäuschen würde. Im Gegenzug würde sie seines hüten. <br/>Ihm bei allen Fährnissen zur Seite stehen. Für ihn sterben.              </p><p>Sie runzelte ihre Stirn.<br/>Doch so schnell wie jener Gedanke gekommen war, verschwand er wieder. Sie legte ihre Hand in die seine. <br/>Sie sah ihm wieder in die Augen und erkannte erst jetzt aus der Nähe die ungewöhnliche Farbe. Wie dunkler Amethyst- klar und dennoch verschleiert.</p><p>Nofretete lächelte aufmunternd. <br/>Zum einen, um sich Mut zu machen, zum anderen, um zu sehen, wie der Prinz reagierte. <br/>Sie konnte ihm mit ihrer Aktion zumindest ein leichtes Kräuseln der Lippen und ein anerkennendes Funkeln der Augen entlocken. <br/>Dennoch konnte das nicht über die Kälte seiner Hand hinwegtäuschen. Auch nicht über den leicht melancholischen Ton in seiner Stimme, als er seinen Schwur ihr gegenüber leistete. <br/>Seine Finger umklammerten ihre, als wenn sie der letzte Halt wären, den er noch hatte. <br/>Mit ruhiger Stimme sprach sie ihren Part. Nur ein leichtes Zittern schlich sich ab und zu ein. Ein kaum wahrnehmbares Nicken seinerseits gab ihr die nötige Kraft durchzuhalten. </p><p>Nach der offiziellen Segenssprechung für das junge Paar des Amuns- Priesters zogen sie sich in den Palast zurück. <br/>Dort ging es an die Unterzeichnung des Ehevertrages. <br/>Ihr wurde ein kleines, bewirtschaftetes Gut, nilaufwärts, übertragen. <br/>Sowie eine Menge Kleider und Schmuckstücke.    </p><p>Das lange und anstrengende Bankett hinter sich lassend, flüchteten die Brautleute ins Gemach des Prinzen.<br/> Aufmerksame Sklaven hatten bereits Kerzen angezündet und etwas Brot und Wein und Trauben aufgestellt.</p><p>Während sie sich am Tisch niederließ und sich etwas von dem Wein einschenkte, lehnte sich ihr Gemahl an eine der Säulen und blickte in den Garten hinaus. Der Mond war bereist aufgegangen und sie bezweifelte, dass er noch etwas erkennen konnte. <br/>Dennoch verlor sich sein unergründlicher Blick in der Ferne. <br/>Zumindest hatte sie nun Muße den jungen Mann einer genauen Musterung zu unterziehen. </p><p>Er war kaum größer als sie. Vielleicht zwei, drei Zentimeter. <br/>Sie war jedoch fest überzeugt, nicht einen Gramm überflüssiges Fett an ihm zu finden. Denn durchtrainiert wie er war, hatte sie nicht den leisesten Zweifel, dass er sich hervorragend aufs Kämpfen verstand. <br/>Der weiße Leinenschurz hob sich wunderbar von seiner gebräunten Haut ab. Ein goldener Überwurf war der einzige Unterschied zu den Schurzen der Sklaven. Der steife Metallkragen lag eng an seinem Hals und reichte ihm bis kurz über die Brust. An seinem linken Oberarm konnte sie eine goldene Spange ausmachen. <br/>Ansonsten kaum Schmuck oder weitere Zierart. <br/>Auch umgab ihm nicht die brutale Härte und kalte Unnachgiebigkeit seines Vaters. Die Götter hatten zumindest dieses Gebet erhört. <br/>Doch was hatte ihn so verletzt? <br/>Hatte sie überhaupt eine Chance zu ihm durchzudringen?</p><p>„Mein Gemahl...“, fing sie vorsichtig an. </p><p>„Yami.“</p><p>Er drehte sich um und richtete seine violetten Augen auf sie.</p><p>„Mein Name lautet Yami.“</p><p>Perplex nickte sie. Fing sich jedoch schnell und gab zurück: </p><p>„Aber nur wenn... du?...  mich Nofretete nennst.“</p><p>Jetzt lächelte er das erste Mal an diesem Abend:</p><p>„Einverstanden.“</p><p>Jetzt war er es, der sie einer genauen Musterung unterzog. <br/>Diese war ihr jedoch nicht so unangenehm wie die des Pharao. </p><p>„Warum wurdest ausgerechnet du ausgewählt?“</p><p>„Wie meinen?“</p><p>„Warum wurdest ausgerechnet DU zu meiner Frau gemacht?“</p><p>Verlegenheit machte sich in Nofretete breit.<br/>Das ausgerechnet der Prinz das fragen musste?!</p><p>„Ich weiß nicht... Vor einer Woche kam der Befehl, ich hätte mich unverzüglich im Palast einzufinden, um dort den Thronfolger zu ehelichen. Mir blieb nicht mal Zeit vernünftig zu packen. <br/>Nur was ich am Leibe trug, habe ich mitgebracht. Und Mau.“</p><p>„Mau?“ <br/>Erstaunt zog Yami eine Augenbraue hoch. </p><p>„Ja. Die Kleine sprang einfach in die Sänfte und begleitete mich. <br/>Den Wachen war es nicht recht, doch was blieb ihnen anderes übrig? Wenn die Katze sich dazu entschieden hatte? <br/>Nur die Eile habe ich nicht verstanden? Warum diese Hast?“</p><p>„Der Pharao hatte es eilig.“</p><p>„Warum?“</p><p>„Er hatte Angst...“</p><p>„Wovor?“</p><p>Stumm hielt Yami ihren Blick gefangen. So, als suchte er etwas. <br/>Vielleicht etwas, das ihm sagte, er könne ihr trauen?</p><p>„Du hast eine ausgefallene Augenfarbe. Zumindest für eine Ägypterin.“</p><p>Verwirrung machte sich in ihr breit. Worauf wollte er hinaus?<br/>Versonnen meinte er:</p><p>„Vielleicht ist es ein Zeichen der Götter, das sich eure Augenfarben ähneln...“</p><p>Sie verstand zwar immer weniger, aber war das die Antwort, nach der sie gesuchte hatte? Sanft sagte sie:</p><p>„Ich weiß nicht, was vorgefallen ist. Und du musst es mir auch nicht jetzt erzählen. Später... vielleicht... aber nicht jetzt. <br/>Doch erlaube mir, über dein Herz zu wachen. <br/>Mir wenigstens ein Stück anzuvertrauen, damit du es nicht vollständig verlierst. So werde ich dir auch meins anvertrauen.“</p><p>Vollkommen überrascht schaute der Prinz zu seiner jungen Gemahlin. <br/>Vielleicht, weil sie ohne ihn genauer zu kennen seinen Zustand erfasst hatte? Ihm trotz allem Vertrauen entgegenbrachte? <br/>Sie wusste es nicht, doch führten diese Worte dazu, dass Yami mit wenigen Schritten die Entfernung zwischen ihnen überbrückte, sich zu ihren Füssen niederließ und sein Gesicht in ihrem Schoß barg. <br/>Zuerst saß er still. <br/>Doch bald fingen seine Schultern verdächtig an zu zittern. <br/>Tränen, länger unterdrückt als gut war, brachen sich ihre Bahn nach draußen. Und alles ausgelöst durch ihre vertrauensvolle Geste. </p><p>Am nächsten Tag fing Yami eine Rebellion auf sein ganz eigene Art und Weise gegen seinen Vater an. Zum einen verweigerte er die Rasur seines Schädels. Des weiteren bestand er darauf, dass er und Nofretete sich die Räumlichkeiten teilten. Es war ungewöhnlich. <br/>Denn den königlichen Frauen wurden eigene Räumlichkeiten im Harem zugewiesen. Dort wurden sie von Eunuchen geschützt und umhegt. <br/>Der dritte Punkt, bei dem er unerbittlich blieb, betraf seinen Harem. <br/>Er weigerte sich neben Nofretete noch eine andere Frau zu ehelichen. </p><p>„Verdammt! Du weißt ganz genau, dass es unsere Pflicht ist, für einen Nachfolger zu sorgen. Und dafür wurde nun mal die Institution namens Harem geschaffen. Um zu gewährleisten, dass das Blut der Pharaonen nicht verloren geht. Warum weigerst du dich?“</p><p>Ihr Gemahl blieb ruhig auf seinem Stuhl sitzen, während sich der Pharao wie ein wütender Stier vor ihm aufbaute.       </p><p>„Somit versuche ich mich dem Vorwurf zu entziehen, dem Ihr auch Eurem Vater gemacht habt. Meinen Informationen nach, habt Ihr ihm zum Vorwurf gemacht, dass sein Herz sich einen Favoriten wählte und somit Eure Mutter vernachlässigte.<br/> Außerdem entgehe ich so den Streitereien und Intrigen innerhalb des Serails. Und vermeide immense Kosten. <br/>Darf ich Euch daran erinnern, dass kein unbeträchtlicher Batzen der Steuergelder für dieses luxuriöse Bordell draufgehen? <br/>Und sollte es in der Beziehung Nofretetes und mir zu keinem Thronerben kommen, bin ich sicher, dass sich meine zahlreichen Geschwister wie die Aasgeier auf den Thron stürzen werden. <br/>Einen schönen Tag noch, Majestät.“ <br/>Damit konzentrierte er sich auf die Schriftrollen auf dem Tisch und kehrte dem Pharao den Rücken zu. Eine Ungeheuerlichkeit. <br/>Denn auch wenn Yami sein Nachfolger war, blieb er doch in erster Linie sein Untertan. Und kein Untertan konnte... nein, DURFTE es wagen den Gottkönig hinaus zu werfen. Denn etwas anderes als ein Rauswurf war es nicht.</p><p>Wutschnaubend machte der Pharao kehrt und die Tür hinter ihm flog fest ins Schloss. </p><p>Nofretete ging zu Yami und schmiegte sich an seinen Rücken.</p><p>„Ich stehe hinter dir.“</p><p>Der junge Mann dankte ihr, indem er ihre Hand auf seiner Schulter mit seiner überdeckte und kurz drückte.</p><p> </p><p>Ein Jahr später, zu ihrem ersten Hochzeitstag, überraschte Yami sie mit einem Geschenk. </p><p>Neugierig blickte sie auf das Leinenumwickelte Päckchen in ihrer Hand. <br/>Mau hatte es sich wie immer auf ihrem Schoß gemütlich gemacht und schlief den Schlaf der Gerechten. Fing jedoch an zu schnurren, als Yami sie hinter ihren Ohren kraulte und blinzelte ihn verschlafenen an. </p><p>Da Yami vor ihr hockte, sich aber mit Mau beschäftigte, öffnete sie das Päckchen. <br/>Heraus purzelte eine Kette, gefertigt aus Lapislazuli- Perlen und einem Ankh aus demselben Halbedelstein. <br/>Ein Meisterwerk der Handwerkskunst. <br/>Sprachlos hielt sie das Schmuckstück in die Sonne und bestaunte die Lichtreflexe. </p><p>„Wo- womit hab ich so ein kostbares Geschenk verdient?“, erkundigte sie sich stockend. </p><p>„Dein Brautgeschenk wurde dir vom Pharao überreicht. <br/>Ich wollte dir etwas geben, was aus meiner Hand stammt.“, sagte er mit nach unten gesenktem Blick. „Auch als Dank, dass du es geschafft hast mich zusammen zu halten. Denn gestern vor einem Jahr...“</p><p>So erfuhr sie von Seth. <br/>Und um alle Klarheiten zu beseitigen auch von seinem Großvater- Cheops. Damit ihr die Reaktion des Pharaos klar wurde. <br/>Erstaunt registrierte sie, dass ihre Amme wohl doch keine Ammenmärchen erzählt hatte.</p><p>„Was macht dich so sicher, dass er ihn am Leben gelassen hat? Ihn nicht wie den Sklaven in der Wüste verscharrt hat?“</p><p>„Erstens: Seine Eltern haben Seth dem Gott geweiht. Und wer vergreift sich schon an einer Weihgabe? <br/>Zweitens: Hätte sein spurloses Verschwinden viel mehr Staub aufgewirbelt, als das Verschwinden eines namenlosen Sklaven. <br/>Schon allein, weil er angehender Priester mit großen Aussichten aufs Amt des Hohepriesters ist. <br/>Drittens: Es bleibt mit Sicherheit nicht verborgen, wenn ich versuche ihn ausfindig zu machen. <br/>Und viertens: Hätten seine Drachen den Mörder, in dem Fall den Pharao, in der Luft zerrissen. Er kann froh sein, dass er sich in dem Fall zurückgenommen hat. Und wie Seth schon sagte: selbst ein Pharao lebt nicht ewig.“</p><p>Sie stolperte über den Drachen in Yamis Erklärung. Doch bevor sie dazu fragen konnte, erschien wie aus dem Nichts ein großer, dunkler Mann vor ihnen. Er verneigte sich kurz und fing an zu sprechen: </p><p>„Herr, verzeiht die Störung, doch der jüngste der Drachenbrüder hat mir eine Nachricht seines Herren zukommen lassen: Die Priester haben es ganz im Süden des Landes geschafft das Volk aufzuwiegeln und planen einen bewaffneten Aufstand.“ </p><p>Yami nickte bloß. Er hatte früher oder später damit gerechnet.</p><p>„Ich danke dir. Richte bitte auch den Drachen und ihrem Meister meinen Dank aus. Er möchte sich bitte bedeckt halten. Unsere Zeit wird noch kommen.“ </p><p>Mehr wagte er nicht zu sagen. <br/>Mit einem Lächeln in seinen Türkisblauen Augen verschwand das Schattenwesen. Nofretete nahm nur Yamis Handgelenk und konnte jetzt die feine Narbe ausmachen. Sie hielt ihr Gelenk daneben. <br/>Und nun sah auch Yami ihre Narbe. Verblüfft schauten sie sich in die Augen. </p><p>Die ‚Heilige Elfe’ tauchte neben ihrer Herrin auf und sorgte für Klärung: </p><p>„Cheops gab mich an die Schwester seines Geliebten weiter. <br/>Um zu verhindern, dass sich Chephren in seiner Rachsucht auch an ihr verging. Um wirklich sicher zu sein, schickte er die einzige Verbindung, die ihm zu seinem Liebsten noch geblieben war, fort aus dem Palast. <br/>Sie wurde schließlich Eure Amme, Herrin. Und ich Eure ergebene Dienerin. <br/>Ihr drei seid die einzigen, denen sich Schattenwesen jemals für die Ewigkeit verpflichtet haben. Doch wir bereuen diesen Schritt nicht. <br/>Wir dienen Euch stolz.“ Eine kleine Verbeugung, dann war sie mit einem Wirbel ihres Gewandes verschwunden und kurz darauf öffnete sich die Tür. Der Pharao wünschte seinen Sohn zu sprechen. </p><p> </p><p>Zwei Monate später stellte Nofretete ihre Schwangerschaft fest.<br/>Doch die Geburt ihres Sohnes sollte sie fast das Leben kosten. <br/>Denn irgendjemand mischte ihr ein wehenförderndes Mittel während des achten Schwangerschaftsmonats ins Essen. <br/>Nachdem Yami erfahren hatte, dass sie wie ein abgestochenes Schwein blutend auf dem Gebärdenstein hockte, verließ er kurzerhand seine Truppen. <br/>Mit Hilfe des ‚Dunklen Magiers’ durchquerte er das Schattenreich und war binnen weniger Minuten nach eintreffen der Nachricht bei ihr. <br/>Im Schattenreich hatten Zeit und Raum eine andere Bedeutung als hier. </p><p>Herrisch scheuchte er alle, sowohl Hebammen als auch Sklavinnen, allesamt verschreckt über sein plötzliches auftauchen, aus dem Raum. Kaum waren sie allein, bat er seinen Magier den Raum vor neugierigen Blicken und Hörern abzuschirmen. <br/>Liebevoll nahm er sie in die Arme und wischte ihr mit einem feuchten, kühlen Tuch den Schweiß von der Stirn. Sanft murmelnd versuchte er sie zu beruhigen. Ignorierte ihre Fingernägel, welche sich tief in seine Oberarme krallten. </p><p>Die Elfe versuchte den Blutfluss ihrer Herrin zu stoppen. </p><p>„Herr.“, sprach sie Yami an. „Meine Kräfte allein reichen nicht aus. Wir müssen das Gift aus ihrer Blutbahn bekommen.“ </p><p>Der Prinz verstand. <br/>Konzentriert schloss er die Augen. Verband ihre Geister miteinander. Spürte, wie wenig das Ka seiner Geliebten mit dem Diesseits verbunden war. Schnell tauchte er tief in ihren Körper ein. <br/>Blendete den Schmerz der Geburt sowohl aus ihren als auch aus seinem Geist. Er folgte dem Blut bis tief in die letzten kleinen Äderchen. <br/>Spürte auch den letzten kleinen Rest der giftigen Substanz in ihren Zellen auf. Und neutralisierte ihn.</p><p>Bevor er sich aus ihrem Geist zurückzog, gab er ihr noch alles an Energie was er erübrigen konnte. Kettete sie so ans Hier und Jetzt. <br/>Hielt sie aber weiterhin mit seinen starken Armen umfangen. <br/>Und nach einer weiteren qualvollen Stunde schmerzvollen pressens, flutschte ein kleines hilfloses, schleimverschmiertes Wesen aus ihrem Leib. <br/>Doch was ihm an Größe fehlte, versuchte er mit Lautstärke wieder auszugleichen. Denn als ihm die Elfe einen Klaps auf den Rücken gab, begann er sich zu regen und bemerkbar zu machen. <br/>Während sich die Elfe weiterhin um den neuen Erdenbürger kümmerte, schwankte Yami mit seiner Gemahlin auf den Arm ins Becken, um ihnen beiden das Blut vom Leib zu spülen. Sanft aber bestimmt sorgte er dafür, dass sie sich wieder ins Bett legte. <br/>Und dann übergab ihnen die ‚Heilige Elfe’ ihren Sohn. <br/>Wie seine Eltern gewaschen und in frisches Leinen gewickelt, ruhte er in den Armen seiner Mutter. Staunend betrachteten sowohl Yami als auch Nofretete das Wunder des Lebens. Ihren Sohn. Die Frucht ihrer Liebe.<br/>Zart strich Nofretete dem Kleinen über den dunklen Haarflaum. </p><p>„Wie wollt Ihr ihn nennen?“, fragte die ‚Heilige Elfe’ leise. </p><p>„Mokuba...“ </p><p>Nun wandte sich Yami an die beiden Schattenwesen:</p><p>„Danke, dass ihr uns geholfen habt. Ohne euch wären bestimmt beide nicht mehr am Leben.“</p><p>„Das meiste habt Ihr erledigt, Herr. Schließlich habt Ihr das Gift in ihren Adern neutralisiert.“</p><p>„Zu irgendwas müssen die ständigen Magie- Sitzungen doch nützen.“, murmelte er leise.</p><p>Schmunzelnd unterbrach ihn der Dunkle in seinen Überlegungen: </p><p>„Wenn Euer verschwinden von den Truppen weiterhin unbemerkt bleiben soll, müssen wir uns auf den Rückweg machen.“</p><p>Yami lachte befreit auf:</p><p>„Es wird sowieso für Wirbel sorgen. Schließlich bin ich doch bei den Truppen und versuche einen Bürgerkrieg zu verhindern und doch erscheine ich bei der Geburt meines Sohnes.“</p><p>Nofretete zog ihn zu einem zärtlichen Kuss zu sich herab. </p><p>„Kehre wohlbehalten wieder, mein Gemahl. Euer Sohn erwartet den Tag Eurer Rückkehr mit größter Ungeduld.“, wisperte sie gegen seine Lippen.</p><p>„Nur mein Sohn?“</p><p>Ein erschöpftes Lächeln war alles was ihm Nofretete schenkte. <br/>Doch ihre Augen strahlten. Beruhigt konnte Yami zu seiner Aufgabe zurückkehren. </p><p>Sie bekamen nicht heraus, wer das Gift unters Essen gemischt hatte. <br/>Ihre Verdacht legte sich jedoch auf den Pharao persönlich. <br/>Es sähe ihm ähnlich, seinem Sohn so zeigen zu wollen, wie wichtig ein Harem sei. </p><p> </p><p>In den folgenden Jahren kam es immer wieder zu Unruhen. <br/>Doch immer wieder schaffte es Yami das Volk zu beruhigen und die Unruhe stiftenden Priester mit Geduld und List zum aufgeben zu bewegen. </p><p> </p><p>Dann, kurz nach dem fünften Geburtstag ihres Sohnes passierte es.<br/>Der Pharao überspannte den Bogen.<br/>Er nahm ein Gesetzt in die „Unabänderlichen Grundsätze“ auf.<br/>Ein Gesetz, das für einen großen Aufschrei sorgte. <br/>Sowohl beim Adel als auch beim Volk. <br/>Er verfügte, dass gleichgeschlechtlich Liebende bis aufs härteste zu verfolgen seien. Mit dem Tod zu bestrafen seien. Denn es sei unnatürlich. Konnte nicht richtig sein. <br/>Ausgelöst wurde dieser Wahnsinn durch zwei seiner Nebenfrauen. <br/>Als er sie einmal unangemeldet im Harem besuchte, überraschte er sie beim zärtlichen Liebesspiel. <br/>Er statuierte mit ihnen ein Exempel und untermauerte mit ihnen sein neues Gesetz mit Blut. Er ließ sie an den Haaren in den Hof ziehen und schlug ihnen eigenhändig die Köpfe ab.   <br/>Dann eröffnete er die Jagd auf die Bordelle und Freudenhäuser in gesamt Ägypten. Seine Soldaten stürmten ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste in viele Häuser und rissen die Liebenden auseinander. <br/>Richteten sie an Ort und Stelle.</p><p>Die Antwort ließ nicht lange auf sich warten.<br/>Bei einem Bankett fielen der Pharao und die große königliche Gemahlin plötzlich hintenüber. Ihre Leiber fingen an anzuschwellen. <br/>Immer weiter und weiter. Dann kam eine bläuliche Färbung der Haut dazu. <br/>Keiner traute sich die königlichen Hoheiten anzufassen. <br/>Man hatte Angst,dass es sich um einen Fluch der Götter handelte. <br/>Unter den Gästen saßen auch einige Giftenkenner. <br/>Und diese erkannten an den Anzeichen eine Vergiftung, hervorgerufen durch das Gift der Presterschlange. <br/>Die bläuliche Verfärbung erklärte sich durch den Druck den der angeschwollene Körper auf die Lungen ausübte. Das Opfer erstickte. <br/>Doch sie schwiegen. So einen Pharao wollten sie nicht retten. <br/>Einen Pharao, dessen Verstand umnachtet war. <br/>Der ausschlaggebende Grund jedoch war, dass sich niemand mit der Priesterschaft, denn niemand anderes kam für diesen Mord in frage, anlegen wollte. </p><p>So kam es, dass Yami im Alter von 23 Jahren die Doppelkrone Ägyptens übernahm. Er konnte zwar nicht das Gesetz aus den „Unabänderlichen Grundsätzen“ entfernen. Doch er konnte dafür sorgen, dass die unbarmherzige Verfolgung nachließ. <br/>Wer sich jetzt noch erwischen ließ, war selber schuld.  </p><p>Am Tag seiner Krönung übergaben ihm die Priester ein aus Gold gefertigtes Ankh geformt wie ein Reif für den Oberarm. <br/>Am Abend erlebten Yami und Nofretete eine Überraschung. <br/>Denn ein kleines flauschiges Wesen, einem ‚Kuribo’ nicht unähnlich, löste sich aus dem Schmuckstück. Eine Weile wuselte es aufgeregt im Raum umher, bevor es sich an Yamis, dann Nofretetes und schließlich auch an Mokubas Wange flauschte. Zur Ruhe kam es auf Maus Rücken. </p><p>Die Augen der gesamten Familie waren auf das putzige Wesen gerichtet. <br/>Nofretete musste Mokuba festhalten, damit er sich nicht mit der Begeisterung eines Kleinkindes auf das unbekannte Wesen stürzte. </p><p>„Was ist...“, fing Yami an.</p><p>„... denn DAS?“, beendete Nofretete den Satz.</p><p>„Haben will. Haben will.“ forderte Mokuba nachdrücklich.</p><p>Der ‚Dunkle Magier’ materialisierte sich. <br/>Belustigt gab er die Antwort:</p><p>„Es ist ein Bewohner aus der Schattenwelt. Entfernt verwand mit dem ‚Kuribo’. Doch verfügt jenes hier über ganz eigene Fähigkeiten.“</p><p>Das flauschige Ding schwebte inzwischen vor dem Magier. <br/>Und nahm seine Gestalt an! Ahmte nun jede seiner Bewegungen nach.</p><p>„Wie Ihr unschwer erkennen könnt, kann es seine Gestalt und auch Form beliebig ändern.“</p><p>„Ja, aber was macht es hier?“, erkundigte sich Yami fassungslos.</p><p>Sein Magier hielt den Kopf schief und lauschte den aufgeregten Fieptönen seines kleinen Ebenbildes. </p><p>„Nun, es sagt, dass die Priester es in den Reif gesperrt hätten. <br/>Es sollte Euch ausspionieren. Da es Euch jedoch sympathischer findet, möchte es gern bei Euch bleiben und nicht mehr zu den bösen, bösen Priestern zurück.“</p><p>„Von mir aus gern.“<br/>Schon hatte er das flauschige kleine Ding in seinem Gesicht kleben. <br/>Zwei lange Arme umfassten seinen Kopf und drückten ihn noch enger an das Fellknäuel. Nach einer Ewigkeit wie ihm schien, gab ihn das Wesen wieder frei. <br/>Japsend holte er Luft und bedachte Nofretete mit einem bösen Blick, da sie sich ein schadenfrohes Grinsen nur mit Mühe verkneifen konnte.</p><p>„Aber nur wenn du von weitern Erstickungsanfällen absiehst und dich nur zeigst, wenn wir unter uns sind. Klar?“, fragte er im strengen Ton. </p><p>Das kleine Wesen nahm die Gestalt einer Palastwach an und salutierte zackig. Seufzend schüttelte Yami seinen Kopf, während Nofretete und der Dunkle nun doch in Lachen ausbrachen. <br/>Und Mokuba bekam seinen Willen, indem er die Unachtsamkeit seiner Mutter nutzte und mit flinken Fingern: „Fusselchen!“ krähend das puschelige Etwas grapschte.</p><p> </p><p>Wenige Wochen später kehrte Seth in den Palast zurück.</p><p>Nofretete sollte am eigenen Leib erfahren, was es hieß das Herz zu teilen. </p><p>Doch sie folgte nur ihrem Herzen. Denn wie konnte das verkehrt sein?</p><p>~~~~~Erinnerung Ende~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>„Tea? Kommst du? Oder willst du da Wurzeln schlagen?“, riefen die Mädchen ihr zu, während sie schon weitergegangen waren. </p><p>Mit einem Ruck kehrte sie aus ihrem tranceartigen Zustand zurück. <br/>Sie hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass die Mädels sie allein gelassen hatten.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Das war’s mal wieder für heute.</p><p>Bevor Ihr Euch wundert, der Name der Katze ist nicht die Vereinfachung von „Miau“ sonder abgeleitet von ihrem Rassenamen. Welcher da lautet: <br/>Ägyptische Mau. Mau ist das ägyptische Wort für Katze. Ziemlich einfallsreich von mir eine Katze in einer andern Sprache „Katze“ zu nennen^^°</p><p>Die Vergiftung durch die Presterschlange zieht tatsächlich ein anschwellen des Körpers nach sich. Selbst im toten Zustand schwillt er weiter an. Ob das Opfer jedoch an der Wirkung des Giftes oder wie bei mir beschrieben an Luftmangel stirbt, weiß ich nicht...</p><p>Ich weiß nicht, ob es jemand gemerkt hat, aber bei Fusselchens  Erschaffung schwebte mir Morphi aus „Der Schatzplanet“ vor Augen. <br/>Nur ist Fusselchen nicht so eine rosa glibbrige Masse sonder so was, wie ein zu groß geratener Fellball von undefinierbarer Farbe;-)</p><p>Jetzt muss ich nur noch irgendwie Seths Erinnerungen unterbringen und ich kann in der eigentlichen Geschichte fortfahren...</p><p>kessM</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hallo Leuts!</p><p>Nix meins. Und Geld krieg’ ich auch keins...</p><p>Zum Verständnis:</p><p>„wörtl. Rede“<br/>‚Gedanken’<br/>[falls es vorkommt, Kommis meinerseits]<br/>der Rest ergibt sich im Laufe der ‚Geschichtsschreibung’ ;-)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Auch wenn Yugi gehofft hatte, dem Professor zu entgehen, fand dieser ihn doch. Mit einem leinenumwickelten Päckchen in den Händen hielt der Ältere vor ihm inne. </p><p>„Hallo Yugi. Schön dich zu sehen. Das hier,...“ er reichte Yugi das rechteckige Packet. „... hatte ich neulich vergessen mitzubringen. <br/>Eine verschleierte junge Frau bat mich kurz vor meinem Abflug aus Ägypten dir das hier auszuhändigen. Ist ganz schön schwer.“</p><p>Nachdenklich musterte Yugi das Paket. <br/>Irgendwie wiederstrebte es ihm das Leinen in Gegenwart des Professors zu lösen. Und er musste ihm zustimmen. Das Paket hatte tatsächlich einiges an Gewicht. <br/>Bevor er es verhindern konnte, hatte Tea ihm das Paket abgenommen und war dabei das Leinen abzuwickeln. <br/>Zum Vorschein kam ein rechteckiges Kästchen, vielleicht zehn Zentimeter hoch und breit und in der Länge cirka zwanzig Zentimeter, bestehend aus massiven Gold. Kunstvolle Hieroglyphen schmückten die Seiten. <br/>Auf dem Deckel war das Auge des Horus eingelassen. <br/>Ehrfurchtsvoll musterte Professor Yoshimori das Kästchen. <br/>So etwas hatte er seinen Lebtag noch nie zu Gesicht bekommen. <br/>Nicht eine einzige Hieroglyphe war er imstande zu entziffern. <br/>Jenes Kästchen war mit Sicherheit Tausende von Jahren alt. <br/>Und dennoch befand es sich in so einem guten Zustand.  </p><p> Ein Brief lag obendrauf. Seto nahm ihn und las vor:</p><p>„Den Priestern mag es gelungen sein, jede nachweisbare Erinnerung an Euch zu tilgen.<br/>Doch an den Herzen Eures Volkes konnten sie nicht rühren. <br/>In den alten Geschichten und Legenden leben Eure Stärke und Euer Mut fort. Alle guten Wünsche begleiten Euch, Eure ergebene Dienerin Ishizu.“</p><p>Yoshimori war mehr als verwirrt. <br/>Was mochte das bedeuten? <br/>Wieso landete so ein wertvolles Kästchen bei diesen Jungspunden? <br/>Und was hatte es mit diesem komischen Text zu tun? <br/>Stand das etwa mit dem Gespräch neulich Abend in Verbindung? </p><p>„Wir wissen alle, was das für ein Kästchen ist.“, sagte Tea leise. </p><p>Seto nickte: „Und wir können uns seinen Inhalt denken.“</p><p>„Doch etwas wissen und es sehen sind zwei paar Schuhe.“, seufzte Yugi. Nahm sich jedoch zusammen und klappte den Deckel zurück. <br/>Ihre Erwartungen wurden nicht enttäuscht. <br/>Innen war das Kästchen mit dunkelblauem Stoff ausgeschlagen. <br/>Ein goldener Armreif in Form eines Ankhs sprang geradezu ins Auge. Wieder willen schlich sich ein belustigtes Lächeln in Setos Mundwinkel. Auch Tea konnte ein Grinsen nur mit Mühe unterdrücken. <br/>Nur Yugi behielt seinen Ernst bei. <br/>Bevor es peinlich werden konnte, nahm er den Reif in die Hand. Versonnen blickte er auf das Schmückstück, ehe er es sich anlegte. <br/>Etwas verloren lächelte er Seto und Tea an und meinte melancholisch: <br/>„Le roi est mort, vive le roi!“ <br/>Damit ließ er drei verdutzte Menschen stehen und widmete sich wieder der Ausstellung.</p><p>Der Professor verstand immer weniger. Doch er beobachtete weiter. <br/>Etwas anderes blieb ja auch nicht übrig. <br/>Denn er bezweifelte, dass ihm einer der Drei eine klare Antwort liefern würde. </p><p>Seto beugte sich übers Kästchen und entnahm ihm eine wunderschöne Kette, gefertigt aus Lapislazuli. Jene legte er Tea um den Hals. <br/>Er griff nochmals hinein und zum Vorschein kam ein einfaches Lederband an dem ein cirka fünf Zentimeter großes Ankh, ebenfalls aus dem blauen Halbedelstein gefertigt, baumelte. Bevor er es merkte, gingen seine Gedanken auf Wanderschaft...</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~Erinnerung~~~~~~</p><p>Die Wachen schleiften ihn aus dem Palast.<br/>Warfen ihn mit gefesselten Händen auf den Rücken eines Dromedars und jagten es mit einem Klaps aufs Hinterteil in die Weiten der Wüste.<br/>Kaum war er aus der Sichtweite des Palastes, stoppten drei fast identisch aussehende Männer sein Reittier. Halfen ihm runter, lösten sein Fesseln und gaben ihm zu trinken.</p><p>„Herr, was wollt Ihr jetzt tun?“, erkundigte sich der Mittlere der Brüder, während er die Wunde an der Wange versorgte.</p><p>Ja, was nun?<br/>Der Palast blieb ihm vorerst verwehrt. <br/>Wer wusste schon, wie lange der Pharao noch lebte? <br/>Und auch wenn es ihm das Herz zerriss, wandte er sich vom Palast und somit von seinem Prinzen ab. <br/>Er musste etwas tun, womit er Yami auch aus der Ferne dienen konnte. Außerdem wollte er, wenn der Prinz auf den Thron kam, nicht als gewöhnlicher Priester zurückkehren, sondern als Ebenbürtiger; als Hohepriester. <br/>Soweit er wusste, lag irgendwo in den schier unendlichen Weiten der Wüste ein  Tempel des Seth. Den würde er aufsuchen. <br/>Seine Ausbildung fortsetzen.<br/>Den Aufstieg schaffen.</p><p>Schon allein durch die Tatsache, dass es ihm augenscheinlich mit nichts als einem Dromedar gelungen war, die Wüste zu durchqueren, errang er bei den Priestern großen Respekt. <br/>Er reihte sich bei ihnen ein und schaffte es, sich langsam und beharrlich nach oben zu arbeiten. Ungefähr ein Jahr, nachdem er im Tempel angekommen war, bekam er zufällig was von einem geplanten Aufstand mit. Schnell benachrichtigte er seinen Prinzen. <br/>Er verstand, dass sie bei aller Vorsicht und sei es nur durch Kontakt mit den Schattenwesen, doch nichts riskieren durften. <br/>Und so baute er vollkommen auf den einen Satz: <br/>„... Unsere Zeit wird noch kommen...“<br/>Wenn er vorher schon all seine Gefühle hinter einer Maske versteckt hielt, so verschloss er nun sein wahres Ich tief in seinem Innersten. <br/>Er baute sich eine eisige Fassade aus gnadenlosem Ehrgeiz und tiefer Gefühlskälte auf. Niemand sollte je sein blutendes Herz zu Gesicht bekommen. Niemand. </p><p>Die Jahre vergingen.<br/>Nach drei Jahren hatte er sein Ziel erreicht. <br/>Er erhielt die Weihe zum Oberpriester. <br/>Und er setzte gleich zur Säuberung innerhalb seines Machtbereiches an. Wenn ihm jemand in die Quere kam, der nicht gut auf den Prinzen und seine Gemahlin zu sprechen war, konnte jener sich sicher sein, des Tempels verwiesen zu werden. <br/>Und das war noch eine der harmloseren Strafen. </p><p>Er hatte auch die Nachricht erhalten, dass die Prinz- Gemahlin nach einer schwierigen Geburt einen gesunden Sohn zur Welt gebracht hatte. <br/>Und es brachte ihn zum schmunzeln, dass man dem Prinzen unsagbare Kräfte nachsagte. Schließlich sei er an zwei Orten gleichzeitig gewesen. Zum einen im Feldlager, zum anderen bei seiner Frau. <br/>Er freute sich für Yami, dass er scheinbar eine gute Gefährtin in seiner Gemahlin gefunden hatte. Doch das änderte nichts an seiner eigenen Einsamkeit. </p><p>Kurz nach dem fünften Geburtstag des kleinen Prinzen erhielten sie die Nachricht, dass der Pharao an einem Fluch gestorben sei und die große königliche Gemahlin ihm nachgefolgt sei. <br/>Um nicht zu überstürzt zu wirken, ließ sich Seth Zeit mit der Rückkehr zum Palast. Seine Verbannung galt nur bis zum Tod des Chephren. <br/>Nun war Yami Pharao. <br/>Nichts würde Seth mehr vom Palast fernhalten können. <br/>Und er könnte ihm zumindest einen Tempel präsentieren, der voll und ganz hinter seinem neuen Pharao stand. <br/>Nicht viel, aber immerhin ein Anfang. </p><p> </p><p>Seth durchschritt gemessenen Schritte die einst so vertrauten Säulengänge. Er steuerte geradewegs den Thronsaal an. <br/>Leise öffnete er die Tür und schlüpfte vorsichtig herein. <br/>Er wollte, bevor er sich der Öffentlichkeit präsentierte, erst mal die Lage sondieren. <br/>Und was er sah, schmeckte ihm gar nicht. <br/>Yami unterdrückte nur mit Mühe seine Wut. <br/>Ein Außenstehender würde nur einen äußerst kühlen Gesichtsausdruck des Pharao sehen, doch Seth erkannte, dass Yami kurz vor einer Explosion stand. </p><p>„Nennt mir nur einen vernünftigen Grund, warum Ihr Euren Segen zur Umbettung des Pharao Cheops verweigert. Nur einen einzigen!“, forderte der junge Pharao von seinen Hohepriestern und Beratern mit steinerner Miene.  </p><p>„Was einst zur Ruhe gebetet wurde, darf nicht mehr gestört werden.“, gaben sie ihm beharrlich zur Antwort. Sie weigerten sich kontinuierlich seiner Bitte nachzukommen. </p><p>„Ich verlange ja nicht, dass er in der Pyramide begraben wird. <br/>Die Zugänge sind längst verschlossen und niemand erinnert sich mehr an den Weg zur inneren Grabkammer. <br/>Doch möchte ich ihm zumindest einen neuen Sarkophag und ein neues Grabmahl geben. <br/>Sein eigener Sohn konnte nicht über seinen eigenen Schatten springen und seinem Vater ein anständigen Begräbnis gönnen. <br/>Mit einem Mindestmaß an Respekt hat er ihn damals mumifizieren lassen und der Sarg war schlecht zusammengezimmert. Das ist eines Pharaos unwürdig!“</p><p>Und wieder kamen sie ihm mit dem Spruch: </p><p>„Was einst zur Ruhe gebetet wurde, darf nicht mehr gestört werden.“</p><p>Frustriert wandte sich Yami von seinem Hofstaat ab. <br/>Lehnte sich an eine Säule und schaute in den strahlend blauen Himmel. Versuchte seine Atmung und seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. </p><p>Das war der Zeitpunkt, an dem Seth vortrat. <br/>Geschmeidig ging er in der Mitte des Saals in die Knie und senkte demütig sein Haupt. </p><p>„Wenn Euch mein Segen reicht, gebe ich ihn gern.“</p><p>Was würde jetzt geschehen? <br/>Wie würde es jetzt weiter gehen?<br/>Hätte er herkommen sollen?<br/>Oder hätte er dem Hof weiterhin fern bleiben sollen?<br/>Aber wie hätte er?</p><p>Er hob sein Blick und begegnete dem fassungslosen Augen seines Pharaos. Ein leichtes Lächeln stahl sich in seinen Blick. <br/>Und in den des Pharaos ebenfalls. Er nickte leicht und hieß so seinen einstigen Freund und Gefährten willkommen. <br/>Der Rest bekam von der stummen Kommunikation der beiden nichts mit. Die Berater hatten schon längst laut nach den Wachen geschrieen. Welche auch prompt in den Saal stürmten und den unerlaubten Eindringling fortführen wollten. <br/>Wie schon einmal wurde Seth brutal an den Oberarmen gepackt. <br/>Wie schon einmal machten die Wachen Anstalten ihn wieder von Yami zu trennen. Doch diesmal konnte Yami einschreiten. <br/>Kalt befahl er:</p><p>„Lasst ihn los!“</p><p>Zögernd kamen die Wachen seiner Aufforderung nach. </p><p>„Ihr verdammten Hohlköpfe! Seht ihr nicht, dass er Hohepriester des Seth ist? Wie, meint ihr, wird Seth es wohl aufnehmen, wenn er mitbekommt, WIE ihr seinen höchsten Vertreter auf Erden behandelt?“, erkundigte sich der Pharao mit süßer Stimme. </p><p>Schnell brachten die Wachen einen gewaltigen Sicherheitsabstand zwischen sich und jenen Priester. Niemand wollte sich mit einer Gottheit wie Seth einlassen. War er doch der Gott des Chaos und des Unglücks. Herr über allen Bösen und der Finsternis. Gott der Wüste. <br/>Niemand wollte es sich mit so einem unerbittlichen Gott verscherzen. <br/>Sich verneigend und immer wieder um Vergebung bittend, schlichen die Wachen nach draußen. Hoffend, dass das Unglück sie verschonen würde. Nun betrachteten auch die anderen Beamten und Priester ihn mit wiederwilligen Respekt.</p><p>Erst jetzt hatte Seth die Gelegenheit die ganzen kleinen Veränderungen an Yami wahrzunehmen. Die auffälligste überhaupt, lag in seinen tiefvioletten Haaren, welche nur ab und zu von einer goldblonden Strähne durchbrochen wurde. Die Farbe harmonierte gut mit der Augenfarbe des jungen Herrschers. Und es verlangte Seth eine Menge Selbstbeherrschung ab, nicht seine Hand zu erheben und hindurchzufahren. <br/>Dann lag um seinen rechten Oberarm ein Reif in Form eines Ankhs. <br/>Und er schien noch ein wenig gewachsen zu sein. <br/>Doch trotz seiner kleinen Statur hatte niemand das Gefühl auf den Pharao herabzusehen. <br/>Im Gegenteil. <br/>Sie hatten eher das Gefühl zu ihm aufzuschauen. <br/>Obwohl ihn die Meisten an Körpergröße überragten.<br/>Er strahlte etwas aus, was die Leute unweigerlich dazu brachte, ihn mit Respekt und Ehrfurcht zu behandeln.</p><p>„Um auf deine Frage zurückzukommen, mir reicht dein Segen vollkommen. Die Umbettung findet in einer Woche statt. Halte dich bereit.“</p><p>Seth verneigte sich leicht und Yami verließ den Raum. <br/>Großer Tumult erhob sich. <br/>So etwas hatte es noch nie gegeben!<br/>Ein Hohepriester des Seth bei einer Beerdigung!<br/>Das war ein Skandal. Schließlich war es von Alters her nur den Priestern des Anubis gestattet, die leeren Hüllen der Verstorbenen zu berühren und zu segnen. </p><p>Auch Seth verließ den Saal. <br/>Ohne sich ein weiteres Mal umzuwenden.<br/>Er hatte seinen Einstand gehabt. <br/>Mit Pauken und Trompeten.</p><p>Er wusste nicht, ob es Zufall war, doch die Diener wiesen ihm seine alten Gemächer zu. Die Sonne war kaum untergegangen, da klopfte leise ein Sklave an seine Tür und bat ihn, ihm zu folgen. <br/>Seth wurde schnell klar, wohin er geführt wurde. <br/>In die Gemächer des Pharaos. <br/>Jene befanden sich schon jeher im östlichen Trakt.</p><p>Der Sklave wies auf eine Tür und empfahl sich verneigend. <br/>Er überließ es Seth den Raum zu betreten. </p><p>Seth schritt zur Tür. <br/>Lehnte jedoch erschöpft seinen Kopf gegen den weißen kühlenden Marmor. Seine Finger ruhten auf den Reliefs, die sich kunstvoll um die ganze Tür wanden. <br/>Langsam öffnete er die Tür einen Spalt weit und spähte hinein. <br/>Und prompt hatte er einen wuscheligen Fellball im Gesicht kleben. <br/>Eine Kinderstimme ganz in seiner Nähe forderte laut: „Fusselchen! Herkommen!“ Dann merkte er schnelle, kleine tapsige Schritte auf sich zukommen und schon bald umfingen kleine Kinderarme eines seiner Beine.<br/> „Fusselchen! Gib her, Onkel!“, forderte die helle Stimme. <br/>Obwohl seine Sicht immer noch von diesem Fellknäuel behindert wurde, beugte er sich hinab und nahm den kleinen Schreihals auf den Arm. Lächelnd meinte er: „Wenn du mit Fusselchen, dass Fellbündel meinst, welches in meinem Gesicht klebt, kannst du das gern haben. Doch ich fürchte, du wirst es dir holen müssen.“ <br/>Energisch schnappten Kinderhände nach dem Bündel in seinem Gesicht und pressten es eng an die schmale Kinderbrust. Jetzt klärte sich auch endlich seine Sicht. Und er blickte geradezu in klare grau- blaue Augen und einem schwarzen Wuschelkopf. </p><p>„Mokuba?“</p><p>Jetzt schritt eine junge Frau aus dem Garten in die Gemächer. <br/>Sie bemerkte den jungen Mann scheinbar zuerst nicht.</p><p>„Wie oft hab’ ich dir schon gesagt, dass du nicht so schnell davonrennen sollst. Hm? Der Garten ist groß...“</p><p>Sie ging auf ihn zu und nahm ihm den Jungen ab. <br/>Welcher sich vertrauensvoll in ihre Arme schmiegte. <br/>Fusselchen immer noch nicht hergebend.  </p><p>„Bitte entschuldige diesen Überfall. <br/>Und bitte entschuldige die Kuschelattacke dieses Fellballes. <br/>Auch wenn es mich wundert, dass er sich nicht ins Schattenreich zurückgezogen hat?!?“ </p><p>Seths Augenbraue schnellte nach oben: </p><p>„Für eine Amme kennst du dich aber erstaunlich gut aus?!“</p><p>Belustigung machte sich in den mattblauen Augen breit. <br/>Und kurz danach erschrecken. <br/>Denn sie hatte ihm nun das erste Mal in die Augen geblickt. <br/>Doch er konnte nicht im mindesten erahnen, was sie gesehen hatte, das sie so erschrak. Doch es dauerte nur einen Sekundenbruchteil, danach nichts mehr als warme Freundlichkeit. </p><p>Sie bat ihn Platz zu nehmen und schenkte ihm Wein ein. <br/>Der Junge kuschelte sich in ihren Schoss. Auf seinem machte es sich eine grau- getüpfelte Katze bequem und fing sacht an zu schnurren. </p><p>„Scheint, als würde sie dich mögen. Sie...“</p><p>Sie konnte jedoch nicht zu Ende sprechen, da ein äußerst pitschnasser und überaus geladener Yami seine Gemächer betrat. <br/>Funkelnd baute er sich vor der jungen Frau auf und fixierte mit seinen dunklen Amethysten die Fellkugel, welche sich noch enger an das Kind zu pressen schien.<br/>Die junge Frau hingegen konnte nur mit Mühe ein Lachen unterdrücken.</p><p>„Jetzt reicht’s mir endgültig! Du kommst endgültig zurück ins Schattenreich. Von mir aus kannst du da bleiben und schwarz werden. Und wage es ja nicht, noch mal hier aufzukreuzen.“</p><p>Mokuba hatte sich inzwischen hinter dem Rücken der Frau verschanzt und umklammerte das Bündel schützend. </p><p>„Mokuba! Gib’ mir dieses konfuse, destruktive und überaus nervtötende Etwas! Sofort!“ </p><p>Mit zusammengepressten Lippen schüttelte der Kleine den Kopf. <br/>Er wollte Fusselchen auf keinen Fall hergeben. </p><p>Yami trat einen weiteren Schritt auf die junge Frau zu, um so an den Knaben heranzukommen. Inzwischen hatte sich auch schon eine Pfütze gebildet. </p><p>Amüsiert wies ihn die junge Frau und das auch noch äußerst respektlos, auf diesen Umstand hin:</p><p>„Yami, du tropftst. Wenn du die Räume nicht unter Wasser setzten willst, würde ich dir empfehlen dich abzutrocknen und dich umzukleiden.“</p><p>„Erst hol ich mir Fusselchen!“, erwiderte der Pharao störrisch. <br/>Und beugte sich vor, um hinter ihren Rücken zu greifen. <br/>Den Besucher hatte er scheinbar immer noch nicht mitbekommen. <br/>Doch die junge Frau erhob sich und versperrte ihm so den Weg zu dem Jungen und seinem Haustier.<br/>Sie tippte ihm leicht auf die Brust:</p><p>„Jetzt benimmst du dich nicht anders als dein Sohn. Der ist fünf. Das entschuldigt sein Verhalten. <br/>Doch du bist, wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, bereits 23. <br/>Und dazu noch Pharao. Also sei deinem Sohn ein Vorbild und zeige ihm, dass die Güte eines Pharao grenzenlos sein kann. <br/>Fusselchen! Komm her. Dir wird nichts passieren. Dafür garantiere ich.“ Herausfordernd blickte sie Yami in die Augen. </p><p>Sein Gesichtsausdruck wechselte von mürrisch zu leicht bewundernd und schließlich schlich sich ein belustigtes Funkeln in seine Augen. </p><p>Inzwischen hatte sich das Fellbündel hervorgetraut. <br/>Und auch Mokuba lugte vorsichtig hinter den Beinen der Frau hervor und wartete ab. <br/>Man sah dem Fellknäuel die Zerknirschung an. <br/>Was auch immer vorgefallen sein mag, es tat ihm wirklich leid. <br/>Vor Seths verdutzten Augen nahm es die Gestalt eines Sklaven an und verbeugte sich unterwürfig vor Yami. <br/>Gespielte Strenge legte sich auf die Züge des jungen Mannes. </p><p>„Lerne endlich dein Temperament zu zügeln. Dank’ dir, hatte ich eben die Gelegenheit die Frösche in meinem Teich zu zählen. Also benimm dich. Hast du gehört?“ <br/>Eifriges Nicken des kleinen Wesens folgte. <br/>Mokuba traute sich nun endgültig hinter der Frau hervor und langte nach dem Wesen. Welches sich auch nur bereitwillig in die kleinen Arme zurückziehen ließ. </p><p>Kopfschüttelnd musterte Yami den Knaben, die Frau und das Wesen. <br/>Aufseufzend meinte er:</p><p>„Ihr schafft es doch immer wieder. Womit habe ich bloß so eine Familie verdient?!?“</p><p>Familie?<br/>In Seths Gedanken rumorte es.<br/>Dann fiel der Groschen. </p><p>Erschrocken warf er sich auf den Boden:</p><p>„Verzeiht mir meine Unwissenheit. Ich wusste nicht mit wem ich sprach.“</p><p>„Ist schon gut. Ich hätte mich ja auch vorstellen können.“, half ihm die junge Frau auf. „Bitte nenn mich Nofretete.“ Sie wandte sich ihrem Mann zu: „Und du geh dich endlich umziehen. Wenn du erkältet bist, bist du Quengeliger als dein Sohn.“ </p><p>Etwas von Sklaventreiberin vor sich hinmurmelnd kam Yami ihrer Aufforderung nach und erschien wenige Minuten später abgetrocknet und umgezogen wieder. Er setzte sich zu den beiden an den Tisch und nahm den Becher Wein entgegen, dem ihm Nofretete hinhielt. </p><p>„Ihr habt ein schweres Erbe angetreten, mein Herr.“, durchbrach Seth die Stille zwischen ihnen. Stirnrunzelnd sah Yami von seinem Becher auf: <br/>„Nenn mich noch einmal ‚mein Herr’ und du wirst den Kerker kennen <br/>lernen mein Freund.“ </p><p>Jetzt war es an Seth die Stirn zu runzeln:</p><p>„Der Kerker. So so. Und du meinst, der hält mich?“</p><p>„Nein.“, gab Yami geradeheraus zu. Sie sahen sich an und brachen in Lachen aus. Der Bann war gebrochen. </p><p>„Die Umbettung wird bereits in drei Tagen stattfinden.“, wechselte Yami das Thema. Seth hob nur eine seiner Augenbrauen. „Die restliche Priesterschaft wird mit Sicherheit versuchen die Zeremonie zu stören und zu verhindern. Deswegen der falsche Termin. <br/>Es wiederstrebt mir zu solchen Intrigen greifen zu müssen, doch mir bleibt keine andere Wahl. <br/>Mein ehrenwerter Herr Vater hat es geschafft ganz Ägypten mit seiner Regierung auf die Palme zu bringen. <br/>Sie wissen ganz genau, dass ich nichts an den ‚Unabänderlichen Grundsätzen’ ändern kann. <br/>Niemand kann das. <br/>Einmal dort aufgenommen, besteht das Gesetz für die Ewigkeit. <br/>Und dennoch bekomme ich die geballte Wut und den ganzen Frust ab, der sich unter seiner Herrschaft angesammelt hat. <br/>Hinzu kommt der Machthunger der Priesterschaft. <br/>Sie gieren geradezu nach mehr Macht. <br/>Ich kann es jeden Tag in ihren Augen sehen. <br/>Sie hetzen das Volk gegen mich auf, um ihren Durst nach Mehr zu stillen. Dabei vergessen sie anscheinend, dass es die Arbeit des einfachen Mannes ist, der ihren Wohlstand garantiert. Und jene Menschen können am wenigsten für den Kampf zwischen ihnen und dem Königshaus und werden doch mit reingezogen... Mal schauen, wie lang ich es mache.“ <br/>Er hob seinen Becher und stürzte alles mit einem Schluck hinunter.</p><p>Am liebsten hätte Seth seine Hand tröstend auf die seines Pharaos gelegt. Es war ihm jedoch bewusst, dass wenn er schon nicht belauscht mit Sicherheit beobachtet wurde. <br/>Und man würde jede Geste auf die Goldwaage legen. <br/>Man würde alles so auslegen, dass man sich auf die „Unabänderlichen Grundsätze“ berufen könnte. Denn auch der Pharao unterlag ihnen. Deswegen wurden nur sehr wenige Gesetzte in diesen Status erhoben. Also unterließ Seth seine Geste. Und es zerriss ihn, seinen Pharao so leiden zu sehen und nichts machen zu können. <br/>Und sei es nur ihn in den Arm zu nehmen und ihm so zu zeigen, dass er nicht allein war.</p><p> </p><p>Die Umbettung Cheops verlief unspektakulär.<br/>Mit Hilfe von Grabwächtern gelang es ihnen die Mumie unbeschädigt in den neues Sarkophag und ihre neue Ruhestätte zu bringen. <br/>Da Yami seinem Großvater unbedingt einen goldenen Sarg als Ruhebett geben wollte, Nofretete das jedoch für zu auffällig und mit Sicherheit als große Verlockung für Diebe sah, schlug sie einen Sarkophag aus duftenden Zedernholz vor. <br/>Man hatte sich auf einen Kompromiss geeinigt. <br/>Der goldene Sarg würde von Zedernholz verkleidet sein. <br/>Kein Dieb würde auf die Idee kommen sich an wertlosen Holz zu vergehen. Die Grabbeigaben würden gestohlen werden. <br/>Darüber machten sie sich keine Illusion. Doch konnten sie so sicher gehen, dass keine weitere Störung Cheops aus seiner Ruhe riss.</p><p> </p><p>Zwei Wochen war nun Seth am Hofe des jungen Pharao.<br/>Und ihn zerfraß die Sehnsucht nach einer Berührung. <br/>Und sei sie noch so zart. <br/>Doch er durfte nicht. <br/>Er konnte nicht. <br/>Der Pharao galt als unantastbar. <br/>Und aufgrund des dämlichen Grundsatzes sowieso. <br/>Es würde Seth nicht wundern, wenn das die letzte Gemeinheit eines Vaters seines Sohnes gegenüber war.</p><p>Er stand an eine Säule gelehnt und folgte dem Weg des Mondes. <br/>Plötzlich hörte er hinter sich ein leises Rascheln. <br/>Schnell wie eine Viper schnellte er herum. <br/>Erblickte jedoch nur die Königin. <br/>Ihren Körper ganz und gar in weiße Laken gehüllt. <br/>Geschmeidig setzte sie sich auf sein Bett. </p><p>„Er steht auch oft so da. <br/>Es vergeht kaum eine Nacht, in der er sich nicht von unserem Lager erhebt und die Schwärze der Nacht studiert. <br/>Als ob sie ihm Antwort auf sein Dilemma geben könnte. <br/>An unserem Hochzeitstag sah ich in seine Augen und erkannte eine Seele, die kurz vor dem zerreißen stand. Er brannte. Er blutete. <br/>Sein Herz stand kurz vor dem erkalten. <br/>Ich wusste damals nicht, was ihn soweit getrieben hatte, doch bot ich ihm an, zumindest auf ein Stück seines Herzens aufzupassen. <br/>Und bot ihm im Gegenzug dafür meines. Ein Jahr später erfuhr ich von dir. <br/>Und als ich dich dann sechs Jahre später bei uns im Gemach erblickte, erschrak ich mich. Du hattest mir deinen Namen nicht genannt. <br/>Doch erkannte ich dich an deinen Augen. <br/>Hinter der eisigen Maske die du trägst, versteckst du ein blutendes Herz. Tief verwundet. Einsam. <br/>Während er in den vergangenen sieben Jahren uns als Stütze hatte, hattest du niemanden. Du warst ganz auf dich allein gestellt. <br/>Getrennt von dem, nach dem dein Herz sich sehnte. <br/>Heute Abend habe ich eine Hälfte meines Herzens zurückgefordert. <br/>Und biete sie nun dir an. <br/>Es mag verrückt klingen, doch ich liebe euch beide. <br/>Ich will die Brücke zwischen euch beiden sein.“ <br/>Damit entblößte sie sich ganz. <br/>Sie trug nichts weiter als eine Kette gefertigt aus Lapislazuli. <br/>Ein Ankh in der Mitte. <br/>Sie öffnete ihre Faust und gab einen Ankh frei. <br/>Ebenfalls gefertigt aus Lapislazuli. Befestigt an einem einfachen Lederband. </p><p>Sie hatte es tatsächlich geschafft hinter seine Fassade zu schauen. <br/>Eine Fassade, an der er seit sieben Jahren eisern gebaut hatte. <br/>Und von der er dachte, sie sei perfekt. <br/>Er verstand nun, warum sich Yami ihr hingegeben hatte. <br/>Er konnte ihr ebenfalls nicht wiederstehen. <br/>Hinter der zierlichen Gestallt verbarg sich ein eiserner Wille und ein einfühlsamer Blick. Ein Blick für die Seelenwelt eines anderen Menschen. Das imponierte ihm.</p><p>Langsam ging er zu ihr. <br/>Hockte sich vor ihr hin und ließ sich das Ankh umlegen.</p><p>„Er weiß davon?“</p><p>Nofretete nickte: </p><p>„Nachdem er meine Bitte gehört hatte, gab er mir diesen Anhänger. <br/>Er nahm mein Gesicht zwischen seine Hände und küsste mich ganz sanft. Danach kehrte er mir den Rücken zu. Starrte wieder hinaus in die Finsternis. Und ich kam mit Hilfe meiner ‚Heiligen Elfe’ hierher.“</p><p>Nun nahm auch Seth das Gesicht seiner Königin zwischen seine Hände. Versiegelte spielerisch ihre Lippen mit den seinen. Schmeckte noch Yami auf der Zunge Nofretetes. Er hatte zwar bisher nur einmal von ihm kosten können, doch hatte er diesen einmaligen Geschmack nie vergessen können. </p><p>Seine Lippen wanderten weiter. Suchten jeden Winkel ihrer Haut auf. Spürte jede Spur Yamis nach. Ihr Duft war vermischt mit dem seinen.<br/> Sie musste gleich nach ihrem Liebesspiel zu ihm gekommen sein. <br/>Er wusste das Geschenk seiner Königin zu würdigen. <br/>Im Gegenzug öffnete er ihr sein Herz. Gewährte ihr Zutritt in sein Innerstes. Machte ihr klar, dass sie es geschafft hatte, ihn wieder mit dem Leben auszusöhnen. </p><p>Nofretete fiel aufstöhnend nach hinten. <br/>Nicht nur seine Lippen waren überall, sondern auch seine Hände fuhren über jeden Zentimeter Haut deren sie habhaft werden konnten. <br/>Reizten ihre empfindlichsten Stellen. Auch die zarte Haut ihrer Innenschenkel wurde nicht verschont. Verlangend öffnete sie sich ihm.  </p><p>Seine Zunge hinterließ heiße Spuren auf ihrer Haut, während er sich einen Weg nach unten suchte. Neckend umrundete er ihren Nabel. <br/>Brachte sie dazu, ihre Finger in seinem braunen Haar zu verkrallen. Endlich war er an der geheimen Stelle zwischen ihren Beinen angelangt. Versank seine Zunge in ihrem Schoß und begegnete auch hier einer Mischung aus Nofretetes ureigenem Geschmack und Geruch gemischt mit dem ihres Gemahls. Seines Geliebten. <br/>Gierig nahm er jedes bisschen in sich auf. <br/>Reizte seine Geliebte immer mehr. <br/>Bis sie schließlich unter ihm windend ihre Erlösung fand. </p><p>Sein Schurz hatte inzwischen Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden gemacht. <br/>Er setzte ein Knie auf dem Bett auf. Mit dem anderen suchte er festen Halt. Ihre Beine legte er sich auf die Schultern und drang langsam in ihren Schoß. Ihre Atmung hatte sich gerade wieder beruhigt, doch nun nahm sie wieder an Schnelligkeit zu. Auch seine wurde immer hektischer. </p><p>Das Mondlicht badete beide im silbernen Schein.<br/>Gab seinen Segen zu dieser Verbindung. </p><p>Je mehr er sie eroberte, desto mehr wuchs seine Erregung. <br/>Die Zügel um seine Leidenschaft wurden immer lockerer. <br/>Bis er sie ganz fahren ließ und sich ganz dem Taumel der Liebe hingab. Mit einem leisen Aufschrei fanden sie nun beide ihre Erlösung. </p><p>Als er am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war Nofretete fort. <br/>Doch der Ankh um seinen Hals bewies ihm, dass er nicht geträumt hatte. <br/>Auch die Ruhe in seinem Inneren. Und dort, wo sich vorher eine gähnende Leere befunden hatte, verspürte er eine wohlige Wärme. <br/>Seine Königin hatte es geschafft, dass er nicht entzweibrach. </p><p> </p><p>Die Jahre vergingen. <br/>Seth stieg zum engsten Vertrauten der Königsfamilie auf. <br/>Somit verstieß Yami mal wieder gegen alte Traditionen. <br/>Erst seine Weigerung mit dem Harem. Dann ließ er sich die Haare wachsen. <br/>Und um dem ganzen die Krone aufzusetzen, verbannte er den Hohepriester Amun- Ras von seiner Seite und ersetzte ihn durch den Emporkömmling, der aus dem Nichts erschienen war, sich Hohepriester des Seth nannte und sich zudem von der übrigen Priesterschaft distanzierte und klarmachte, dass er seine Priester im Griff hatte und nichts von den kriegerischen Absichten vom Rest seiner Zunft hielt.</p><p>Um dem ganzen Intrigen- Reigen einmal zu entkommen, schlug Seth eine kleine Reise vor. Ganz unverbindlich auf dem Nil. <br/>Begeistert wurde der Vorschlag vom neunjährigen Mokuba entgegengenommen. Auch Nofretete blickte bittend zu ihrem Gemahl. Fusselchen hatte die Gestalt von Mau angenommen und flauschte sich schnurrend an seine Seite, während die echte Mau auf seinen Oberschenkeln ruhte. </p><p>„Da ihr euch alle so einig seit, kann ich ja wohl schlecht nein sagen- oder?“, schmunzelte Yami. Schon hatte er seinen Sohn dankbar um seinen Hals hängen. Lachend befreite er sich aus der schraubstockartigen Umarmung Mokubas: </p><p>„Du bist eindeutig zu viel mit Fusselchen zusammen. Du hast dir ja jetzt schon seine atemraubende Umarmung angewöhnt. <br/>Hoffentlich schlägt dein Onkel Tutenchamun nicht in dieselbe Kerbe.“ <br/>Der vierjährige Junge war fast vier Monate nach dem Tod seines Vaters zur Welt gekommen und somit der jüngste seiner Halbbrüder. <br/>Da auch die Mutter bei der Geburt gestorben war, hatten sie Mitleid mit dem unschuldigen Würmchen gehabt und ihn kurzerhand in ihrer kleinen Familie aufgenommen. Mokuba kuschelte sich derweil an Seth und meinte leise: </p><p>„Wenn ich mir was wünschen dürfte, dann würde ich mir wünschen, dass du im nächsten Leben mein Bruder wirst.“</p><p>Sprachlos blickten die Erwachsenen auf den Knaben. <br/>Vorsichtig legte Seth seinen Arm um den Jüngern. <br/>Und fühlte sich kurz an seine Kindheit erinnert. <br/>Schließlich hatte er auch den Vater so im Arm gehabt. </p><p>„Tja, wenn die Götter deinen Wunsch erhören, habe ich nichts dagegen, als dein Bruder herzuhalten. Dir ist doch hoffentlich klar, dass du dann mit Sicherheit nicht Sohn eines Pharaos bist und ich dir dann auch ganz offiziell den Hintern versohlen kann, wenn du nicht spurst.“, meinte er mit gespielter Strenge. <br/>Misstrauisch blickten die grau- blauen Augen in seine Saphire: „Das würdest du doch nicht ernsthaft machen- oder?“</p><p>Seth grinste nur. Doch Mokuba zuckte nach einer Weile nur mit den Schultern:</p><p>„Egal. Ich gebe dich trotzdem nicht her. <br/>Außerdem gehörst du doch schon so gut wie zur Familie.“</p><p>Verblüffte Blicke huschten über den Tisch. <br/>Da hatte der Kleine das ausgesprochen, was seit Jahren schweigend zwischen ihnen stand. Gerührt drückte Seth den Jüngeren an sich: „Danke. Ich fühle mich geehrt, mein Prinz.“ </p><p>„Meine Eltern gestatten es ja sonst niemanden weiter sie beim Namen zu nennen. Was bleibt also anders übrig?“</p><p>Ein scharfer Beobachter der Kleine. <br/>Kam ganz nach seinen Eltern. <br/>Die erkannten solch wichtige Kleinigkeiten auch sofort auf einen Blick. </p><p>Doch aus dem Ausflug sollte nichts werden. <br/>Irgendwie war wohl etwas von den Vorbereitungen durchgesickert. <br/>Jedenfalls wurde die königliche Familie, als sie die Barke betreten wollte, von Attentätern umringt. <br/>Da sich die Priester ihrer Sache sehr sicher waren, stellten sie sich in sicheren Abstand auf. Um Zeuge der Ermordung zu werden. <br/>Sie hatten aber nicht mit treuen Beschützern aus dem Schattenreich gerechnet. Sie wussten zwar, dass die Pharaonen über eine gewaltige Macht verfügten. Hatten diese jedoch nie zu Gesicht bekommen. Deswegen hielten sie es für Geschichten aus längst vergangenen Zeiten. Doch sollten sie nun eines besseren belehrt werden. </p><p>Denn kaum holte der erste ihrer Attentäter zum Schlag aus, schleuderte eine gewaltige Pranke ihn zurück zu Boden. <br/>Schützend um ihre Herren hatten sich die Schattenwesen aufgebaut. <br/>Drei weiße Drachen, ein dunkler Magier und eine heilige Elfe. <br/>Finster starrten sie jeden nieder, der es wagte sich ihren Herren zu nähern. <br/>Starr vor Schreck konnte sich keiner der Angreifer rühren. <br/>Erst der bellende Befehl ihrer Anführer, den Priestern, brachte sie wieder zur Besinnung. Erst zögerlich, doch dann mit immer mehr Elan stürmten sie auf die Barke zu. Und jeder von ihnen wurde abgeschmettert. <br/>Bis schließlich nur noch wenige der verräterischen Priester übrig blieben. </p><p>Yami trat aus dem schützenden Ring hervor.<br/>Bibbernd vor Angst warfen sich die übriggebliebenen zu Boden. <br/>Flehten um ihr Leben, während sie im Innern schon nach einer Möglichkeit nachsannen, wie sie diesen unüberwindlichen Wall einreißen könnten. <br/>Einer von ihnen kratzte seinen ganzen Mut zusammen und wagte es dem zornigen Pharao anklagend in die Augen zu blicken:</p><p>„Jetzt wissen wir zumindest mit welchen Kreaturen Ihr Eure Macht schützt.“ </p><p>Eisige Kälte umwehte den Pharao wie einen Hauch:</p><p>„Ich habe nicht EINMAL von den Schattenwesen gebrauch gemacht, um Eure läppischen Aufstände niederzuschlagen. Und ich werde sie auch weiterhin aus unseren Streit raushalten. <br/>Solange bis ihr mich zwingt sie einzusetzen. <br/>Doch jetzt werde ich euch lästigen Eintagsfliegen begreiflich machen, dass ich meine Macht auch ohne jene Wesen zu verteidigen weiß.“  </p><p>Fordernd streckte er seine Hand aus. <br/>Einer der Wachen kam seinem stummen Befehl nach und reichte ihm einen Speer. Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, stieß er jedem der Verräter haargenau ins Herz. Sie würden sich vor dem Totengericht zu verantworten haben. <br/>Doch er bezweifelte nicht, dass ihre Herzen beim abwiegen mit der Maat, der Gerechtigkeit, verlieren und so ihre Seelen Ammit, der dämonischen Totenfresserin, zum Fraß vorgeworfen würden. </p><p>Er hatte jedoch nicht bemerkt, dass einer der Tempeldiener sich im Gebüsch versteckt gehalten hatte. Ihm somit entkam und Gelegenheit bekam den Überlebenden der rebellierenden Priestern von diesen unglaublichen Tatsachen zu berichten. <br/>Diese hatten nun genug Zeit sich Mittel und Wege zusammenzusuchen, um gegen die Übermacht des Pharaos anzugehen. <br/>Gemeinsam müssten sie es doch schaffen!</p><p>Am Abend, als die Drei bei einem Becher Wein beisammen saßen, meldete Yami leise Zweifel über sein Vorgehen an. </p><p>„Harte Zeiten erfordern drastische Maßnahmen.“, versuchte Seth die Bedenken seines Pharaos zu zerstreuen. </p><p>„Du hättest schon längst mal härter durchgreifen sollen. <br/>Schließlich giltst du immer noch als höchster Vertreter der Götter hier auf Erden. Das sollte ihnen für eine Weile den Wind aus den Segeln nehmen und uns eine kleine Ruhepause verschaffen.“, lenkte Nofretete ein. </p><p>Immer noch nicht ganz beruhigt nickte Yami und beließ es dabei. </p><p> </p><p>Zwei Jahre später brach das Unglück über Ägypten herein. <br/>Die Priester hatten es geschafft Wesen unter ihre Kontrolle zu bringen, die jedes Maß sprengten. Die rasend vor Wut alles nieder machten, was sich ihnen in den Weg stellte. </p><p>Sie hatten etwas getan, wofür sie jeder Ägypter tief verachtete. <br/>Sie hatten sich an den Göttern selbst vergriffen. <br/>Es wunderte also niemanden, das diese in ihrer Wut alles niederrissen. </p><p>Doch was sollten sie gegen Götter ausrichten?<br/>Götter, die mit Blut und Gewalt ans Diesseits gekettet worden waren?<br/>Götter, die sich im Blutrausch befanden?<br/>Die sich wie eine verletzte Löwin auf alles stürzten?</p><p>Sie bekamen heraus, dass die ‚Götter’ ‚Sliver, der Himmelsdrache’, ‚Obelisk, der Peiniger’ und ‚Goldener Drache des Ra’ genannt wurden. <br/>Sie hatten sich doch tatsächlich an ihrem obersten Gott selbst hergemacht. </p><p>All das half ihnen nicht wirklich weiter. <br/>Yami, Seth und Nofretete standen ihrem Volk so gut bei wie es eben ging. <br/>Schöpften voll aus dem Topf der Fähigkeiten ihrer Schattenwesen und auch ihrer eigenen. <br/>Sie waren überall da anzutreffen, wo es gerade am meisten brannte. Kämpften Seite an Seite mit dem gemeinen Mann um die Ernten. <br/>Ihrem Hab und Gut. Yami senkte die Steuern soweit er konnte. <br/>Denn er sah nicht ein, dass alles von seinem Volk getragen werden sollte. Er ordnete strenge Rationierungen an. Auch für den Adel. <br/>Wer sich nicht daran hielt, wurde öffentlich ausgepeitscht. <br/>Auch der Adel. </p><p>Der Grossteil der ägyptischen Bevölkerung stand voll hinter ihrem Pharao. Zeigte dieser doch den absoluten Willen das Land und das Volk am Leben zu erhalten. <br/>Doch es gab auch einen geringen Anteil an Unzufriedenen. <br/>Jenen kleinen Teil, den es niemand recht machen konnte. <br/>Diese schlossen sich den rebellierenden Priestern an.  </p><p>Das Volk jedoch schloss den Mut und die Entschlossenheit ihrer Königsfamilie tief in ihr Herz. Sie wussten, dass jene Zeit und jener Pharao auf Ewig in ihren Legenden weiter leben würde. </p><p>Obwohl Seth der Gott der Zerstörung war, strömten doch viele Pilger in seine Tempel. Baten ihn um Hilfe. Vielleicht weil es ihnen Mut machte zu sehen, wie sich der Oberste dieses Kultes neben ihren Pharao stellte und Seite an Seite mit ihm kämpfte. </p><p>Nachdem die Priester ungefähr zwei Jahre die Götter haben wüten lassen, meldeten sie sich beim Pharao. Baten hochmütig um eine Audienz. Welche ihnen selbstverständlich eingeräumt wurde.</p><p>„Wir bieten Euch den Frieden, wenn Ihr Eure magischen Fähigkeiten aufteilt.“, forderte der Sprecher der feindlich gesinnten Priesterschaft. </p><p>Erschöpft saß der Pharao auf seinem Thron. <br/>Nofretete, welche neben ihm stand, da sie es mit ihrem verletzten Arm unmöglich fand länger wie eine Stunde zu sitzen, wollte erbost aufbrausen. Doch Yami hielt sie mit einer kleinen Berührung an ihrer Hand zurück. </p><p>Kühl erkundigte er sich:</p><p>„Und das ist alles?“</p><p>Der Delegierte nickte.</p><p>„Gut. Wenn das der Preis ist, zahle ich ihn gern. Kommt morgen wieder. Ich werde alles für diese Zeremonie vorbereiten. Bringt einen Sklaven mit. Einen Sklaven, der bereit ist sein Leben einer höheren Macht unterzuordnen.“</p><p>Die Priester nickten. <br/>Sie hatten ein ungutes Gefühl bei der letzten Sache. <br/>Irgendwie beschlich sie das Gefühl das ihnen der Pharao auch hier ein Schnippchen schlagen würde und sie letzten Endes mit leeren Händen da stehen würden. Sie ahnten ja nicht, wie recht sie mit ihrer Vermutung haben sollten. </p><p>Als sie am nächsten Morgen den Audienzsaal betraten, war niemand weiter da, als der Pharao, die Königin und Seth. <br/>Mokuba und der achtjährige Tutenchamun hielten sich still in einem Alkoven versteckt und beobachteten alles von da aus. </p><p>„Hier ist der Sklave den Ihr gewünscht habt!“</p><p>Mit diesen Worten stieß der Führer der Gruppe einen zerlumpten jungen Mann die Treppe hoch. Yami persönlich half ihm auf die Beine. <br/>Mitleidig reichte er ihm einen Kelch mit Wasser: „Hier. Trink.“</p><p>Nachdem der Sklave sich soweit erholt hatte, erkundigte sich Yami nach seinem Namen. Flüsternd gab er Antwort: „Schah Dee.“</p><p>Sanft hakte Yami nach: „Schah Dee, was gleich hier geschehen wird, erfordert jemanden, der bereit ist, sich einer Macht zu unterwerfen. <br/>Einer Macht, die sein ganzes Leben führen wird.<br/>Wenn hier alles vorbei ist, habe ich keinen Einfluss mehr auf das was passiert. Ich habe also nicht die geringste Ahnung, WOHIN dich diese Macht führen wird. <br/>Willst du trotzdem diesen Weg folgen?“</p><p>Verdutzt blickte Schah Dee auf. Der Pharao ließ ihm die Wahl? <br/>Der Gottkönig überließ einem Sklaven die Wahl über den Verlauf seiner Zukunft? Doch er wusste was ihn erwartete, wenn er verneinte. <br/>Schläge. Demütigung. Tod.<br/>Deswegen nickte er. </p><p>Die Throne hatten einem steinernen Altar Platz gemacht. <br/>Auf diesem lag eine goldähnliche Masse. Doch erkannten die Priester auf einem Blick, dass es sich nicht um Gold handeln konnte. Dafür wirkte es irgendwie zu ... hart.</p><p>Sie wurden immer nervöser.<br/>Es schmeckte ihnen nicht, dass sie nicht wussten, was als nächstes kommen würde. Doch sie hatten ihre Forderung ausgesprochen, nun mussten sie abwarten.</p><p>Der Pharao trat hinter den Altar. <br/>Seth zu seiner Linken, Nofretete zu seiner Rechten.<br/>Schah Dee stand mit dem Rücken zu den Priestern, vor dem Stein. <br/>Obwohl er nicht wusste, was die Zukunft für ihn bereit hielt, war er vollkommen ruhig. Er würde seinen Weg hocherhobenen Hauptes schreiten. Er würde seinem Pharao keine Schande bereiten.</p><p>Yami legte seine Hände auf die goldene Substanz. <br/>Schloss konzentriert die Augen und murmelte in einer Schah Dee unbekannten Sprache vor sich her. <br/>Ein Glühen ging vom Pharao aus. Übertrug sich auf die Masse auf den Altar. Bald ging ein strahlender Glanz von dem jungen Pharao aus. <br/>Doch es war ein angenehmes, warmes Licht. <br/>Es zwang niemanden die Augen zu schließen. <br/>Und zog die Aufmerksamkeit eines jeden im Raum auf den König. </p><p>Die fremdartige Substanz hingegen begann ihre Form zu verändern. <br/>Sieben kleine Klumpen bildeten sich. <br/>Yami verstärkte nochmals seine Konzentration. <br/>Um ihn zu stützten, hielten ihn nun Nofretete und Seth an den Schultern. <br/>Gaben ihm etwas von ihrer Kraft. Da sie wussten, wie zermürbend die vergangenen Jahre für ihn gewesen waren. </p><p>Nach und nach nahmen die Klumpen Gestalt an.<br/>Es bildeten sich ein Reif, eine Kette, ein Stab, ein Auge, eine Waage, ein Ankh und ein Pyramiden ähnliches Gebilde heraus.<br/> Alle waren gekennzeichnet mit dem Auge des Horus. <br/>Dem Zeichen des Pharao. <br/>Dann zersträubten sich die Gegenstände in alle Himmelsrichtungen. Suchten sich selbst ihre Meister. </p><p>Die Kette legte sich Nofretete um den Hals. <br/>Der Stab schwebte Seth in die Hand. <br/>Das Ankh kam vor Schah Dee zum halten. <br/>Die kleine Pyramide verblieb beim Pharao.<br/>Der Reif, das Auge und die Waage jedoch verschwanden aus dem Blickfeld der gierigen Priesterschaft. Was sie mit ihren Besitzern erlebten, steht auf einem anderen Blatt geschrieben... </p><p>Fassungslos blickten die Priester auf die noch vorhandenen Gegenstände. <br/>So hatten sie sich das aber nicht gedacht. <br/>Eigentlich sollte es so aussehen, dass IHNEN die Macht übertragen werden sollte. Und nicht irgendwelchen... Emporkömmlingen. </p><p>Geschwächt taumelte der Pharao ein paar Schritte nach hinten. <br/>Fasste sich jedoch schnell:</p><p>„Eurer Bitte wurde entsprochen. Meine magische Kraft ist nun gespalten und ich kann nicht mehr auf die anderen Gegenstände zugreifen. <br/>Jetzt erfüllt auch euren Teil der Abmachung!“</p><p>Wutschnaubend verließen die Priester den Palast. <br/>Sie waren an ihr Versprechen gebunden. Denn der Pharao hatte ihren Wunsch erfüllt. </p><p>Kaum hatten die Verräter den Saal verlassen, brach Yami auf dem Boden zusammen. Er verlor jedoch nicht das Bewusstsein, sondern war schlicht und ergreifend zu schwach sich auf den Beinen zu halten. <br/>Nofretete reichte ihm eine Schale Wasser. Tupfte ihm die verschwitzte Stirn ab. </p><p>„Schah Dee.“</p><p>„Ja, mein Herr?“</p><p>Eilig umrundete der Sklave den Altar und hockte sich vor dem Pharao.</p><p>„Ich brauchte jemanden, der ein Auge auf die Artefakte wirft. <br/>Jedes für sich birgt eine ungeheure Macht in sich. Kann also, wenn es in falsche Hände gerät, immensen Schaden anrichten. <br/>Wie gesagt, weiß nicht einmal ich, inwiefern die Kraft des Hüters in dein Leben eingreifen wird. Ich weiß es nicht...“ Seine Stimme verlor sich. Hastig bot ihm seine Gemahlin wieder die Schale mit Wasser.</p><p>Schah Dee neigte leicht den Kopf:</p><p>„Macht Euch keine Vorwürfe, mein Herr. Egal was kommt, ich werde mein Schicksal mit Fassung tragen und stolz sein, Euch dienen zu dürfen.“</p><p>Ein bitteres Lächeln umspielte die Lippen des Pharao:</p><p>„Ich bete zu allen Göttern, dass du deine Worte eines Tages nicht bereuen wirst. Doch nun geh. <br/>Die Verräter werden es mit Sicherheit auf dich abgesehen haben. <br/>Reise ins Tal der Könige. Dort wirst du auf einen Grabwächter- Clan treffen. Überreiche ihnen diesen Skarabäus...“ er übergab dem ehemaligen Sklaven den Ton- Käfer. „... und sie werden wissen, dass du von mir kommst. Dort wirst du vorerst Unterschlupf finden. <br/>Übe dich im Umgang mit deinen neuen Kräften, damit du dich eines Tages auch selbst verteidigen kannst. <br/>Richte ihnen schöne Grüße und meinen Dank aus.“ </p><p>Schah Dee senkte er ergeben seinen Kopf: </p><p>„Erlaubt mir bitte noch eine Frage: <br/>Wie heißt dieser Clan?“</p><p>„Ishtar... sie gelten selbst unter den ihren als ein wenig... verschroben... Doch an ihrer Treue bestand nie ein Zweifel.“</p><p>Schah Dee erhob sich und schritt seinem Schicksal entgegen.<br/>Einem Schicksal, dass selbst nach fünftausend Jahren noch nicht seine Erfüllung finden sollte.</p><p>Die Priester wollten ebenfalls Wort halten, mussten jedoch eine bittere Erfahrung machen. Sie konnten die rasenden Gottheiten nicht mehr unter ihre Kontrolle bringen. Egal, wie viel Blut sie fließen ließen.<br/>Der Geruch des roten Lebenssaftes schien die Götter im Gegenteil nur noch mehr zu erzürnen.</p><p>Wie von Sinnen fielen sie nun auch über den Palast her. <br/>Machten ihn nieder. Schickten viele Seelen ins Totenreich. </p><p>Yami und seine Familie, Nofretete, Mokuba, Tutenchamun und Seth, hatten Glück im Unglück. Sie befanden sich gerade auf den Weg zurück zum Palast, als sie die Nachricht ereilte. Das hieß, von der königlichen Familie waren nur noch sie übrig. Alle anderen waren dem Wüten der Götter erlegen. </p><p>„Verdammt! Irgendwas müssen wir doch tun können!“</p><p>Wie ein Tiger im Käfig wanderte Seth aufgebracht hin und her. <br/>Nofretete hielt den neunjährigen Tutenchamun im Arm. <br/>Schließlich hatte er eben erfahren, dass alle seine Brüder, Schwestern, Tanten, Onkel jetzt vor Osiris standen. </p><p>„Ich fordere dich zum Duell!“</p><p>„Wie...?“</p><p>Die Verblüffung stand den Anderen buchstäblich ins Gesicht geschrieben. </p><p>„Wenn du mich jetzt schlagen kannst, besteht vielleicht noch eine kleine Chance gegen die Götter. Wer stellt sich schon drei wütenden weißen Drachen? Wer sie schlägt, hat auch die Kraft gegen Götter anzutreten.“</p><p>Müde winkte der Pharao ab:</p><p>„Dein Elan in allen Ehren. Doch ich spiele nicht mit Göttern. <br/>Mein Ziel ist es sie, wenn schon nicht befreien, so dann doch zu versiegeln. Deswegen werde ich auch nicht gegen dich antreten. <br/>Wir werden jeden Funken Kraft  brauchen.“</p><p>Wut kochte in Seth hoch.<br/>Ja, verstand er denn nicht??</p><p>Kochend baute er sich vor Yami auf. <br/>Blitzende Saphire gegen funkelnde Amethyste. <br/>Es fiel kein Wort zwischen ihnen. <br/>Nur ihre Augen sprachen. <br/>Und schließlich war es Seth der aufgab.<br/>Er hatte ein Duell verloren, bevor es überhaupt begonnen hatte.<br/>Kaum war die Anspannung aus ihnen gewichen, war er Yami dankbar, dass jener nicht auf seine Forderung eingegangen war. <br/>Er hatte recht, das wusste Seth. Doch die ständige Flucht zermürbte ihn. Das untätige Herumsitzen. </p><p>Plötzlich entstand Unruhe unter ihren Wachen. <br/>Yami trat aus dem Zelt und atmete zischend aus. <br/>Was da auf sie zukam, war nichts anders als alle drei Götter. <br/>In wenigen Minuten würden sie hier sein. Würden sich mit Hochgenuss über sie hermachen. Schnell gab er die nötigen Befehle. <br/>Die Wachen hatten die Königin und die Kinder in einer nahegelegenen Höhle zu bewachen. Nur Seth weigerte sich von seiner Seite zu weichen.</p><p>„Soll ich dich an meinen Schwur erinnern?“</p><p>Yami lächelte:</p><p>„Nein. Doch halte dich bitte im Hintergrund.“</p><p>Schon waren die ‚Göttermonster’ heran. </p><p>„Was ist Euer Begehr?“, rief Yami ihnen entgegen. </p><p>Doch statt eine vernünftige Antwort zu bekommen, öffnete Sliver sein Maul.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Verblüfft musste Yami feststellen, dass den Göttern scheinbar nicht ein klarer Gedanke geblieben war.</p><p>Hinter ihm fing Seth an zu brüllen:</p><p>„WARUM verteidigt Ihr Euch nicht?“</p><p>Ruhig drehte sich Yami um und erwiderte seinen Blick:</p><p>„Ich spiele nicht mit Göttern.“</p><p>Sliver holte noch einmal tief Luft und holte dann zum ultimativen Vernichtungsschlag aus.</p><p>Er wusste es war zu spät.<br/>Er konnte nichts mehr tun, um den Angriff irgendwie zu stoppen.<br/>Und der Pharao hatte dem nichts entgegen zusetzten.<br/>Es waren Götter gegen die sie kämpften.<br/>Wütende Götter.</p><p>Alles was er noch tun konnte, war, sich dazwischen zu werfen.</p><p>Er fing die Wucht des Angriffes ab.</p><p>Seine Drachen stellten sich zwischen ihren Herren und den Göttern. <br/>Doch jene verloren das Interesse und zogen ab. </p><p>Leblos blieb er im Sand liegen.<br/>Rührte sich nicht mehr. </p><p>Fassungslos, über das was gerade geschehen war, stolperte Yami zu seinem Geliebten. Die Drachen hatten sich inzwischen im Halbkreis um ihn aufgebaut. Ließen den Pharao an den Körper ihres Herren.<br/>Vorsichtig bettete dieser den Kopf auf seinen Schoß. <br/>Tränen bildeten sich.<br/>Als sich die erste von seinem Kinn löste und auf die Wange Seths traf, öffnete dieser flatternd seine Lider. <br/>Doch die Sicht war schon getrübt. <br/>Alles was er noch erkennen konnte waren ein Paar dunkelvioletter Augen, die tränenverhangen auf ihn nieder blickten. Ihn um etwas anflehten. Etwas wichtiges. <br/>Doch er wusste nichts mehr. <br/>Sein Körper war bereits taub. Das Atmen fiel ihm immer schwerer. <br/>Nur diese Augen hielten ihn noch gefangen. <br/>Auch sie verloren ihre Anziehungskraft. <br/>Kälte und Dunkelheit umfingen ihn. Führten ihn fort...</p><p>~~~~~Erinnerung Ende~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>„Seto?“<br/>Mit einer Hand wedelte Tea vor seinen Augen.<br/>Er hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, dass er soweit fort gewesen war. <br/>Lächelnd legte er sich die Kette um den Hals. Setzte zu einer Antwort an, wurde jedoch von einem lauten und lang gezogenen: „ JOOOOOEEYYY WHEEEEELER!“ unterbrochen. </p><p>Erschrocken wandten sie sich um und sahen, wie Yugi, angerempelt von Joey in den Ausstellungsgraben fiel.<br/>Jene Ausstellungsgraben dienten dazu, den Besuchern einen besseren Blick in die Sarkophage und Mumien zu ermöglichen. <br/>Und in einen solchen fiel Yugi jetzt.<br/>Doch genauso schnell, wie er drin war, war er auch wieder draußen.<br/>Kreidebleich hockte er am Rand des Grabens und wagte nach ein paar Sekunden einen erneuten Blick in den Sarkophag. <br/>Was er dort sah, ließ ihn schaudern. <br/>Die Uschebtis an dieser Mumie kamen ihm seltsam bekannt vor. <br/>Er hatte sie ihr nämlich persönlich umgehangen. <br/>Und zwar bei ihrer Umbettung. <br/>Und zu allem Überfluss hatte die Holzummantelung des Sarges einen Riss bekommen. Ließ es golden durchschimmern. <br/>Spätesten jetzt waren alle seine Zweifel über die Identität der Mumie beseitigt. Ein schneller Blick zur Tafel verriet ihm, dass es sich hier um ein unbekanntes Exemplar, wahrscheinlich aus einer Adelsfamilie, da die Uschebtis aus Gold gefertigt waren, handelte und um ca. 3000 v.Chr. datiert wurde. <br/>Danach wurde er von vielen Leuten umringt. Leute, die sich nach seinem Befinden erkundeten. Schließlich war er eben auf Tuchfühlung mit einer Mumie gegangen. </p><p>Entsetzen machte sich unter den anwesenden Herrschaften der Ägyptologie breit, als sie den Spalt im Sarkophag entdeckten. <br/>Doch ließ das goldene Schimmern sie wieder verstummen. <br/>Vorsichtig lösten sie das Holz. <br/>Und zum Vorschein kam ein Sarg aus massiven Gold. <br/>Das erklärte natürlich auch das Gewicht dieses Holzsarges. <br/>Wie der Zufall es wollte, hatten die Forscher genau über der Namenskartusche das Holz entfernt. <br/>Ehrfurchtsvolles Staunen legte sich über die Ägyptologen. <br/>Hatten sie doch hier eine wahrhaft königliche Mumie liegen. <br/>Eine Mumie, von der es hieß, sie sei spurlos verschwunden. </p><p> </p><p>Nachdem sich die erste Aufregung gelegt hatte, wurden die Besucher aufgefordert das Museum zu verlassen. Natürlich würde man keine weiteren Schritte gegen die Verursacher dieser Entdeckung unternehmen. </p><p>„Glück im Unglück...“, seufzte Joey nur als er auf seinen Platz im Bus plumpste. „Diesen Schaden hätt’ ich doch nie abarbeiten können.“</p><p>Yugi pflichtete ihm still bei.<br/>Blieb aber sonst ruhig. Und blockte auch sonst jede weiteren Versuch zum Gespräch ab.</p><p> </p><p>Der Bus setzte sie wohlbehalten in Domino ab und Seto, Yugi und Tea zog es in den Park. Dort lehnte sich Seto an einen Baum und Yugi setzte sich zwischen seine Beine. Tea legte sich neben sie ins Gras. <br/>Nun erzählte Yugi ihnen von seinem Traum. </p><p>„Mmmh, aber wenn sie sich in deine Dienste gestellt haben, warum haben sie dann nicht ebenfalls den Blutpakt geschlossen?“, überlegte Tea laut, während sie ihre feine Narbe am Handgelenk musterte. <br/>Diesen Teil ihrer Vergangenheit haben sie ebenfalls mit in ihr neues Leben bekommen.</p><p>„Vielleicht, weil sie ursprünglich Götter waren und keine Wesen der Schattenwelt? Außerdem glaube ich, haben sie genug Blut gesehen. <br/>Ich bezweifle, dass sie jemals wieder auf einen Blutzauber reagieren werden.“, versuchte Seto eine Antwort zu finden. </p><p>„Mmmh...“. war alles was Yugi dazu einfiel.<br/>„Es ist geschehen. Ändern können wir es eh’ nicht mehr.“</p><p>Tea erhob sich und klopfte sich das Laub vom Kleid:</p><p>„Hast auch recht. Ich geh schon mal vor und berichte Großvater, was vorgefallen ist. Sonst bekommt er noch einen Herzkasper, wenn er es durch die Medien erfährt...“</p><p>Sie beugte sich zu ihren beiden Männern vor und verpasste beiden einen süßen Kuss.</p><p>Danach ging sie ihres Weges. </p><p>Das verräterische Klicken hatte keiner von ihnen mitbekommen...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Geschafft!!!!!</p><p>Am Anfang hab ich kein Einstieg in die Story gefunden und zum Schluss keinen Ausstieg. Deswegen habe ich den fünften Teil geschnitten, bevor ich Probleme mit dem Hochladen bekomme. Gomen.</p><p>An dieser Stelle einen heißen Dank an alle Leser, die sich durch den Wust meiner wirren Gedanken gequält haben und hier gelandet sind.<br/>*sich dankbar verbeug*</p><p>Erklärungen:</p><p>„Le roi est mort, vive le roi!“ ist französisch und bedeutet: „Der König ist tot, es lebe der König!“</p><p>Uschebti<br/>ägypt. „Antwortende“<br/>Werden dem Toten als stellvertretende Helfer ins Grab gelegt. </p><p>Tutenchamun<br/>Bekam diesen Namen natürlich erst bei seiner Krönung. Doch ich war mal wieder zu bequem um seinen wahren Geburtsnamen herauszusuchen- sorry.</p><p>Cheops Mumie ist meines Wissens tatsächlich nie aufgefunden worden. Soweit ich weiß, war die innere Grabkammer in seiner Pyramide leer. <br/>Ich lass’ mich auch gern eines besseren belehren, wenn Ihr andere Infos habt.^^°</p><p>Ich hab’, denk’ ich, noch mindestens zwei Teile auf Lager.<br/>Lust???</p><p>kessM</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh wie peinlich, mir sind im 5. Teil zwei kleine Fehler unterlaufen. <br/>(das kommt davon, wenn man Korrektur liest, wenn man eigentlich schon den gesamten Nachmittag mit schreiben verbracht hat^^°) :</p><p>~~ „Für eine Amme kennst du dich aber erstaunlich gut aus?!“</p><p>Belustigung machte sich in ihren mattgrauen Augen breit. ~~</p><p>Nofretete hat aber mattblaue Augen...</p><p>~~ Die kleine Pyramide verblieb beim Pharao.</p><p>Der Reif, das Auge und die Kette jedoch verschwanden aus dem Blickfeld der gierigen Priesterschaft. ~~</p><p>Richtig müsste es heißen: Der Reif, das Auge und die Waage...</p><p>GOMEN  </p><p>Zum Verständnis:</p><p>„wörtl. Rede“<br/>‚Gedanken’<br/>der Rest ergibt sich im Laufe der ‚Geschichtsschreibung’ ;-)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gutgelaunt verließen Tea und Yugi den Laden.<br/>Die Morgenzeitung hatten beide nicht angerührt, da sie meinten zu wissen, was die Schlagzeile sein würde: „Schüler entdecken Mumie des Cheops!“ oder so ähnlich. Hätten sie doch bloß einen kleinen Blick riskiert...</p><p>Auf ihren Weg zur Schule fielen ihnen die abschätzenden Blicke der umstehenden Passanten auf. Doch maßen sie dem keine besondere Bedeutung zu. Vielleicht hatten die Zeitungen ein Bild von Yugi und Joey veröffentlich.</p><p>Doch als sie den Schulhof betraten und alle sie verstohlen musterten, anfingen leise zu tuscheln und erschrocken innehielten, als sie an den kleinen Menschtrauben vorbeikamen, wurde es ihnen zu bunt. <br/>Leicht verärgert stürmte Yugi ins Klassenzimmer. <br/>Auch hier verstummten schlagartig alle Gespräche. </p><p>„Joey, kannst du mir mal erklären, was das zu bedeuten hat?“, forderte er von seinem Freund. Der räusperte sich verlegen: „Hat einer von euch schon in die Zeitung geschaut?“ Yugi schüttelte den Kopf: „Warum auch?“<br/>„Nun ja, es gibt inzwischen eine Schlagzeile, die es geschafft hat, selbst die Nachricht von Cheops ‚Wiederauffindung’ blass aussehen zu lassen.“</p><p>Sowohl Tea als auch Yugi runzelten ihre Stirn. <br/>Es gab etwas, was das noch übertreffen konnte?</p><p>Vorsichtig reichte ihnen Joey das Morgenblatt.<br/>Tea faltete die Zeitung auseinander und schon blickten sie auf die erste Seite. Wo ihnen auch drei Photos entgegenblitzten. <br/>Mit einer dicken fetten Überschrift: „Ja, WER denn nun??“</p><p>Das erste Bild zeigte Tea, wie sie sich zu Yugi vorbeugte und ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss gab. Nur saß jener zwischen den Beinen Setos, der ebenfalls sitzend, gegen einen Baum lehnte und die Arme liebevoll um Yugi geschlungen hatte. Das zweite Bild, wie sie Seto küsste und das Dritte schlussendlich, zeigte, wie sich Yugi und Seto einander zuwandten, während man noch Teas Rockzipfel im Bild erkennen konnte.</p><p>„Schöne Bilder fürs Familienalbum.“, ertönte eine kühle Stimme hinter ihnen. Abschätzend musterte Yugi die Bilder und stimmte zu:</p><p>„Hast recht. Joey? Brauchst du die Zeitung noch?“</p><p>Der Blondschopf verlor den Faden.<br/>Wie konnten die Drei bloß so ruhig bleiben?<br/>Schließlich würde es ab nun ziemlich turbulent in ihrem Leben zu gehen.<br/>Aber woher sollte der arme Junge auch wissen, dass das hier noch nichts zu dem war, was sie bisher schon erlebt hatten?</p><p>Den Kopf schüttelnd überließ er Yugi die Zeitung.</p><p>„Die Bilder erklären zumindest, warum Rose die Zeitung „ausversehen“ in den Schredderer gekommen ist und ich ohne morgendliche Lektüre auskommen musste.“</p><p>Yugi reichte die Zeitung an Seto weiter:</p><p>„Dann hast du jetzt eben ’ne Pausenlektüre.“ </p><p>„Moment mal. Ist das alles was euch dazu einfällt? Schöne Bilder fürs Album? Schade um den morgendlichen Lesegenuss? <br/>Ist euch eigentlich klar, dass die Bilder um die Welt gehen werden? Schließlich ist Seto keine unbekannte Größe im Big Business.<br/> Außerdem ist er als ziemlich unterkühlt bekannt. Und nun diese Photos? Verdammt noch mal, macht euch das keine Sorgen?“, platzte Joey nun endgültig der Kragen. </p><p>Tea lächelte ihn freundlich an:</p><p>„Du machst dir doch schon Sorgen für Drei.<br/> Warum sollten wir uns auch noch welche machen?“</p><p>Die umstehenden Klassenkameraden pflichteten Joey still bei. <br/>Auch sie verstanden die Ruhe der Drei nicht. <br/>Vor allen konnten sie sich nicht vorstellen, dass Yugi, Tea und Seto ein Dreier- Gespann abgaben. <br/>Obwohl das natürlich erklären würde, warum Seto Yugi gestern im Bus nicht geweckt hatte, als dieser seine Schulter als Kissen missbraucht hatte. </p><p>Frau Haruda und das Stundenklingeln vereitelten weitere Überlegungen. </p><p>„Wärt ihr bitte so freundlich die Gardinen zuzuziehen?“, bat sie beim Eintreten.</p><p>„Aber warum denn? So dolle scheint die Sonne noch nicht?“, fragte einer ihrer Schüler nach. </p><p>Abschätzend musterte sie den Jungen:</p><p>„Nun, die Sonne mit Sicherheit nicht, doch es wird mit Sicherheit nicht lange dauern, bis hier ein Blitz- Gewitter aufzieht. Und wir wollen uns doch alle aufs lernen konzentrieren- oder? Außerdem ist es eine Anweisung vom Direktor.“</p><p>Ohne weiter aufzumucken, kamen sie der Aufforderung ihrer Lehrerin nach. </p><p>„Yugi, Joey, das Museum hat sich gestern mit der Schule in Verbindung gesetzt. Man bat uns, euch auszurichten, dass ihr keine weitern rechtlichen Schritte zu erwarten habt. <br/>Im Gegenteil, man ist euch sehr zu Dank verpflichtet. <br/>Doch wenden wir uns nun dem Unterricht zu. Wenn ich um eure Hausarbeiten bitten dürfte?“</p><p>Damit sammelte sie von jedem die Aufgaben ein und machte weiter so wie immer. </p><p>Da die Drei nicht wirklich Lust hatten, sich mit den Journalisten auseinander zusetzen, blieben sie während der Pausen im Raum. <br/>Als ihre Klassenkameraden nach der ersten großen Pause wieder das Zimmer betraten, berichteten sie von unzähligen Reportern, die übers Schulgelände schwärmten. Fragen stellten. Photos machten. <br/>Lauernd um sich schauten. </p><p>„Ewig können wir ihnen nicht davon laufen.“, meinte Yugi stirnrunzelnd.</p><p>„Yep. Aber man muss die Konfrontation mit ihnen auch nicht unbedingt herausfordern, oder?“, grummelte Seto. „Außerdem, was interessiert es die Welt, mit wem ich mein Bett teile? Es gibt genügend andere und vor allen wichtigere Themen.“</p><p>Tea lachte auf: </p><p>„Kann schon sein. Nur taucht in ihnen nicht der jüngste und begehrendswerteste, reichste Jungegeselle überhaupt auf.“</p><p>„Kann ich vielleicht was für mein Geld?“</p><p>Ansonsten verlief der Tag wie jeder andere auch. <br/>In Mathe wurden sie von ihrem Urgestein von Professor zu Tode gelangweilt. In Kunst kleckerten sie sich mit Farbe voll. <br/>Biologie brachte ihnen die Geheimnisse der Natur näher. <br/>Und Anfang der siebten und letzten Stunde für diesen Tag unterbrach ein Klopfen die weitschweifigen Erklärungen ihres Geographielehrers. </p><p>Irritiert über die Störung öffnete dieser die Tür. <br/>Und herein traten der Direktor, ein Mokuba mit einem Pflaster an der Stirn und ein junger Mann mit einer lädierten Kamera in der Hand. </p><p>Als er die Verletzung seines Bruder sah, hielt Seto nichts mehr an seinem Platz. Besorgt kniet er vor ihm nieder und strich über das Pflaster:</p><p>„Alles klar, Kleiner?“</p><p>Mokuba nickte:</p><p>„Nur ein wenig Kopfbrummen.“</p><p>Mehr als nur verärgert lenkte er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den jungen Journalisten. Dieser schrumpfte unter dem eiskalten Blick des jungen Firmenchefs immer mehr zusammen. Zumindest wusste er jetzt, warum der Junge sich bereits mit den härtesten Gegnern angelegt hatte und aus allen Begegnungen als Sieger hervorgegangen war. <br/>Das belegte ja auch der Erfolg der Kaiba Corp.. </p><p>„Erklären Sie mir bitte wie das passiert ist?!“, forderte er den jungen Mann gefährlich leise auf. </p><p>Nun wurde es dem Direktor doch ein wenig zu heiß und mischte sich in das Gespräch ein: </p><p>„Bitte Kaiba- sama, es lässt sich doch für alles eine Lös...“</p><p>„Ich rede mit dem Reporter. Nicht mit Ihnen.“, erklärte er dem Direktor in einem Ton, der ihm klarmachte, dass er sich jetzt besser aus dem weiteren Verlauf raushalten möge. Seto fasste den jungen Mann wieder ins Auge. Ungeduldig hob er eine Augenbraue:</p><p>„Ich warte.“</p><p>„Ja... nun... ich...“</p><p>Man hätte im Raum ein Stecknadel fallen hören können. <br/>Jeder hielt unwillkürlich die Luft an. Jeder wartete gespannt auf die Erklärung. Und auf das Donnerwetter, welches unweigerlich folgen würde.</p><p>„Seto, es war nicht seine Schuld.“, wagte Mokuba es die Aufmerksamkeit seines Bruder wieder auf sich zu lenken. „Einige Klassenkameraden und ich haben ein Wettrennen gemacht.“, fuhr er hastig fort. „Ich habe nicht aufgepasst, bin in ihn reingerannt und hab mit meinem Dickschädel seine Kamera zertrümmert.“</p><p>Setos Mundwinkel zuckten verdächtig, als er diese Version der Geschichte zu hören bekam.</p><p>„Im Grunde genommen bin also ich Schuld. Können wir ihm seine Kamera nicht ersetzen und die Sache vergessen?“</p><p>Seto musterte den jungen Reporter abschätzend: </p><p>„Einverstanden. Unter der Bedingung, dass Sie cirka eine halbe Stunde nach Schulschluss einen Anruf von unserem ehrenwerten Direktor empfangen, tun, als ob er einer ihrer Informanten wär und somit den Großteil der blutgierigen Meute da draußen auf eine falsche Fährte setzen.“</p><p>Der junge Mann konnte nur nicken. Und sein Glück nicht fassen, dass er so glimpflich davon kommen sollte.</p><p>Der Direktor atmete hörbar aus. <br/>Das erwartete Unwetter war ausgeblieben. <br/>Er wusste gar nicht, wie er sich bei dem kleinen Kaiba erkenntlich zeigen sollte. </p><p>„Herr Sarada, Sie haben mit Sicherheit nichts dagegen, wenn sich der Kleine für den Rest der Stunde still in die hinterste Bank setzt, sodass er nachher mit seinem Bruder nach Hause kann.“</p><p>Ihr Geographielehrer schüttelte den Kopf und zeigte mit einer Hand auf die letzte Bank, die noch nicht besetzt war. Schnurstracks steuerte Mokuba sie an, aber nicht ohne Yugi und Tea vorher noch verschwörerisch zuzublinzeln. Hatte er es doch geschafft, den Drachen in Zaum zu halten.</p><p>Nachdem sie nach Schulschluss noch ungefähr zwei Stunden in der leeren Schule verbrachten- Joey leistete ihnen Gesellschaft und man vertrieb sich die Zeit mit einigen Pokerspielen- machten auch sie sich auf den Weg.</p><p>Ihre List hatte funktioniert. <br/>Kaum ein Reporter noch auf dem Gelände. <br/>Und die, die noch ausgeharrt hatten, waren zu langsam. <br/>Bis sie da waren, waren die fünf bereits hinter den verspiegelten Fenstern der Limousine verschwunden. Man ließ Joey in der Stadt aussteigen. <br/>Dann steuerten sie das Kaiba- Anwesen an. </p><p>Vorsichtig manövrierte der Chauffeur das sperrige Auto durch die Ansammlungen von Journalisten, die sich vor dem Grundstück eingefunden hatten. </p><p>Erleichtert atmeten sie auf, als sich die Türen hinter ihnen schlossen und sie sich im geschützten Gebäude befanden. <br/>Da es schon recht spät geworden war und Mokuba nach den Aufregungen des Tages noch im Wagen eingeschlafen ist, trug ihn sein Bruder direkt ins Schlafzimmer.  <br/>Rose führte Yugi und Tea inzwischen ins Wohnzimmer. <br/>Yugi nahm das Telefon und erkundigte sich bei seinem Großvater, wie der den Tag überlebt hatte.</p><p>„Och Junge, da mach’ Dir mal keine Sorgen. Ist gut für’s Geschäft. <br/>Ich habe heute die Einnahmen einer ganzen Woche gehabt. Und wegen der Reporter? Denen biete ich sogar noch Kaffee an...“, lachte ihm der alte Mann ins Ohr. </p><p>Erleichtert legte Yugi auf:</p><p>„Er nimmt es mit Humor.“</p><p>Tea ließ sich geschafft auf die Couch fallen:</p><p>„Habe auch nichts anderes erwartet.“</p><p>Da Rose gerade Tee auf dem Tisch absetzte, bemerkte sie die Träne, welche sich verstohlen einen Weg über die rosigen Bäckchen bahnte. </p><p>„Rose! Was ist mit Ihnen? Geht es Ihnen gut?“, fragte Tea besorgt nach.</p><p>Die Hausdame wischte sich verschämt die Träne fort.<br/>Nahm dann Teas Hände zwischen die ihrigen:</p><p>„Ich bin ja so dankbar, dass Sie auch jetzt noch zu den beiden halten. <br/>Das Sie sich nicht haben abschrecken lassen. Weder von Kaiba- sans abweisenden Verhalten, noch jetzt von den Reportern. <br/>Dank Ihnen beiden können die Zwei wieder lachen. <br/>Und Seto hat sein Herz wiedergefunden...“</p><p>„Rose!“, wurde sie stirnrunzelnd von Seto unterbrochen.</p><p>Ertappt blickte sie auf:</p><p>„Oh, verzeihen Sie... ich gehe dann jetzt... Gute Nacht!“</p><p>Damit entließ sie Teas Hände und verließ den Raum auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite. </p><p>Seto setzte sich vor das Sofa. Und zwar so, dass er sich mit einem Arm auf dem Tisch abstützen und in der anderen Hand das Rotweinglas halten konnte. Versonnen blickte er in die züngelnden Flammen. <br/>Nur die Götter mochten wissen, was ihm in den Moment durch den Kopf ging. </p><p>Eine Weile herrschte Ruhe zwischen ihnen. <br/>Jeder nippte hin und wieder an seinem Weinglas.<br/>Jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach.</p><p>„Seto, bitte verzeih’ wenn ich frage, aber was meintest du damals mit von wegen ihr zurückgeben, was ihr ihr schuldet.“, erhob Tea sanft ihre Stimme. </p><p>Zwei, drei Sekunden dauerte es, bis Seto mit schwerer Stimme zu erzählen begann:</p><p>„Seth ist ein besitzergreifender Gott. <br/>Er fordert alle seine Gaben zurück. <br/>Auch mich. </p><p>Als ich fünf war, starben meine Eltern bei einem Autounfall.<br/>Ich hatte mit schweren Verletzungen überlebt. <br/>Doch das Chaos griff nun nach mir. <br/>Ich hatte keinerlei Verwandte mehr, bei denen man mich hätte unterbringen können. Also landete ich im Heim. <br/>Durch verwechseln der Unterlagen, Fehler in der Bürokratie und so weiter, wurde ich von einem Heim zum anderen weitergereicht. <br/>Kaum hatte ich mich irgendwo eingerichtet, musste ich auch schon wieder meine Koffer packen. Irgendwann ließ ich ihn unausgepackt unter meinem Bett stehen.</p><p>Nach drei Jahren Odyssee kam ich hier in Domino an.<br/>Da war ich acht.</p><p>Das erste was mir auffiel als ich mich umsah, war ein kleiner, verschüchterter Junge. Er versteckte sich hinter seiner schwarzen Mähne. Verkroch sich in seiner Ecke. Die Beine umklammernd, wiegte er sich hin und her. Niemand beachtete ihn. Alle ignorierten ihn. </p><p>Er könne nicht sprechen hieß es.<br/>Er ließe niemanden an sich heran. </p><p>Genau wie ich. </p><p>Wenn man drei lange Jahre von einem Heim ins andere wanderte, kam man nicht umhin, eine große Ziegelmauer um sich aufzubauen. <br/>Sonst wäre man innerhalb kürzester Zeit in den Mühlen der Bürokratie zermahlen worden. Und sie hätten ein Maul weniger zu stopfen gehabt. </p><p>Ehe ich wusste was ich tat, hockte ich neben dem Jungen und legte ihm meine Hand auf die Schulter. Ich erschrak. Ich konnte seine kleinen spitzen Knochen direkt in meiner Handfläche spüren. <br/>Panisch blickte er auf. Mir direkt in die Augen. <br/>Und ich erkannte tiefe Angst. <br/>Tiefe Einsamkeit. Und tiefe Sehnsucht nach dem Tod. <br/>In den Augen eines Vierjährigen.</p><p>Ich wusste weder wer er war, noch was ihn soweit getrieben hatte. <br/>Doch in dem Moment schwor ich mir, das Nichts und Niemand ihn jemals wieder verletzen würden. </p><p>Ich nahm ihn einfach nur in den Arm. Setzte mich zu ihm. <br/>Gab ihm Geborgenheit. </p><p>Erst versteifte er sich unter meiner Berührung. Doch als er merkte, dass ich ihm nichts Böses wollte, schlang er seine mageren Ärmchen um mich. So, als wolle er mich niemals mehr loslassen. </p><p>Zwei Nächte später erfuhr ich, was es war.</p><p>Ein ungutes Gefühl trieb mich zu seinem Zimmer.  <br/>Da er zu den „schwierigen Fällen“ gehörte, bewohnte er ein Einzelzimmer.</p><p>Leise öffnete ich die Tür.<br/>Ich erwartete ihn friedlich schlafend in seinem Bett anzutreffen. <br/>Ich würde mich dann einen Narren, ob meiner Ahnungen schelten und mich ebenfalls wieder ins Bett bewegen. </p><p>Doch was ich sah, ließ mich auch den letzten Glauben an die Menschheit verlieren.</p><p>Eine der Erzieherinnen spielte an dem Kleinen rum. <br/>Zwang ihn auch sie zu berühren. </p><p>Tränen kullerten Sturzbachweise über seine Wangen. </p><p>Ekel zeichnete sich auf seinem kleinen Gesicht ab. <br/>Ekel. Schmerz. Scham. </p><p>Ich weiß nicht mehr, was dann geschah.</p><p>Das nächste woran mich wieder bewusst erinnere, ist, dass ich ihn in den Armen halte und die Heimleiterin und die Polizei sich um die „Pädagogin“ kümmerten. </p><p>Seitdem wohnte ich mit ihm in einem Zimmer.<br/>Achtete auf ihn. Sorgte für ihn.</p><p>Natürlich hatte es die Leiterin irgendwie geschafft, dass über diesen Vorfall nichts an die Öffentlichkeit gelangte. Es hätte ja dem guten Ruf ihres Heimes schaden können. </p><p>Hin und wieder kam es vor, dass Ehepaare Interesse an mir bekundeten.<br/>Doch ich weigerte mich standhaft ohne Mokuba adoptiert zu werden. <br/>Das schreckte sie alle ab. </p><p>Dann, ich hatte gerade meinen zehnten Geburtstag hinter mir, zogen Mokuba und ich, wie es Anfangs schien, das große Los.</p><p>Ein Großunternehmer wollte mich haben und akzeptierte, dass Mokuba ebenfalls mitkam. Ihm war es egal. <br/>Hauptsache er hatte einen herausragend intelligenten Jungen gefunden, der jung genug war, sich nach seinen Wünschen formen zu lassen. <br/>Das er darauf bestand, nur mit noch jemanden das Heim zu verlassen- auch gut. So hatte er gleich zwei, die er sich seinen Anforderungen nach zurechtbiegen konnte. Falls etwas schief gehen sollte, hatte er somit immer noch einen in Reserve. </p><p>Er war ein reicher und global agierender Firmenunternehmer. <br/>Er konnte es sich leisten. </p><p>Die ersten Tage gab er sich noch Mühe. <br/>Wiegte uns in Sicherheit.</p><p>Dann ließ er seine Maske fallen. </p><p>Wir wurden gnadenlos gedrillt.<br/>Schließlich sollte einer von uns irgendwann seine Firma übernehmen. </p><p>Er selber hatte keine Erben. <br/>Keine Frau würde es länger wie eine Nacht mit ihm aushalten. <br/>Und sie interessierten ihn auch nicht. <br/>Das sollte ich nur zu bald herausfinden. </p><p>Einen Monat nach unserer Ankunft in seiner Villa, kam er des Nachts in mein Zimmer geschlichen. Er hielt mir den Mund zu. Knebelte mich. <br/>Hielt meine Arme mit einer Hand gefangen. <br/>Zerrte mir mit der andern die Kleider vom Leib.        </p><p>Was sei ich doch für ein hübscher Knabe. <br/>Zart an Gestalt. Stark am Willen. </p><p>Das gefiele ihm.<br/>Deswegen wolle er mich besitzen. <br/>Ganz und gar. </p><p>Und danach wäre mein kleiner Bruder dran. <br/>Der wäre das genaue Gegenteil von mir.<br/>Weich und nachgiebig. </p><p>Ich ließ ohne auch nur einmal zu mucken alles über mich ergehen.<br/>Ignorierte den Schmerz. Das Blut. Die Kälte. </p><p>Doch danach flehte ich ihn auf Knien an, Mokuba in Frieden zu lassen. <br/>Ich würde auch alles machen. Alles.<br/>Sogar meine Stolz runterschlucken.<br/>Das einzige, was man mir bisher nicht hatte nehmen können.</p><p>Diese Regelung hielt cirka zwei Jahre. </p><p>Ich verschloss mich immer mehr. </p><p>Der einzige Lichtblick in diesem Chaos aus Blut und Schmerz war Rose. <br/>Sie war die Einzige, die ihm noch nicht fortgelaufen war. <br/>Ich vermute, dass sie nur wegen uns Kindern blieb. </p><p>Wenn er sich wieder an mir vergangen hatte, war es Rose, die sich heimlich in mein Zimmer schlich. Von den Fesseln, die er manchmal benutzte, losmachte. Mich unter die Dusche stellte und mir half den Dreck und Gestank fortzuwaschen. Meine Wunden versorgte. Mich hielt, bis ich eingeschlafen war. Mir half, das Ganze vor Mokuba zu verheimlichen. </p><p>Ich wollte nicht, dass er davon mitbekam. <br/>Ich wollte nicht, dass er sich vor mir ekelte. </p><p>Es reichte schon, wenn ich das machte. </p><p>Mehr als einmal hatte ich überlegt, mir die Pulsadern zu öffnen. <br/>Doch jedes Mal hielt mich der Gedanke an Mokuba ab. </p><p>Was würde aus ihm werden, wenn ich nicht mehr wäre?<br/>Hatte ich mir nicht geschworen, dass nichts mehr ihn verletzen würde?<br/>Würde mein Tod nicht genau das machen?<br/>Ihn verletzen?</p><p>Also blieb ich am Leben. <br/>Ertrug die tägliche Tortur.<br/>Verlernte das Lachen. <br/>Verlernte das Weinen. <br/>Das Fühlen. </p><p>Mokuba blieb diese Veränderung natürlich nicht verborgen. <br/>Doch ich schwieg eisern.</p><p>Dann, er hatte mich mal wieder an den Rande des Abgrundes getrieben, baute er sich über mir auf. Lächelte voller Hohn auf mich herab. </p><p>Ich würde es nicht mehr bringen. <br/>Ich würde ihn langweilen.<br/>Es wäre Zeit für ein wenig Frischfleisch.</p><p>Er verließ mein Zimmer. Und es brauchte ein paar Sekunden, bis mein erschöpftes Hirn den Hintergrund des Gesagten erfasste. <br/>Danach war ich trotz meines gepeinigten Körpers schneller auf den Beinen, als ich gedacht hatte. </p><p>So schnell ich konnte, hastete ich hinter ihm her. <br/>Ehe er sich an Mokuba vergreifen konnte, würde ich ihn umbringen. </p><p>Ich wusste es. <br/>Ich könnte es.  </p><p>An der Treppe erwischte ich sein Hosenbein. <br/>Brachte ihn zu Fall. </p><p>Glücklicherweise fiel der geile Bock so dämlich, dass er einen Genickbruch erlitt. Von unserem Radau wach geworden, war Mokuba aus seinem Zimmer getapst. </p><p>Er sah meinen geschundenen Körper. <br/>Sah, wie ich unseren „Vater“ anflehte ihn in Ruhe zu lassen. <br/>Ihn an unseren Pakt erinnerte. <br/>Ihn am Hosenbein erwischte als ich stolperte. <br/>Ihn zum wanken und zum stürzen brachte.</p><p>Auch Rose war in der Nacht noch wach. <br/>Sie stand am Fuße der Treppe und hatte alles mitangesehen.</p><p>Sie war es, die die Polizei rief. <br/>Sie wickelte mich eine Decke. <br/>Verheimlichte vor der Polizei, was wirklich war.<br/>Ersparte uns peinliche Untersuchungen und Befragungen. <br/>Gab zu Protokoll, dass es sich um einen simplen Unfall gehandelt hätte. Die Jungen wären nicht mal in der Nähe der Treppe gewesen, als der Hausherr über seine eigenen Beine gestolpert war.</p><p>Sie übernahm vorerst die Fürsorgepflicht für uns. Bis geklärt war, was nun mit uns weiter passieren sollte. Das Testament sagte eindeutig aus, dass ich alles erben sollte. Doch war ich mit noch nicht ganz dreizehn Jahren wohl noch etwas zu jung. </p><p>Wir drohten wieder ins Heim abgeschoben zu werden. <br/>Diesmal aber getrennt. </p><p>Das war der Augenblick, an dem ich anfing zu kämpfen. <br/>Ich marschierte einfach in eine der Vorstandsitzungen und zeigte ihnen, durch welche Schule ich bisher gegangen war. Lehrte sie Respekt vor mir und meinen Entscheidungen zu haben. Zeigte ihnen, dass auch ich in der Lage war ein Riesen- Unternehmen zu leiten. </p><p>Das der Preis dafür der Verlust meines Herz war, interessierte niemanden. <br/>Ich verlor nach und nach meine Menschlichkeit.<br/>Verschanzte mich hinter einer eisenharten Eismauer. <br/>Ließ niemanden mehr an mich heran. </p><p>Nur Mokuba und Rose erreichten mich noch. </p><p>Und nun ihr.</p><p>Ihr habt das Chaos, in welches Seth mich hat fallen lassen gebannt und mich aufgefangen. Ich habe mit euch mein Herz wiedergefunden. <br/>Es ist wieder komplett. <br/>Jeder von euch dreien hält ein Stück davon in seinen Händen. <br/>Und ich überlasse es gern eurer Obhut... wenn ihr es denn nach dieser Geschichte noch wollt...“</p><p>Die Stimme, die während des Vortrages immer leiser geworden war, verstummte nun ganz. Noch immer starrte Seto ins Feuer.<br/>Das Glas nachdenklich in der Hand schwenkend. </p><p>Yugi und Tea schauten sich kurz an. <br/>Für sie war alles klar.<br/>Klarer als wie für Seto.</p><p>Gemeinsam standen sie auf. <br/>Tea ließ sich hinter ihm nieder. <br/>Umschlang seinen Oberkörper fest von hinten, während sie ihren Kopf an seiner Schulter ablegte. Yugi ging vor ihm in die Hocke. Legte eine Hand an seine Wange:</p><p>„Meinst du tatsächlich, dass so eine Geschichte ausreicht unsere Gefühle für dich zum erlöschen zu bringen? Da kennst du uns aber schlecht...“</p><p>Er beugte sich vor und verstrickte seinen überrumpelten Geliebten in ein zärtliches Zungenspiel. Er konnte noch den Wein auf der Zunge schmecken. Und es machte ihn trunken.</p><p>Teas Hände öffneten derweil nach und nach die Knöpfe von Setos Hemd und glitten über jeden freigewordenen Zentimeter Haut. <br/>Yugis Finger leisteten den ihren nun Gesellschaft und zu zweit schafften sie es schon nach kurzer Zeit Seto aus seinem normalen Atemrhythmus zu bringen. Yugi führte seine Hände weiter nach unten und machte sich an den Hosenknöpfen zu schaffen. Knopf für Knopf lies er quälend langsam aufspringen. <br/>Strich ein paar Mal wie zufällig über die Erregung ihres „Drachen“. Aufstöhnend warf jener seinen Kopf nach hinten. Teas Lippen empfingen ihn zu einem leidenschaftlichen Duell.</p><p>Seto zwischen sich gefangen, fingen nun Yugi und Tea an sich gegenseitig auszukleiden. Immer wieder streiften sie Setos nackte Haut dabei. Ließen ihn wissen, dass sie ihn nicht vergessen hatten.</p><p>Golden warf das Feuer seinen Schein auf die drei sich vor Leidenschaft windenden Körper. Brachte ihren Schweiß zum glänzen. <br/>Umhüllte sie ganz und gar mit einer leuchtenden Aura. </p><p>Tea fiel nach hinten und zog Seto mit sich. Halb auf ihn liegend landeten sie in den weichen Fellen. Die andere Seite wurde von Yugi in Beschlag genommen. <br/>Gemeinsam schafften sie es ihren blauäugigen Geliebten zum glühen zu bringen. Ihre Hände und Lippen kundschafteten jeden Winkel des so geliebten Menschen aus. Seine Erregung ließ auch sie nicht ungerührt. </p><p>Setos Hand glitt inzwischen über die weichen Schenkel Teas zu ihren Punkt zwischen ihren Beinen. Versenkte zwei Finger in ihrer feuchten Wärme. Laut seufzend krallte sie sich an Yugi fest. <br/>Versiegelte seine Lippen mit einem heißen Kuss. <br/>Stöhnte jedes Mal hinein, wenn Seto sich in ihr rührte.  </p><p>Auch bei Yugi schlichen sich Setos Finger zwischen dessen Beine. Massierten herzhaft die bereits aufrechte Erregung. </p><p>Wenn das so weiterging, könnten beide nicht mehr an sich halten. <br/>Seto genoss derweil die ungezügelte Leidenschaft seiner beiden Geliebten. Es gefiel ihm, dass die beiden seinetwegen kurz vor der Explosion standen. </p><p>Doch er hatte nicht mit den Dickschädeln seiner beiden Geliebten gerechnet. <br/>Wenn es nach ihnen ging, würden sie alle drei gemeinsam einen Blick in den Himmel werfen. <br/>Deswegen nahm nun Yugi die Hand, welche sich bei Tea eingegraben hatte und führt sie zu seinem Mund. <br/>Seine Geliebte erlöste ihn von seinem Folterknecht, um auch diese an ihre Lippen zu führen. Sinnlich ließen sie ihre Zungen über die Finger gleiten. Schmeckten den jeweils anderen an ihnen. <br/>Langsam versenkten sie jeden Finger in ihren Mundhöhlen. Saugten an ihnen. Verdeutlichten Seto so, was ihn noch erwarten würde. </p><p>In diesem staute sich inzwischen eine ungeheure Leidenschaft auf. <br/>Das Gefühl der warmen, saugenden Zungen an seinen Fingern machte ihn wahnsinnig. Wie sehr wünschte er sich jene Lippen an einem anderen Punkt seines Körpers zu spüren. Doch ihm entwichen nur unartikulierte Seufzer. </p><p>Tea erlöste ihn und ließ seine Hand wieder an seine Seite gleiten. <br/>Dort vergrub sie sich tief im Fell, da sie nun anfing, kreisförmig sich zu seiner Erregung vor zu arbeiten. Immer wenn er meinte, sie würde ihn nun mit ihrer Zunge sanft berühren, hielt sie ihn zum Narren und zog sich von dort zurück.</p><p>Ohne das Seto es gemerkte hatte, hatte nun auch Yugi seine Position gewechselt. Er hatte sich hinter Tea aufgebaut. Diese beugte sich nun endgültig zu ihm hinab und umspielte seine Spitze. Kostete von den ersten Tropfen seiner Lust.</p><p>Yugi strich einem Hauch gleich über Teas Hüften. <br/>Sie hatte sich so neben Seto gekniet, dass sich ihr süßes Hinterteil nun in die Höhe reckte. Seine Finger folgten der Linie ihres Rückens. <br/>Bescherten ihr eine Gänsehaut. Seine Hände kamen wieder auf ihren Hüften zur Ruhe. Mit seinen Beinen zwang er sie, sich ihm noch mehr zu öffnen.</p><p>Leidenschaftlich vergrub er sich tief in ihr. Gleichzeitig umhüllte Tea vollständig die Erregung ihres Geliebten, während ihr anderer Geliebter sich in ihr bewegte.</p><p>Die Bewegungen wurden immer heftiger. <br/>Immer mehr Gefühle bauten sich in ihnen auf.<br/>Immer drängender suchten sie sich einen Weg nach draußen. </p><p>Bis endlich alle drei mit einem lauten Aufschrei ihre Erlösung fanden. <br/>Gemeinsam hatten sie ein Stück vom Himmel erhaschen können. </p><p>Erschöpft kuschelten sie sich aneinander.<br/>Zogen eine Decke über ihre verschwitzten Leiber. <br/>Und überließen sich ganz der Fürsorge Morpheus’.<br/>Wohlwissend, dass sie wohlbehütet in den Armen ihrer Geliebten schlummerten. </p><p> </p><p>Wie Tea und Yugi relativ unbeschadet am nächsten Morgen zu dem Spieleladen fanden, wussten sie nicht mehr zu sagen. Seto hatte zwar beide Wagen losfahren lassen, obwohl sie nur in einem saßen, doch saß ihnen damit immer noch die Hälfte der Paparazzi im Nacken. <br/>Die Meute vor dem Laden noch gar nicht mit eingerechnet. </p><p>Sie hatten sich darauf geeinigt, dass Seto eine Presseerklärung rausgeben ließ und eine gerichtliche Verfügung einholen sollte. <br/>Damit würden sie dann hoffentlich wieder Ruhe vor den Aasgeiern mit der Kamera haben.</p><p>Doch es wartete eine weitere unangenehme Überraschung auf sie.</p><p>Als sie das Wohnzimmer betraten, saß dort bereits ein großer, dunkelblonder junger Mann. Wutverzerrt hockte er auf der Couch. <br/>Eine Zeitung zusammengeknautscht in seinen Händen.</p><p>Wütend schleuderte er sie dem eintretenden Yugi vor die Füße:</p><p>„WIE erklärst du mir DAS?“</p><p>Verwundert blickte Yugi auf den jungen Mann. <br/>Dann auf die Zeitung zu seinen Füßen. <br/>Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, mit dem Titelbild von gestern. </p><p>Freundlich gab er zurück:</p><p>„Nun, die Bilder sprechen doch für sich. Oder meinst du nicht, Yema?“</p><p>Mit einem Satz war Yema von der Couch auf und hatte Yugi eine schallende Ohrfeige verpasst:</p><p>„WIE KANNST DU ES WAGEN SO MIT MIR ZU SPRECHEN?“</p><p>Yugi schnappte sich Yemas Hand, als diese ihm auch noch auf der anderen Seite eine verpassen wollte und hielt sie mit eisernem Griff gefangen. Mit funkelnden Augen zischte er dem Größeren ins Gesicht:</p><p>„Wie kannst du es wagen?“</p><p>Verächtlich schleuderte er Yema zurück aufs Sofa. <br/>Nährte sich ihm bis auf wenige Zentimeter. <br/>Kälte stand in seinen Augen geschrieben.<br/>Gefährlich blitzten sie ihren gegenüber an.<br/>Und Tea erinnerte es nur zu gut an die Zeit, als er noch Pharao gewesen war. Genauso unnahbar. Genauso abweisend. </p><p>„Vor sieben Jahren hast du dich sowohl mit deinem wie auch meinem Erbteil davongemacht. Danach haben wir weder von dir gehört noch von dir gesehen. Auf keinen meine Kontaktversuche hast du reagiert. <br/>Mir geht es nicht um das Geld, dass Großvater und ich, davon mal abgesehen, manchmal echt gut gebrauchen konnten. <br/>Mir geht es auch nicht um die Firma unserer Eltern, die du dir so einfach untern Nagel gerissen hast.<br/> Mir geht es einzig und allein darum, dass es dich scheinbar sieben Jahre lang einen feuchten Kehricht interessiert hat, wie es deinen beiden letzten lebenden Verwandten geht. Wovon einer dein alter Grovater war, der sich nun mit deinem trauernden kleinen Bruder rumplagen konnte. <br/>Und jetzt wagst du es hier aufzukreuzen? Hier? Und versuchst mir Vorschriften zu machen?“</p><p>Yema war während der Rede immer mehr in den Kissen zurückgewichen. <br/>Er hätte es nie gedacht, aber er hatte Angst.<br/>Angst vor seinem kleinen Bruder. <br/>Dabei hatte er angenommen, dass er ihn genauso leicht lenken könnte wie früher. Schließlich hatte ihn der Kleine angebetet.  </p><p>War wohl ein gewaltiger Irrtum gewesen.<br/>Vor ihm stand ein selbstbewusster junger Mann, der ganz genau wusste was er wollte. Und wie er es bekam. </p><p>Er raffte all seinen Mut zusammen und versuchte sich zu verteidigen:</p><p>„Überleg doch mal Yugi, ich war genauso verwirrt wie du. <br/>Der Tod unserer Eltern hat mich genauso durcheinander gebracht. <br/>Ich wusste nicht was ich tat. Ich sehnte mich nur nach meinen alten Bekannten. Nach Amerika. <br/>Hier in Japan kannte ich doch niemanden. Also raffte ich alles zusammen, was ich kriegen konnte, kehrte zurück und fing mein Studium an. <br/>Da du ja noch zu jung warst, habe ich auch die Leitung der Firma übernommen. Konnte mir so weiterhin das Studium finanzieren. <br/>Jetzt bin ich fertig und kann mich ganz dem Ausbau unserer Firma widmen. Das ist auch der Grund, warum ich hier bin. <br/>Ich möchte dir ein Angebot unterbreiten.“</p><p>Die Augen zu Schlitzen verengt, wartete Yugi ab. </p><p>Yema schluckte hart. </p><p>„Weißt du, ich bin verheiratet. Mit der Tochter eines Mannes, der dick im großen Geschäft mitmischt. Er hat noch eine Tochter. Da er weiß, dass ich noch einen Bruder habe, wäre er bereit mit uns zu verhandeln, wenn du seine zweite Tochter ehelichst. Er ist bereit mit deiner Eskapade mit ...“, er wedelte zur Zeitung hin. „... hinwegzusehen.“</p><p>Die Augen Yugi weiteten sich vor Überraschung, dann brach er in bitteres Gelächter aus. Sein Bruder wollte gerade erleichtert ausatmen, da knallten links und rechts neben ihm zwei Arme an die Lehne. Diesmal mit gezügeltem Zorn, beugte sich Yugi wieder über ihn.</p><p>Wieder verkroch sich Yema weiter in den Polstern. <br/>Versuchte mehr Abstand zwischen sich und die eisige Wut zubekommen.<br/>An wen war er da bloß geraten?<br/>War das wirklich noch sein kleiner Bruder?</p><p>„Jetzt hör mir mal genau zu! Ich kauf dir kein Gramm deiner rührenden Geschichte ab. Es war einzig und allein Habgier, die dich zu diesen Taten anstachelte. Genauso wie der Diebstahl des Tagebuches unserer Eltern. Was ich übrigens sehr gern wieder hätte.“</p><p>Er neigte sich noch weiter vor:</p><p>„Aber die größte Unverschämtheit von allen, die du dir in den vergangenen sieben Jahren geleistet hast, war die eben. <br/>Du spazierst hier nach all den Jahren rein und hast ernsthaft erwartet, dass ich auf ein Fingerschnipsen von dir springe?“</p><p>Yema nickte leicht.<br/>Ja, genauso hatte er sich das gedacht.</p><p>„Dann bist du dümmer als ich dachte.“</p><p>Er richtete sich auf und verschaffte seinem Bruder wieder Luft zum atmen.<br/>Immer noch blickten dunkle Amethyste auf ihn herab.</p><p>„Bevor ich dir jetzt höflich aber bestimmt den Weg zur Tür zeige, möchte ich dich höflichst darum bitten, mir das Tagebuch auszuhändigen. <br/>Ich weiß, dass du es dir am Tage der Beerdigung aus dem Schrank genommen hast. Wissend, dass es für mich gedacht war. <br/>Und danach möchte ich dich bitten, deinem Schwiegervater schöne Grüße auszurichten, aber ich lasse mich nicht kaufen. Ich bin glücklich wo ich jetzt bin und verspüre kein Verlangen nach einer Zwangsheirat.“</p><p>‚Davon hatte ich wahrlich schon genug.’, dachte er innerlich grinsend. Behielt aber äußerlich die zornige Fassade bei.</p><p>Yema erhob sich.<br/>Strich sich seinen Anzug glatt. <br/>Bemüht seinen zu einem Nichts geschrumpften Stolz wieder zufinden.</p><p>„Tut mir leid, aber es befindet sich längst nicht mehr in meinem Besitz.“</p><p>Die Reaktion Yugis bestand lediglich im hochziehen einer Augenbraue.</p><p>Yema erkannte trotzdem, dass es dem Kleinen eine Menge bedeuten musste. Deswegen sagte er grinsend:</p><p>„Und du kannst warten bis du schwarz wirst, ich werde dir nicht verraten, wer so freundlich war, es mir abzukaufen.“</p><p>Damit schlenderte er fröhlich grinsend an Yugi vorbei.<br/>Und zischte Tea im vorbeigehen noch ein gehässiges: „Hure!“ zu.</p><p>Stocksteif vor Zorn stand Yugi allein inmitten des großen Wohnzimmers.<br/>Bis die Tür zufiel und sein Großvater ihn in den Arm nahm.</p><p>„Nimm es dir nicht so zu Herzen mein Junge. Er war schon immer ein kleines Scheusal. Und das Tagebuch... nun ja, es waren wohl nur die Spinnereien von zwei außergewöhnlichen Archäologen.“</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi Leuts!</p><p>Diesem Teil widme ich Mona(yaoi.de), da sie sich die Mühe gemacht hat, jeden der Teile auseinander zu nehmen und mir klipp und klar gesagt hat, was ihr gefallen hat und was nicht. Fühl Dich ganz dolle geknuddelt. Und Jule, die mir mit ihrer hartnäckigen Beharrlichkeit ein ziemlich schlechtes Gewissen eingebracht hat. Das wiederum führte dazu, dass ich mich zusammengenommen und hier weitergemacht hab’. </p><p>SORRY an alle, die das hier noch interessiert, für die lange Wartezeit. Doch ich steckte hier wochenlang mittendrin fest und kam nich weiter^^°</p><p>Übrigens überkam mich im zweiten Teil der neuen Staffel heftig das Schmunzeln. Das Kuribo, welches sich selbstständig zum Deckmaster von Yami erklärte, schmiegte sich in einer Szene an seine Wange. Erinnerte mich irgendwie an mein kleines Fusselchen ;-) </p><p> </p><p>„wörtl. Rede“<br/>‚Gedanken’<br/>der Rest ergibt sich im Laufe der ‚Geschichtsschreibung’ ;-)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Es versprach ein gemütlicher Abend zu werden.<br/>Die beiden Mutos und Tea hatten es sich im Wohnzimmer gemütlich gemacht. Sie spielten eine Runde „Mensch ärgere Dich nicht“ und im Hintergrund lief der Fernseher. </p><p>Seit der Veröffentlichung der sogenannten Skandalphotos war cirka ein viertel Jahr vergangen. Die Wogen hatten sich geglättet und nicht ganz unschuldig daran war die gerichtliche Verfügung gewesen. </p><p>Einer der Reporter war ziemlich vorwitzig gewesen und hatte die Warnung nicht ernst genug genommen. Nun, er hatte gar nicht so schnell gucken können, wie er sich vor Gericht wiedergefunden hatte. <br/>Seit diesem Vorfall hatten sie ihre Ruhe. </p><p>Yugi stand kurz davor seinen Großvater mal wieder komplett aus dem Spiel zu werfen, da klingelte es an der Tür. Kein geringerer als Professor Yoshimori verlangte Einlass. Guter Dinge ließ er sich auf die Couch fallen. </p><p>„Yugi, dank eurer Entdeckung von Cheops, komme ich erst jetzt wieder dazu mich der Schriftrolle zu widmen. Hier sind übrigens die Kopien, um die du mich gebeten hattest.“</p><p>Dankend nahm der junge Mann die Photographien der alten Schriftrolle entgegen. Da er unbedingt hatte wissen wollen, was nun genau in der Rolle stand, ihm jedoch klar war, dass er mit Sicherheit nicht an die Originale herankam, hatte er den Professor gebeten ihm eine Kopie der Rolle zu überlassen. <br/>Obwohl dieser nicht wusste, was so ein Jungspund, der mit Sicherheit noch nicht einmal die einfachste Hieroglyphe entziffern konnte, damit wollte, kam er Yugis Bitte nach. <br/>Vielleicht würde das endlich etwas Licht auf das fragwürdige Verhalten der Drei werfen. </p><p>Bedächtig blätterte Yugi die Photos durch.<br/>Überflog den für den Professor überaus unverständlichen Text.<br/>Und beim letzten Teil der Schriftrolle fing er doch tatsächlich an zu lachen.<br/>Verwunderung zeigte sich in den Blicken der Anwesenden. <br/>Immer noch lachend schob er die Blätter wieder zusammen.</p><p>„Ihr werdet mir nie glauben, wer denn nun für diese Rolle verantwortlich ist.“</p><p>„Wie? Du kannst das lesen?“<br/>Verblüfft schaute der Professor auf Yugi.<br/>Obwohl- eigentlich hätte ihn das nicht mehr überraschen dürfen.<br/>Aber er bezweifelte auch hier nicht, dass er nicht zu seiner Antwort kommen würde. </p><p>An Tea gewandt sprach Yugi weiter:</p><p>„Die Götter haben einen seltsamen Sinn für Humor. <br/>Am Ende der Rolle steht, dass ein Schreiberling am Hofe des Yamis mit Namens Thoth das Leben seines Pharaos verfasst hat.“</p><p>Tea zog ihre Augenbrauen zusammen:</p><p>„Aber...“</p><p>„Ganz genau.“</p><p>„Das bedeutet ja dann...“</p><p>„Ganz genau.“</p><p>Die beiden sahen sich an und brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus. <br/>Sie waren sich nämlich mehr als sicher, niemals einen Schreiber diesen Namens in ihrem Stab gehabt zu haben. <br/>Blieb also nur noch die Möglichkeit, dass der Gott der Schreibkunst selbst sich hingesetzt und die Geschichte auf Papyrus gebannt hat. <br/>So unglaublich das auch klingen mochte. <br/>Aber hatte Yugi nicht auch den Gott Ra in seinem Deck?</p><p> </p><p>„...und nun, die neuesten Nachrichten aus der Welt. <br/>In Ägypten wurde eine erstaunliche Entdeckung gemacht. <br/>Aufgrund unbekannter Quellen, fanden Archäologen heute das Grab eines uns unbekannten Pharao. Ungewöhnlich sind in der Hinsicht die Flüche am Grabeingang. <br/>Sie verweisen auf Wächter, die jeden unweigerlich ins blutige Verderben stürzen werden, der es wagt, die Ruhe ihres Herren zu stören. <br/>Doch bis jetzt leben noch alle. Erstaunlich ist auch die Pracht, mit der das Grab ausgestattet wurde. Die Wände sind übersät mit Einlegearbeiten aus Lapislazuli. Auf ihnen sind ungewöhnlicherweise auch drei Drachen abgebildet...“</p><p>Das reichte um nun die volle Aufmerksamkeit der Mutos, Teas und ihres Gastes auf die Mattscheibe zu lenken. </p><p>In dem Moment schwenkte die Kamera zur Ausgrabungsstätte. <br/>Man konnte in einem Gewimmel von unzähligen Grabungshelfern einen tiefergelegenen Eingang erkennen. Dann trat Pegasus ins Bild.<br/>Er erzählte, dass er aufgrund Tagebuches, welches sich im Besitz seines guten Freundes Yemas befunden habe, hierher gefunden habe.</p><p>Gemeinsam mit Yema an seiner Seite führte er das Kamerateam in das bisher freigelegte Grab. <br/>Sie sahen einen Gang, der komplett aus dem blauen Halbedelstein gefertigt zu sein schien. Dieser führte in eine Kammer, in der die kostbaren Beigaben lagerten. <br/>Man hätte zwar noch nicht alles katalogisieren können, doch schien hier ein immenses Vermögen zu liegen. <br/>Auch hier immer wieder die Warnungen, den Verstorbenen in Ruhe schlafen zu lassen, da sonst die Wächter aus ihrem Schlaf erwachen und schreckliche Rache an den Grabschändern nehmen würden. <br/>Doch bisher würden sich noch alle bester Gesundheit erfreuen.</p><p>Demnächst würde man einen Vorstoß in die Grabkammer wagen.</p><p>Bleich geworden sahen sich Yugi und Tea in die Augen. </p><p>„Wenn sie das machen, dann...“</p><p>Yugi sprach nicht zu Ende. <br/>Er wollte sich das Massaker, welches unweigerlich folgen würde, gar nicht erst vorstellen. Wenn es hierbei nur um Pegasus oder Yema gehen würde, wäre es ihm egal. <br/>Doch in ihrer Wut würden sie auch über die Grabungshelfer herfallen. <br/>Das konnte Yugi nicht zulassen.</p><p>Mit zittrigen Knien stand er auf und griff nach dem Telefon.</p><p>„Seto, bitte stell jetzt keine Fragen. <br/>Du verfügst doch über einen Privatjet- oder?“</p><p>Nach der augenscheinlichen Zustimmung seitens Seto, sprach Yugi weiter: </p><p>„Dann mach ihn bitte so schnell wie möglich startklar. <br/>Ich muss nach Ägypten und wenn es noch irgend möglich ist, eine Katastrophe mittleren Ausmaßes verhindern.“</p><p>Damit ließ er einen verdatterten Seto am anderen Ende der Leitung zurück. Der hatte nämlich noch keine Nachrichten gesehen und würde jetzt dank Yugi auch nicht dazukommen. </p><p>Kaum hatte er aufgelegt, rief Yugi nach Fusselchen.<br/>Da dieses sich aber gut an die Abmachung erinnerte sich nicht blicken zu lassen, wenn Fremde mit im Raum waren, zierte es sich natürlich erst mal. </p><p>„Bitte Fusselchen. Ich werde nicht mit dir schimpfen wenn du dich jetzt zeigst. Es ist ein Notfall und ich brauche deine Hilfe.<br/> Möchtest du mir helfen?“</p><p>Nun wagte es sich doch hervor und schmiegte sich vertrauensvoll an Yugis Wange. Erwartungsvoll schaute es ihn an. </p><p>Und Yoshimori und Sugoroku klappten der Unterkiefer runter. <br/>Wie konnte dieses Kuribo ohne Duell- Disc erscheinen?<br/>Obwohl, ein Kuribo war es auch nicht. Beim näheren Hinschauen erkannten sie die kleinen Unterschiede.</p><p>„Kleiner, bitte geh nach Ägypten. Beobachte meinen missratenen Bruder und Pegasus. Und sollte es allzu brenzlig werden, versuche sie irgendwie davon abzuhalten, das Siegel zur Grabkammer zu öffnen, bis ich da bin. Nimm von mir aus die Gestalt eines zweiten Siegels an. <br/>Oder noch besser einer zweiten Tür. Wenn es bis zum äußersten kommt, gib mir bescheid. <br/>Doch ich hoffe, dass allein deine Anwesenheit ausreicht, den Wächtern klar zu machen, das ich auf dem Weg bin und mich um das Problem kümmern werde. Pass gut auf dich auf.“</p><p>Wieder einmal nahm Fusselchen die Gestalt einer Palastwache an und salutierte zackig. Es verstand den Ernst der Lage und wollte seinen Herrn auf keinen Fall enttäuschen. Doch bevor es wieder ins Reich der Schatten verschwand, konnte es sich nicht verkneifen, sich auch noch an Tea zu flauschen. Trotz der Lage drückte sie die kleine Fellkugel lächelnd an sich.              </p><p>„Mutige kleines Kerlchen.“, murmelte Yugi leise.</p><p> </p><p>Da Yugi weder Zeit noch Energie erübrigen konnte sich mit ihnen zu streiten, saßen nun auch der Professor und Sugoroku in der Maschine.</p><p>„Wie hast du denn Mokuba davon abhalten können mitzukommen?“</p><p>Seto zuckte mit den Achseln:</p><p>„Ich habe ihn daran erinnert, dass er a) noch zur Schule zu gehen hat und b) ich der Ältere sei. Er also auf mich zu hören hat. <br/>Hat mir zwar einen giftigen Blick eingebracht, doch so wie du dich angehört hast, konnte ich mir vorstellen, dass es besser wäre ihn daheim zu lassen. Also, um was geht es?“</p><p>Erstaunt blickte Yugi auf:</p><p>„Hast du heute noch keine Nachrichten gesehen?“</p><p>Der Firmenchef verneinte:</p><p>„Ich habe heute den ganzen Tag damit verbracht einen Virus in meinem Computersystem einzufangen, den irgendein Spaßvogel von Mitarbeiter eingespeist hat. Ich hatte mir gerade eine Pause gegönnt, da kam dein Anruf.“</p><p>„Nun, sie haben ein Grab gefunden.“</p><p>„Ja und?“</p><p>Seto verstand nicht ganz. Man fand doch andauernd Gräber in Ägypten. Warum machte der Kleinere dann so ein Aufriss?  </p><p>„Herr, bitte gestattet mir, ihn aufzuklären.“, verbeugte sich Schah Dee vor Yugi, welcher scheinbar wie aus dem Nichts vor ihm auftauchte.</p><p>Yoshimori und Sugoroku schauten sich verschreckt an.<br/>In was waren sie hier nur hineingeraten?</p><p>„Ihr beide wolltet unbedingt mitkommen. Bitte gesteht mir das Recht zu, Euch später alles zu erklären. Jetzt haben wir einfach nicht die Zeit dazu.“<br/>meinte Yugi zu den beiden älteren Herren, während er Schah Dee zu nickte.</p><p>Jener wandte sich Seto zu:</p><p>„Herr, Ihr warft Euch todesmutig zwischen die wütenden Götter und Euren Pharao. Schütztet ihn, so wie Ihr es einst geschworen hattet, mit Euerm Leben. Und starbt in den Armen Eurer Geliebten...</p><p> </p><p>~~~~Erinnerung~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Verzweifelt beugte sich Yami über Seth. <br/>Sah, wie das Leben immer mehr aus diesen wunderschönen Saphiren wich. </p><p>Er flehte ihn an, bei ihm zu bleiben. <br/>Tränen rannen inzwischen seine Wangen hinab.<br/>Glänzten im Licht der unbarmherzigen Sonne auf. </p><p>Inzwischen war auch Nofretete zu den beiden Männern getreten. </p><p>Aus der Höhle hatte sie beobachten können, wie sich Seth in den Angriff warf. Alles abfing. In den Sand glitt. <br/>Spätestens da hatte sie nichts und niemand mehr in der Höhle halten können.  </p><p>Sie kniete auf der anderen Seite. <br/>Bekam noch die letzten Atemzüge ihres Geliebten mit.</p><p>Dann nichts mehr.<br/>Keine Regung. </p><p>Verzweiflung machte sich in ihnen breit. <br/>Tiefe Verzweiflung.<br/>Hatten sie doch eben beide einen Teil ihres Herzens verloren.</p><p>Die Drachen hatten inzwischen ihre menschliche Form angenommen. Nahmen neben der Leiche ihres Herren Aufstellung.</p><p>Nachdem sie sicher sein konnten, dass der Pharao wieder in der Lage war ihnen zu zuhören, gingen sie in die Knie und trugen ihre Bitte vor:</p><p>„Herr, wir haben Seth unsere ewige Treue geschworen. <br/>Bitte gestattet uns, auch in seinem Tode über ihn zu wachen.“</p><p>Diese einfache und simple Bitte schaffte es den schweren Schleier der Trauer zu durchbrechen.  </p><p>Yami blickte auf. <br/>Sah in angemessenen Abstand die Wachen stehen, welche Mokuba und Tutenchamun bei sich hielten. Dies und der Anblick der Drachen machten ihm klar, dass er es sich nicht leisten konnte in Trauer zu versinken. </p><p>Er war Pharao.<br/>Und noch brauchte Ägypten ihn. </p><p>Er hauchte einen Kuss auf Seths inzwischen kühle Stirn und nahm damit von ihm Abschied. Nofretete tat es ihm gleich. Dann standen beide auf. <br/>Die Schultern nach vorn gesunken, als würden sie nun eine noch schwerere Last als ohnehin schon tragen. </p><p>Yami nickte den Drachenbrüdern zu und gab ihnen somit die Erlaubnis, zu tun, was immer sie für richtig hielten. </p><p> </p><p>„Der Querkopf hat es nicht für nötig gehalten, sich um seine Ruhestätte zu kümmern. Deshalb verfüge ich, dass er meine bekommen soll.“</p><p>Die Drachen blickten auf. <br/>War das etwa ernstgemeint?</p><p>Leise lächelnd meinte Yami:</p><p>„Mein Grab ist bereits fertig. Doch bezweifle ich, dass ich jemals dorthin gelangen werde. Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn die Priester meinen Leichnam im heißesten Wüstensand verscharen. <br/>Außerdem kann nichts gut genug für ihn sein...“ <br/>Die letzten Worte wurden immer leiser. </p><p>Er ordnete an, dass die Wachen die beiden Prinzen zurück in den Palast begleiteten. Er und Nofretete würden Seth bei seinem letzten Gang begleiten. </p><p>Kaum hatte er seine Befehle ausgesprochen, nahm der Älteste der Drachen Seths Leichnam auf. Sie öffneten das Tor zur Schattenwelt und legten dort den Weg zum Pharaonengrab zurück.</p><p>Dort angekommen, griffen sie auf die Hilfe des Ishtar- Clans zurück. <br/>Balsamierten und bandagierten Seths Körper. <br/>Legten ihn mit allen Gebeten die sie kannten in den Sarkophag. <br/>Alle ihre Wünsche begleiteten ihn.<br/>Ebenso die Hoffnung, dass sie sich in einem anderen Leben wieder über den Weg laufen würden. Sich wieder finden und ineinander verlieben würden. </p><p>Kaum war der schwere Deckel des äußeren Sarkophags geschlossen, konzentrierte sich Yami. Leuchtendes, warmes Licht ging von ihm aus und erhellte die kleine Kammer. <br/>Jenes Licht hüllte jeden der Drachen ein und sorgte dafür, dass sie in den Stein geschlossen wurden. <br/>Einer am Kopfende, einer links und der nächste rechts des Sarkophages.<br/>Nun beschützten die weißen Bestien ihren Herren in seiner Ewigen Ruhe. </p><p>Den Stab gab man Schah Dee zur Aufbewahrung.<br/>War er doch der Wächter der Millenniumsgegenstände. <br/>Wie er von dort schlussendlich in Mareks Hände gelangen konnte, steht wie so vieles andere, ebenfalls auf einem anderen Blatt geschrieben...</p><p>Der Ishtar- Clan verpflichtete sich nach diesem Begräbnis voll und ganz dem Pharao. Schwor ihm die Treue und gab ihm das Versprechen auf Ewig über dieses Grab zu wachen. </p><p>Bevor sie jedoch in den Palast zurückkehrten, sorgten Nofretete und Yami dafür, dass Warnungen für diejenigen, die zufällig über dieses Grab stolpern sollten, tief in den Lapislazuli gebrannt wurden. <br/>Warnungen, über Wächter, die alle grausam in den Tod treiben würden, die es wagten die Ruhe ihres Herren zu stören. </p><p>Mit den Drachen hatten sie vorher ausgemacht, dass jene erst eingreifen, wenn sich die Diebe an der Grabkammer zu schaffen machen. <br/>Wenn die Habgier sie also alle Warnungen in den Wind schlagen lässt und sie in die innere Kammer, zum Sarkophag, treibt. </p><p> </p><p>In die Ruinen des Palastes zurückgekehrt, wartete die nächste Überraschung auf sie. <br/>Ra, Sliver und Obelisk warteten seit geraumer Zeit dort auf sie. <br/>Sie wollten in ihrer Wut den Pharao selbst zu einem Duell herausfordern.</p><p>Wieder weigerte sich Yami.</p><p>„Ich spiele nicht mit Göttern.“, meinte er ehrerbietig in Richtung eben dieser und neigte seinen Oberkörper ehrfürchtig. </p><p>Das passte Sliver überhaupt nicht.</p><p>Wütend startete er seine Attacke. <br/>Direkt auf Yami. </p><p>Da alles viel zu schnell ging und Yami gar keine Zeit zu reagieren hatten, geschah etwas, was ganz entschieden zum Ende dieses Krieges beitragen sollte. </p><p>Sowohl Nofretete als auch Mokuba hatten diesen Angriff kommen sehen. <br/>Gleichzeitig sprangen sie auf und schubsten ihren Gemahl und Vater aus der Linie des Angriffes. </p><p>Kaum hatte sich der Staub gelegt, erkannte Yami mit Schrecken, wer sich diesmal für ihn geopfert hatte. Seine Frau und sein Sohn. </p><p>In vollkommene Verzweiflung gestürzt bekam er nicht mehr mit, wie sich die ‚Heilige Elfe’ über die beiden Körper beugte und mit ihnen im Schattenreich verschwand. <br/>Sie würde dafür Sorge tragen, dass ihre Herrin und auch ihr Sohn ein angemessenes Begräbnis bekommen würden. <br/>Sie selber würde bis in alle Ewigkeit über beide wachen. <br/>Wie sie es ihrer Herrin einst geschworen hatte. </p><p> </p><p>Seines Herzens nun vollkommen beraubt, sammelte der Pharao alles an Kraft, was er noch hatte. </p><p>Seine Wut und seine Trauer, sowie die Verzweiflung seines Landes, seines Volkes und seine eigene, sorgten dafür, dass sich ein ungeheures Kraftfeld um ihn aufbaute. </p><p>Diese Energie schleuderte er in tiefer Verachtung und all seinen Schmerz hinaus schreiend den drei außer Kontrolle geratenen Göttern entgegen.</p><p>Und es reichte. <br/>Es reichte, um die drei Gottheiten in Steintafeln zu bannen. <br/>Und mit diesem Bann ihren Verstand wieder herzustellen. </p><p>Doch den Pharao hatte es ausgelaugt.<br/>Vollkommen. </p><p>Es hielt ihn eh nichts mehr im Diesseits.<br/>Sein Herz befand sich bereist im Jenseits. <br/>Warum also sollte er Kraft aufwenden und sich hier fest ketten? </p><p>Die Götter waren noch gar nicht richtig in die Tafel gebannt, da sackte Yami bereits in sich zusammen. Seine einst so strahlenden Amethyste, dumpf und leer. <br/>Seine letzten Gedanken galten nicht seinem Land- nein, sie gehörten den drei Menschen, die sein Herz in den Händen gehalten hatten: <br/>Seth, Nofretete und Mokuba. Mit ihren Namen auf den Lippen, versank auch er endlich in die ewige Finsternis. Mit 32 Jahren. </p><p>Hinterließ seinen Thron einem neunjährigen Jungen, der innerhalb weniger Tage alles an Familie verloren hatte, was er je besessen hatte. <br/>Der mit angesehen hatte, wie sein Halbbruder im Kampf gegen Götter sein Leben gelassen und somit ganz Ägypten gerettet hatte. </p><p>Er behielt seine Familie für immer in seinem Herzen.<br/>Warm, fürsorglich, tapfer. <br/>Das konnte ihm keiner nehmen.<br/>Selbst die Priester nicht, die meinten leichtes Spiel mit einem neunjährigen „Gottkönig“ zu haben. </p><p> </p><p>Der ‚Dunkle Magier’ hatte zusammen mit Schah Dee dafür gesorgt, dass die Steintafeln zusammen mit dem Pharao zu Grabe getragen wurden. <br/>Und genau wie die anderen Schattenwesen, wachte auch der Dunkle über den Ewigen Schlaf seines Herren.<br/>Bis zu seiner Wiedergeburt. </p><p> </p><p>~~~~Erinnerung Ende~~~~</p><p> </p><p>„... Die Priester stürzten sich während der ersten schwachen Regierungsjahre Eures Halbbruders auf alles, was auch nur annährend mit Euch zu tun hatte. Sie löschten Euch aus der Geschichte. <br/>Wenn sie gewusst hätten, wo sich eure Gräber befinden, hätten sie sich auch daran vergriffen. Es war für sie sowieso unbegreiflich, dass ein Pharao seine Grabkammer an einen Priester abgetreten hat.“</p><p>Yugi zuckte lediglich mit seinen Schultern, während Seto eine Augenbraue hob. </p><p>„Die Priester mögen es vielleicht geschafft haben, euch drei aus der Geschichte zu löschen. Doch sie konnten nicht an den Herzen der Menschen rühren. In ihnen leben euer Mut und eure Stärke bis heute weiter.“</p><p>Damit beendete Schah Dee seine Erzählung.  </p><p>Yoshimori und Sugoroku schwirrte der Kopf.<br/>Wollte ihnen dieser Fremde etwa weiß machen, dass die drei Jungspunde bereits einmal gelebt hatten? Und das auch noch im alten Ägypten?<br/>Und dann, um dem ganzen natürlich die Krone aufzusetzen, auch noch als Pharao, ‚Große königliche Gemahlin’ und Hohepriester?</p><p>„Yugi... Junge...“, räusperte sich Sugoroku. „Du glaubst den Humbug doch nicht etwa- oder?“</p><p>Er fing sich von seinem Enkel ein verlorenes Lächeln ein. </p><p>„Was heißt glauben? Ich weiß es!“</p><p>Aufstöhnend ließ sich der alte Mann in die Polster zurücksinken.<br/>Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein!</p><p>Schah Dee lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich.<br/>Er überreichte jedem der Anwesenden einen Burnus, jenes weite Gewand der Wüstensöhne. </p><p>„Da wir tief in die Wüste eindringen, ist es wohl am Besten, wenn ihr euch das überzieht. Zum einen ist eure Haut nicht mehr die starke Sonneneinstrahlung gewohnt und zum anderen verschleiert ihr so noch ein wenig eure Wiederkehr.“</p><p>Die drei nickten und zogen sich die weiten Gewänder über. <br/>Zogen sich die Kapuzen tief in die Stirn. </p><p>Auch Yoshimori und Sugoroku legten sich die Burnusse an. <br/>Denn sie wollten ebenfalls nicht in der Wüste als Brathähnchen enden. </p><p>„Ishizu erwartet euch am Ausgang des Flughafens mit einem Jeep.<br/>Ich habe hiermit meine Schuldigkeit getan und ziehe mich zurück.“</p><p>Bevor er jedoch verschwand, sagte Yugi die Worte, die ihm schon seit einer Weile auf der Zunge lagen:</p><p>„Verzeih mir...“</p><p>Das brachte Schah Dee zum innehalten. <br/>Ergeben sank er vor Yugi in die Knie. Nahm seine Hand und drückte flüchtig seine Lippen drauf, ehe er seine Stirn darauf stützte.</p><p>„Ihr hattet mir die Wahl gelassen. <br/>Obwohl weder Ihr noch ich wussten, was nun eigentlich auf mich zukommen würde. Ich entschied mich für Euch. <br/>Und diese Entscheidung habe ich bis heute nicht bereut. <br/>Nicht ein einziges Mal. Noch immer diene ich Euch mit Freude. <br/>Und werde es auch weiterhin tun. <br/>Deswegen braucht Ihr Euch für nichts zu entschuldigen, mein Herr.“ <br/>Bei den letzten beiden Worten blickte der Wächter auf und seinem Pharao direkt in die Augen. </p><p>Yugi erkannte Stolz und Erhabenheit in den Augen seines Gegenübers. Aber auch Ergebenheit und Dankbarkeit.</p><p>Ein geflüstertes: „Danke...“, war alles, was er Schah Dee mit auf den Weg geben konnte.</p><p> </p><p>Wie versprochen wartete Ishizu mit einem Jeep vor dem Flughafen.</p><p>Erstaunt rief der Professor aus:</p><p>„Sie waren doch die junge Frau, die mir das Kästchen für Yugi mitgegeben hat! Na so was...“</p><p>Sie neigte kurz ihren Kopf und wies alle Anwesenden an, sich einen Platz zu suchen. Es käme jetzt auf jede Minute an. </p><p>Binnen weniger Stunden waren sie bereits in die Tiefen der Wüste eingetaucht. Selbst der Professor, der eigentlich Ägypten wie seine Westentasche kannte, wusste nicht mehr, wo sie sich nun eigentlich befanden.</p><p>Sie waren kurz nach Mitternacht in Kairo gelandet. <br/>Am frühen Nachmittag konnten sie endlich ein großes Camp ausmachen. <br/>Das Ausgrabungslager von Pegasus. </p><p>Ishizu sauste mit vollem Karacho hinein und stoppte mit durchdrehenden Reifen mitten im Lager. </p><p>Yugi sprang heraus, schnappte sich einen der vorbeieilenden Helfer und erkundigte sich bei ihn im saubersten ägyptisch:</p><p>„Weißt du wo Pegasus steckt?“</p><p>Erstaunt hielt der Mann inne.<br/>Blickte hinab auf die vermummte Gestalt. <br/>Irgendwas an ihr... nickend hob er den Arm und wies der Gestalt den Weg. Kaum hatte er das getan, sprangen zwei weitere Vermummte neben den Ersten und gemeinsam folgten sie seiner Richtungsangabe.</p><p>„Ähm... Yoshimori? Hast du das eben auch gehört?“, erkundigte sich Yugis Großvater bei seinem alten Freund. Dieser konnte nur sprachlos nicken. </p><p>Neugierde hatte sie bis hierher getrieben, jetzt konnten sie auch noch die letzten Schritte machen und sich den Rest anschauen. <br/>Also folgten sie den drei jungen Menschen.  </p><p>Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, trafen sie Pegasus in Begleitung von Yema beim Eingang des Grabes an. Bewaffnet mit Spitzhacke und Schaufel. </p><p>„Pegasus! Haben Sie die Inschriften gelesen?“, fragte Yugi im herrischen Ton. </p><p>Erschrocken wandten sich sowohl Pegasus als auch Yema um. <br/>Yema trat ein paar Schritte auf die Gestalt im Beduinengewand zu.</p><p>„Yugi? Bist du das?“, blaffte er ebenfalls herrisch und riss dem Kleineren die Kapuze herunter. Als sie sich in die Augen blicken konnten, schaffte Yugi es, dass sein Bruder zwei, drei Schritte vor ihm zurückwich.<br/> Solche Kälte strahlte er aus. </p><p>„Pegasus! Ich frage Sie noch einmal: Haben Sie die Innenschriften gelesen?“</p><p>Pegasus ließ sich zu einem äußerst süffisanten Lächeln herab:</p><p>„Natürlich habe ich sie gelesen. Doch du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass ich diese lächerlichen Warnungen ernst nehme? <br/>Ich bin im Besitz des Millenniums- Auges. <br/>Das wird mich, falls hier tatsächlich ein Fluch sein sollte, schützen. <br/>Du kennst doch die Kraft des Auges- oder Yugi- Boy?“</p><p>Yugi war klar, dass Pegasus auf das Königreich der Duellanten anspielte. <br/>Kalt lächelnd gab er zurück:</p><p>„Keine Sorge. Ich kenne die Kraft des Auges besser, als Sie glauben. <br/>Doch an Ihrer Stelle würde ich ernst nehmen, was dort in den Fels gemeißelt steht. Bitterernst!“</p><p>Der Besitzer von Industrial Lights brach in schallendes Gelächter aus:</p><p>„Und deswegen hast du den weiten Weg aus Japan auf dich genommen? Um mir das zu sagen? Mach dich nicht lächerlich, Yugi.<br/>In der vorderen Kammer sind schon unermessliche Schätze gefunden worden. Wie viel wird sich dann erst im Grab selbst befinden?“</p><p>Traurigkeit legte sich über Yugi, als er diese Worte hörte:</p><p>„Das ist wohl alles an was Sie denken können. Reichtum und Macht. <br/>Und wie Sie beides noch vermehren können. <br/>Der emotionale Wert dieser Gegenstände ist Ihnen wohl scheißegal.“</p><p>„Warum sollte es mir nicht egal sein?“, erfolgte die verwunderte Gegenfrage. „Die, die es hierher geschafft haben sind schon seid Ewigkeiten Staub in der Wüste. Und der, der da drin liegt, den kümmert’s nicht mehr. <br/>Außerdem reizt es mich zu sehen, was da so wertvolles drin lagert, dass Menschen bereit waren ihr Leben dafür zu lassen.“, endete er grinsend. </p><p>Bei den letzten Worten richtete Yugi seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Ishizu. <br/>Die junge Frau nickte:</p><p>„Er sagt die Wahrheit. <br/>Um sich der Lage des Grabes vollkommen sicher zu sein, hat er viele unserer Wächter auf dem Gewissen. Mit seinem Auge hat er einfach in ihre Gedanken geschaut. <br/>Nachdem sie wieder zu sich kamen, konnten sie mit der Schande nicht mehr weiter leben und haben den Freitod gewählt. <br/>Jene, die hier postiert waren, hat er in einer Nacht und Nebelaktion heimtückisch hinterrücks ermorden lassen. Dann hat er die Regierung hereingelegt und sich die Grabungserlaubnis für diesen Ort geholt. <br/>Wir standen machtlos daneben...“  </p><p>Tea stand neben Ishizu und drückte kurz ihren Arm. <br/>Die Grabwächterin schaute auf und erkannte in den Augen ihrer Königin weder Verachtung noch Spott. Nur grenzenloses Mitgefühl. </p><p>Ishizu schluckte. <br/>Nickte dann tapfer und gab Tea damit zu verstehen, dass sie damit schon klar käme. </p><p>„Also gut Pegasus. Ich fordere dich jetzt zum dritten und letzten Mal im Guten auf. Lass die Finger von diesem Grab. Kehre um und blick nicht mehr zurück.“</p><p>„Sonst was?“, erkundigte sich Pegasus mit süßer Stimme.</p><p>„Bin ich gezwungen, dich zu einem Duell herauszufordern.“</p><p>Das brachte bei Pegasus das Fass zum überlaufen.<br/>Er fing schallend an zu lachen. </p><p>„Oh Yugi- Boy... du hast Talent zum Komiker.“</p><p>Sich noch Lachtränen aus den Augen wischend, winkte er Yema zu sich und gemeinsam wollten sie sich aufmachen, die Treppen zur Grabkammer hinunter zu gehen.</p><p>Doch während des Gespräches mit Yugi hatte niemand auf Seto geachtet. <br/>Dieser hatte die Gunst der Stunde genutzt und hatte sich hinter Pegasus geschlichen. Nun versperrte er den Weg. </p><p>„Verdammt Junge! Mach den Weg frei! Oder muss ich dich erst an das Königreich der Duellanten erinnern?“, knurrte Pegasus, als er den Leiter der K.C. erkannte. </p><p>Der lächelte unbestimmt zurück:</p><p>„Versuchen Sie es und Sie werden Ihr blaues Wunder erleben. <br/>Außerdem, wenn ich mich recht erinnere, war Yugi eben noch nicht fertig mit Ihnen beiden. Also wenn Sie die Güte hätten sich wieder nach oben zu begeben?“</p><p>Da Pegasus keine Anstalten machte seiner Bitte nach zu kommen, sah sich Seto genötigt seinen Millenniums- Stab hervor zu holen. </p><p>Als Pegasus den sah, weiteten sich seine Augen unmerklich.<br/>Und er fasste den jungen Burschen vor sich noch einmal genau ins Auge. <br/>Wenn er es sich recht überlegte, hatte dieser Kaiba hier nichts mehr mit dem verbissenen jungen Mann zu tun, der mit aller Kraft um seinen Bruder und seine Firma gekämpft hat. <br/>Er hatte das Gefühl, vor ihm stünde jemand, der Macht besaß und mit dieser auch umzugehen wusste. <br/>Aber lag das tatsächlich nur am Millenniums- Stab?</p><p>Er nickte Yema zu und gemeinsam drehten sie sich wieder in die gleißende Sonne. Zu Yugi.</p><p>„Du hast es ja nicht anders gewollt.“ Pegasus beherrschte seine Wut nur mühsam. „Du sollst dein Duell bekommen.“</p><p>Er winkte einem seiner engsten Mitarbeiter und dieser brachte zwei Duell- Discs. Eine für seinen Chef und eine ganz besondere für den Herausforderer. </p><p>Yugi legte sich seine Disc an und hätte beinah vor Schmerz aufgeschrieen. Denn Pegasus hatte diese Disc so präpariert, dass sich beim anlegen des Armschutzes Klammern in das Fleisch des Trägers bohren. Tief und fest verbissen. </p><p>„Gut Yugi- Boy, Zeit für ein Duell!“</p><p>Pegasus sollte es nur recht sein, dass sich scheinbar das gesamte Lager hier eingefunden hatte. So konnte jeder Zeuge sein, wie er sich ehrlich das Recht erkämpfte, in diese blöde Grabkammer einzusteigen. <br/>Aber selbst wenn er verlieren sollte, woran er aber nicht wirklich glaubte, würde er trotzdem in die Kammer gehen. <br/>Dafür hatte er einfach zuviel Geld und Zeit investiert, um sich jetzt einfach davon abhalten zu lassen. Aber das wusste Yugi ja nicht. <br/>Also könnte er genauso gut noch ein wenig mit dem Bruder Yemas spielen.</p><p>Yugi bannte den Schmerz aus seinem Geist. <br/>Er ignorierte das Blut, welches seinen Arm hinunterlief. <br/>Das war einer der wenigen Momente im Leben, in denen er froh war, damals durch eine dermaßen harte Schule gegangen zu sein. </p><p>Mit einem energischen Blick hielt er Tea an ihrem Platz.<br/>Das hier war sein Duell. Da würde ihm niemand hineinpfuschen. <br/>Auch wenn es schon ziemlich unfair begonnen hatte, er würde mit Sicherheit nicht auch noch anfangen mit gezinkten Karten zu spielen. <br/>Pegasus würde so oder so seine Überraschung erleben. </p><p> </p><p>Der Gesichtsausdruck vom Duell- Monster Erfinder wurde mit den ersten zwei Runden immer verkniffener. </p><p>Amüsiert erkundigte sich Yugi bei ihm:</p><p>„Was ist denn los, Pegasus? Stimmt etwas nicht?“</p><p>Nun doch etwas unsicher geworden, konnte Pegasus seine Frage doch nicht bei sich behalten: </p><p>„Wie kommt es, dass ich deine Züge nicht richtig vorhersehen kann?<br/>Ich meine, ich sehe deine Züge in deinen Gedanken und dennoch reagierst du ganz anders?“ </p><p>Grinsend erkundigte sich Yugi bei Pegasus:</p><p>„Sag, weißt du, wie die Millenniums- Gegenstände entstanden sind?“</p><p>Verwirrt schüttelte sein Gegenüber den Kopf.<br/>Was hatte das denn jetzt bitte schön damit zu tun?</p><p>„Dann weißt du mit Sicherheit auch nicht, wer sie geschaffen hat.“</p><p>Wieder das verwirrte Kopfschütteln seitens Pegasus.</p><p>Yugis Grinsen wurde noch breiter.<br/>Doch bekam es jetzt einen leicht melancholischen Zug.  <br/>Er packte seinen Burnus und schleuderte ihn zur Seite. <br/>Gab sich nun der unbarmherzigen Sonne Ägyptens preis. <br/>Und ließ zu, dass Pegasus und alle anderen sein Puzzle sahen.<br/>Ebenso den Armreifen in Form eines Ankhs. </p><p>Sofort huschte ein Raunen durch die anwesenden Grabungshelfer. <br/>Sie waren Ägypter. Und sie kannten ihre Legenden. <br/>Doch was sie da sahen, konnte doch nicht wahr sein- oder?</p><p>„Du willst allen Ernstes mit dem Auge denjenigen angreifen, der es geschaffen hat? Lachhaft!“</p><p>Ungläubig weiteten sich Pegasus Augen. Ebenso die Yemas. <br/>Der konnte nicht glauben, was er da gerade gehört hatte. <br/>Sein kleiner Bruder glaubte an den Quatsch mit den Millenniums- Gegenständen? Und behauptete sogar absolut ernsthaft, dass er sie geschaffen hat? Das ging über seinen Verstand. </p><p>Schnellen Schrittes war er bei seinem kleinen Bruder. <br/>Legte seine Hand auf die Stirn:</p><p>„Nein, Fieber hast du keines. Und damit dieser Unsinn endlich aufhört, kommt dass hier fort...“er wollte nach dem Puzzle greifen, doch Yugi umschloss sein Gelenk schraubstockartig. </p><p>„Schau einfach mal über deine eigene Nasenspitze hinaus. <br/>Im übrigen bist du Schuld an diesem Desaster. <br/>Wenn du nicht so raffgierig gewesen wärst, könnten wir jetzt alle in Ruhe irgendwo unseren Nachmittag genießen.“<br/> Erbarmungslos schleuderte er den Größeren von sich fort. In den heißen Wüstensand. <br/>„Du weißt doch gar nicht, was du hier angerichtet hast. <br/>Wie viele Menschen ihr Blut lassen musste, damit Pegasus hier seinen Spaten ansetzen konnte. Was sich noch in diesem Grab befindet.“ <br/>Seine Amethyste verengten sich. <br/>„Sollten wir das hier alle heile überstehen, sieh zu, dass du mir nie mehr unter die Augen kommst. Haben wir uns verstanden?“</p><p>Wieder meinte Yema eine ganz andere Person vor sich zu haben. <br/>Aber nicht seinen kleinen Bruder. </p><p>Der Person, die jetzt vor ihm stand, würde er es ohne weiteres zutrauen, dass sie ihm etwas antat, wenn er sich nicht an ihre Forderungen hielt. <br/>Zögernd nickte er. </p><p>Damit wandte Yugi seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Pegasus zu:</p><p>„Wir können weiter machen. <br/>Ich habe schließlich nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit.“</p><p>„Schade.“ Pegasus hatte etwas von seiner Sicherheit zurückgewonnen. „Denn wenn wir uns lange genug Zeit lassen, verblutest du uns noch. Dann hab ich auf alle Fälle gewonnen.“</p><p>Yugi spuckte aus:</p><p>„Das bisschen bringt mich nicht um.<br/>Da habe ich schon schlimmeres überstanden.“</p><p>„Gut. Dann wollen wir den Reiz ein wenig erhöhen und verlegen das Spiel ins Schattenreich!“ <br/>Kaum hatte Pegasus geendet, hüllte eine schwarze Nebelwand beide Spieler ein. </p><p>Tea wollte aus Sorge um Yugi hinterher, doch Seto hielt sie zurück:</p><p>„Es ist sein Duell. Wir haben bereits einmal seine geschlagen. <br/>Lassen wir ihm dieses hier und vertrauen auf ihn.“</p><p>Tea nickte beklommen.</p><p> </p><p>Nun hatte er also einer dreifachen Belastung standzuhalten. <br/>Dem Schattenreich, die Konzentration fürs Duell und der stetige Blutverlust. Die erstere gepaart mit der letzteren ergab eine äußerst ungünstige Position für ihn. Doch er musste hier durch. <br/>Er wollte unbedingt verhindern, dass die Drachen über das Lager herfielen. Das hatten die Helfer nicht verdient.       </p><p>Das Duell zog sich in die Länge. <br/>Denn obwohl Pegasus nicht mehr in der Lage war Yugis Gedanken zu lesen, da dieser ihn perfekt abblockte, kam er auch sehr gut ohne die Hilfe seines Auges zurecht. Und da Yugi zusätzlich von seiner Spezielanfertigung geschwächt war und sich somit hin und wieder kleinere Schnitzer erlaubte?</p><p>Er konnte schon sehen, wie der Kleinere immer mehr anfing zu wanken. <br/>Bald würde ihn die Schwere des Schattenreiches komplett nach unten drücken und ihn verschlingen. </p><p>Bevor das jedoch geschah, schaltete sich Ra ein. <br/>Yugi hatte ihn und die anderen beiden zwar aus dem Kartenstapel genommen, doch er konnte einfach nicht weiter zusehen. <br/>Zum einen weil Pegasus falsch spielte wo es nur ging und zum anderen weil Yugi ganz knapp an der Schwelle zwischen Leben und Tod hing. <br/>Der Blutverlust war inzwischen einfach zu hoch.</p><p>Er wollte gerade zu seinem ultimativen Schlag ansetzen, da stellte sich ein fremder Mann schützend vor Yugi. Zwei andere fingen ihn auf, als er in die Bewusstlosigkeit glitt. Behutsam betteten sie ihn auf dem Boden. </p><p>„Wer bist du?“, herrschte Pegasus den Fremden ungehalten an. </p><p>Jener blickte unbewegt zurück.</p><p>„Komisch, dass du uns nicht mehr erkennst. Schließlich warst du es doch, der uns aus unserem Jahrtausende andauernden Schlaf riss und in Karten sperrte.“</p><p>Pegasus verstand nicht ganz.<br/>Was wollte ihm der Andere damit sagen?</p><p>„Ich werde nicht zu lassen, dass du Yami weiterhin so zusetzt. <br/>Mach dich auf dein Ende gefasst!“, grollte Ra. <br/>Er wechselte seine Gestalt. Wurde zum „Geflügelten Drachen des Ra“. </p><p>Nun erkannte auch Pegasus, welche Karte er vor sich hatte. <br/>Doch es war ihm noch nie untergekommen, dass die Monster der Karten eigenständig handeln. Sich dermaßen für ihren „Meister“ einsetzen.</p><p>Bevor er es sich versah, hatte Ra angegriffen und sie damit auch gleichzeitig aus dem Reich der Schatten hinauskatapultiert. <br/>Er wandelte wieder seine Form und trat zu Obelisk und Sliver, welche immer noch bei dem bewusstlosen ehemaligen Pharao Wache hielten. <br/>Da man das Duell ja nun als beendet ansehen konnte, nahmen sie ihm endlich die manipulierte Disc vom Arm. Überließen ihn der Fürsorge Teas. </p><p>Tea reagierte sofort auf das Nicken Ras. <br/>Panisch stürzte sie zu Yugi. <br/>Noch im Laufen riss sie Streifen aus ihrem Burnus, damit diese dann als provisorischer Verband herhalten konnten. </p><p>Als sie ihren Herren in guten Händen wussten, verneigten sich die drei Götter kurz und zogen sich ins Schattenreich zurück. </p><p>Yema hatte das Ganze mit ungläubigen Blick verfolgt. <br/>Vor allem, als sich die drei fremdländischen Gestalten so mir nichts dir nichts in Luft auflösten, rannen ihm etliche Schauer über den Rücken. <br/>Doch auch wenn Pegasus augenscheinlich das Duell verloren hatte, so bewegungslos er da lag, wollte Yema trotzdem in die Kammer. <br/>Schließlich hatte die Vereinbarung nicht für ihn gegolten- oder?</p><p>Langsam schlich er auf den Eingang zu. <br/>Und erlebte eine unangenehme Überraschung.<br/>Die Arbeiter, welche zum Teil von seinem Geld bezahlt wurden, versperrten ihm den Weg. Grimmig schauten sie ihn an. <br/>Plötzlich teilten sich die Reihen und Seto trat hervor. <br/>Er hatte seine Kapuze ebenfalls heruntergenommen und in seinen blauen Augen blitzte es gefährlich auf:</p><p>„Wer bist du, dass du es nicht nötig hältst, dich an die Vereinbarung zu halten, die dein Geschäftspartner traf?“ </p><p>Yema schluckte hart. <br/>Irgendwas sagte ihm, dass es besser war sich Pegasus aufzuladen und so schnell wie möglich von hier zu verschwinden. </p><p> </p><p>Seto sorgte dafür, dass die Arbeiter das Lager abbauten. <br/>Nur noch ein einziges Zelt blieb stehen. Das, indem Yugi noch bewusstlos danieder lag. <br/>Danach verabschiedete er die Leute aus dem Lager und sagte ihnen zu, falls Pegasus nicht ihre letzten Stunden zahlte, würde er die Kosten übernehmen. <br/>Doch niemand würde diesen Anspruch jemals geltend machen. <br/>Konnten die Leute doch nach Hause gehen und erzählen, dass sie die Wiedergeburt DES Pharaos gesehen hatten. Des Pharaos, seiner Gemahlin und des Hohepriesters. Niemand würde es anzweifeln. <br/>Dafür war der Glauben an diese Legenden einfach zu tief in den Herzen der Menschen verwurzelt. </p><p>Nachdem er sich sicher sein konnte, dass sich niemand mehr in der Nähe aufhielt, außer Tea, Yugi, sein Großvater, der Professor und Ishizu rief er Fusselchen zu sich. <br/>Dankbar endlich der Dunkelheit des Grabes zu entrinnen, flauschte es sich an den ehemaligen Hohepriester. <br/>Dieser ließ diese Knuddel- Attacke über sich ergehen und setzte Fusselchen dann Tea auf die Schulter. Jene saß immer noch bei Yugi, welcher immer noch nicht aufzuwachen gedachte. <br/>Er musste doch mehr Blut verloren haben, als sie alle gedacht hatten. </p><p>Ermunternd drückte Seto kurz ihre Hand, ehe er sich aufmachte in sein eigenes Grab hinabzusteigen. Er selbst löste das Siegel zu der inneren Grabkammer und weckte somit die Wächter entgültig aus ihrem Schlaf.</p><p>Doch als sie ihren Herren erkannten, zügelten sie ihre Wut und kamen wie immer seinen Bitten nach. </p><p> </p><p>Nicht glaubend, was sie da nun in den abendlichen Stunden zu sehen bekamen, starrten Suoroku und der Professor in den Himmel. <br/>Denn im Vordergrund der langsam aufgehenden Sterne sahen sie drei weiße Drachen. Und auf einem von ihnen saß Seto. </p><p>Die Drachen selbst kamen dem Geheiß Setos nach und vergruben den Rest des Lagers und auch das Grab wieder unter Tausenden Tonnen von Sand. Nun erkannte man nichts mehr. Man sah nur noch endlose Wüste. </p><p>Seto landete und strich seinen Drachen noch kurz über die Nüstern, bevor auch sie sich wieder ins Schattenreich zurückzogen und Seto das Zelt betrat. Kaum hatte er sich an Yugis anderer Seite niedergelassen, flatterten die Augenlider des Kleineren und er schlug endlich seine Augen auf. Er blickte genau in die besorgten Gesichter Setos und Teas. </p><p>Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen:</p><p>„Lasst uns nach Hause zurückkehren. Zurück zu Mokuba.“</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, das war’s mit „Geteilte Herzen“.<br/>Das Ende ist mit Sicherheit für den einen oder anderen nicht befriedigend, doch es war von Anfang an ein offenes Ende geplant. Und daran werde ich auch nichts mehr ändern. </p><p>An dieser Stelle ein Dankeschön an alle, die es doch tatsächlich bis hierher geschafft haben. Ihr habt Euch wirklich tapfer durch den unlogischen Wust meiner Gedanken gekämpft.</p><p>@NikitaKnight and Company (yaoi.de)<br/>Ein riesengroßes ’TSCHULDIGUNG an Euch, dass ich Euren Yema dermaßen hab’ verkommen lassen. Bitte verzeiht mir. In der Ursprungsversion dieser Story hatte er eine viel tragendere Rolle gehabt. Vor allem war er nicht auf die pure Habgier reduziert. Doch irgendwie...<br/>nun ja, die drei Hauptprotagonisten haben die Story an sich gerissen und was dabei herausgekommen ist, habt Ihr ja gelesen, falls Ihr wirklich bis hierher durchgehalten habt^^° </p><p>Tja, an dieser Stelle folgt wie immer ein</p><p>Bis denne</p><p>kessM</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>